Una Caja de Cerillas para una Nueva Vida
by An Bouwer
Summary: Cuando Ron y Harry se dan la mano en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Ace y Luffy despiertan. Los traumas del pasado y los destinos inesperados descansaran pesadamente sobre sus hombros y el enfrentamiento es una lucha constante. Eso no se detiene luego de hacer amigos y poner en cortocircuito a las mentes en su jugueteo por Hogwarts.
1. I: Encantado de conocerte, de nuevo

**Fingers-falling-upwards: _No puedo creer que este haciendo esto… pero aquí esta la tercera entrega de mi serie "ni-remotamente-superando-la-muerte-de-ace". (Ver Burning All the Brigdes, y Young and Built to Fall para los otros dos.)_**

 _ **Este desafío es el #72 de la lista hecha por The BlackSeaReaper.**_

* * *

Gruesas nubes de vapor recorrían la estación, entrelazándose alrededor de los pilares y posándose sobre los hombros de los padres y sus hijos, preparándose para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando el estudiante de último curso comenzó a subir a los trenes, muchos de los entusiasmados de primer año se quedaron mirando con envidia, esperando para subir al tren ellos mismos. Ronald Weasley era una de esas personas. No era su culpa—su madre simplemente no lo soltaba, seguía y seguía recordándole cepillarse los dientes, y no olvidar entregar su tarea, y por Dios, por favor no seguir el ejemplo de Fred y George.

—Sí, sí, mamá, entiendo –trató de alejar sus dedos inspeccionadores. Ella mantenía un agarre en su suéter con manos apretadas y duras.

— ¿Te acordaras de escribir, por supuesto?

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Escribiré una vez a la semana, peor necesito abordar ahora, ¡O de lo contrario no podré ir a Hogwarts! Así que déjame ir ya, ¡Voy a perder el tren!

—Muy bien –ella exhaló y quitó las manos de su suéter. Lo siguiente que Ron supo fue que lo jalaron hacia una desgastada lana marrón y una mano se enredó en su cabelló rojo. Torpemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, fallando en su deseo de continuar las cosas.

Ella se alejó finalmente, con las manos revoloteando en sus ojos llorosos. Agua, aprendió, era una garantía para cualquier Weasley—especialmente el primer año que los niños se iban. Lo sabía porque recordaba la despedía de Percy, y la despedida de Fred y George, y ahora la suya se agregaba a la lista. Ginny debía estar harta de haber visto tres hasta ahora, pero cuando miró a su hermanita, todo lo que veía era anhelo en sus ojos. Él entendía eso también, a pesar de la jaula de mariposas que retumbaba en su pecho. La sensación de aleteo solo le recordaba para qué estaba aquí.

Alejándose de su madre y su hermana, subió por la empinada brecha entre el cemento y el tren. Ron se quedó allí un momento—no había nadie más entrando a través de esa puerta, así que se giró y se dirigió a la predecible vista de su madre sollozante—una isla escarlata—en medio del mar de otros padres llorosos, preocupados y orgllosos.

— ¡Adiós, Ronald! ¡No te olvides de escribir! ¡Cepíllate los dientes todos los días! –su grito apenas se elevaba por encima del estruendo y Ron estaba muy agradecido por eso. A veces ella era demasiado vergonzosa.

— ¡Adiós, Ron! –la voz chillona de diez años de Ginny atravesó toda la turba de gritos.

— ¡Adiós, Gin!

Su madre gritó de nuevo: — ¡No te preocupes por hacer amigos, solo se tú mismo!

Apenas captó eso, por lo que no se molestó en responder. En cambio, Ron giró hacia el corredor del interior del tren y entro. El conductor del tren hizo su última llamada y, un momento después, cuando Ron estaba en el pasillo, el tren avanzó con un chirrido de metal sobre el metal. Tropezó, pero rápidamente se enderezo.

Solo, lejos del zumbido incesante de su madre. Ron se permitió admitir que se sentía increíblemente nervioso. No conocía nadie, ¿Así que dónde exactamente se suponía que se sentara? Fred y George ciertamente no lo dejarían sentarse en su vagón, lo que entendía, realmente lo hacía, pero estaría bien si pudiera…

Ron tentativamente se acercó a la primera habitación en el transporte y se asomó en el vidrio. Un grupo de chicas que debían ser de tercer o cuarto año se abarrotaron hablando intensamente sobre algo. Una alzó la vista y vio su mirada. Dijo algo que no pudo escuchar y todas las chicas se giraron a verlo antes de soltar una risita. Él no necesitaba un espejo para saber que sus orejas eran de un color rojo brillante. Ese vagón estaba obviamente lleno. Él era rápido para moverse por la línea.

Rápidamente se volvió hábil para pasar y mirar a través del cristal de una manera que pareciera casual y ni remotamente tan desesperado y ansioso como se sentía. Siguió así a través de dos vagones del tren hasta que vio un compartimiento con solo una persona en él.

Un chico de cabello negro estaba sentado en uno de los asientos. Parecía una especie de niño escuálido, pero eso es todo lo que ron realmente podía ver ya que el rostro del otro chico estaba volteado, mirando el paisaje. Se veía incluso más joven que Ron, por lo que también tenía que ser un primer año. Lo más importante es que estaba sentado solo. Ron se arriesgó y abrió la puerta de cristal, esperando que el otro chico sea tan torpe como él.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? En todos lados está lleno –una mentira, pero no es que el otro niño supiera.

Ojos verdes se giraron para mirar fijamente a Ron. Vio la misma ansiedad y preocupación que sentía. Cuando el niño aceptó rápidamente, Ron sintió que el estrés abandonaba su cuerpo. No pudo evitar la exhalación de alivio ni la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro mientras se dejó caer en el asiento frente al chico.

—Mi nombre es Ron, Ron Weasley –dijo.

—Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

Ron no esperaba eso. De ningún modo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se inclinó hacia adelante, inmediatamente examinando la frente del otro chico, que estaba cubierto de espeso cabello negro.

— ¿Realmente la tienes?

Harry frunció el ceño un poco.

— ¿Tener qué?

Ron se inclinó, bajando la voz inconscientemente.

— ¿La _cicatriz_?

—Oh –Harry sonrió, antes de decir: —Sí –sin que Ron siquiera tuviera que preguntar, El Chico que Vivió levantó su flequillo, revelando una tenue cicatriz de relámpago.

— _Perverso_ –Ron no pudo evitarlo. Este tenía que ser el momento más surrealista en toda su vida. No podía esperar para restregar en los rostros gemelos que realmente _conoció_ a Harry Potter.

Al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba mirando, Ron se sacudió un poco.

—Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Harry –el pelirrojo extendió su mano en un hábito que su mano había arraigado minuciosamente en él. Harry pareció aliviado por el gesto por alguna razón, y se encontró con su agarre.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y sus yemas se rozaron.

—Igual—

Y el mundo se detuvo. Todo se detuvo. Porque Ron ya no estaba en el tren, en Inglaterra, de camino a la escuela. No, él estaba en una isla cubierta de matorrales de la jungla, que tiene la vista más perfecta del agua de color cerúleo que alguna vez haya visto, incluso después de sus extensos viajes que todavía no han sucedido. Pero de repente es un niño de nuevo, de diez años, y su nombre es—

— _Ace, debes respetar a Dadan y a los bandidos, incluso si son un buen de escoria buena para nada, les dije que cuidaran de ti, ¿Entiendes?_

El viejo estúpido, con su estúpido Puño de Amor que nunca había nada más que dejar bultos adoloridos en las cabezas de Sabo y él—

Y él recordó a Sabo.

— _¡Dejaremos todo esto atrás una vez que tengamos suficiente tesoro!_

— _¡Y nunca más volveremos a esta isla de mierda!_

Esa sonrisa de dentadura incompleta que nunca se desvaneció, y luego la primera que si lo hizo—atrapado en las llamas ardientes del mundo y los Tenryuubito, dejándolo para vigilar—

Y recordó, oh Dios, recordó a Luffy.

— _Entonces es bueno que esté vivo._

— _¡Por supuesto!_

Sin parpadear, sin ninguna duda, completa certeza. Ace no lo creía completamente en ese momento, pero finalmente lo hizo. Todos lo demás caía en su lugar más rápido ahora, dejando la isla detrás y creando a los Piratas de Spade. Tratando de mover una montaña que le dio la vuelta y le ofreció su familia. Uniéndose a esa familia y haciendo innumerables nakamas. Siendo traicionado por una parte de esa familia Yendo a cazar al cabeza de mierda—siendo capturado. Enviado a Impel Down. _Bautismo_. Tortura, desesperanza, aceptación, y entonces el horror, porque Luffy, es estúpido y maravilloso Luffy estaba ahí, tratando de salvarlo. Y no, Ace no podía aceptar eso. ¡No se suponía que fuera así! Luffy simplemente no entendía.

…Ace nunca encontró una manera de decir que simplemente no valía la pena salvarlo. La mirada en los ojos de su hermano pequeño siempre decían que lo era, incluso cuando Ace le gritaba, ¡No, no, vete! ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero aquí!

En la plataforma, mirando hacia abajo sobre el humo y las explosiones, luego a las esposas que se abrían y— _Libre_ , libre al fin. Feliz, aliviado y luego triste, porque la firme montaña— _Padre_ —se estaba derrumbando. Ira a la falta de respeto, seguido de magma, profundo y abrasador magma que cocinó el interior de su cuerpo, despellejando su piel y derritiendo sus pulmones. Y el temor que siguió, porque eso no era suficiente, porque Luffy todavía estaba demasiado cerca, y la sangre de Ace corría por el puño de Akainu hacia un agujero a juego en el pecho de su hermano. Ambos colapsaron, y hubo un ataque de pánico, y gritos y alaridos, pero Ace apenas los escuchó. Solo estaban Luffy y él, sangrando y aferrándose con la fuerza que les quedaba. Había miles de palabras que Ace nunca pudo decirle a Luffy, y no obstante, las únicas que encontraron su boca eran, afortunadamente, las más adecuadas.

— _Gracias por amarme._

Recuerda haber visto la luz desvanecerse de los ojos de su hermano cuando Luffy se estremeció antes de quedarse inmóvil en sus brazos. Recuerda haberse preguntado si Sabo alguna ve podría perdonarlo por haber matado a su hermanito—

Y entonces… entonces… entonces ya no había más. Todo después es una mezcla de recuerdos sobre crecer en una familia llena de niños, se objetó de burlas constantemente, caerse de la escoba y rasparse la rodilla, recibir el regalo diario de los besos de su madre y los abrazos de su padre, luchar financieramente, no teniendo realmente amigos, preocupándose y soñando con Hogwarts, y escuchando historias sobre el Señor Tenebroso y el Chico que Vivió y—

Ace inhaló, de repente regresando a sí mismo, en el tren, en Inglaterra, en el camino a Hogwarts. Se sintió mareado, casi como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. No podía, sin embargo, porque al mirar a los ojos verdes frente a él, vio la misma mezcla de emociones—aflicción y conmoción e incredulidad y esperanza, tanta _esperanza_ —y no parece probable, ni siquiera posible, pero se siente como si estuviera mirando—

— ¿Luffy? –apenas pensó en lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Ace? –lágrimas apareciendo en esos ojos ahora. Harry —no, _Luffy_ —saltó hacia él, torpemente trepando en su regazo mientras lo agarraba y lo aplastaba en un abrazo. Ace solo pudo responder instintivamente, con la esperanza de que pudiera confiar en sus sentidos porque su pensamiento racional estaba más allá de comprender la repentina avalancha de información. La imposibilidad de todo es abrumadora, pero Luffy está en sus brazos ahora, absolutamente sollozando.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿En serio eres tú?

— ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!

Y el niño que tenía delante realmente no se veía como Luffy; la cabeza tenía una diferente forma, el cuerpo más delgado, los miembros desgarbados, pero existía la alegría ilimitada en esos ojos verdes y llorosos que una vez pertenecieron a un par de ojos negros. No había nadie más que pudiera mostrar una emoción tan genuina y pura como su hermano, y Ace se encontró creyendo.

—Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios te encontré. Gracias a Dios que viviste –Ace puso sus manos en el cabello de su hermano, negro y desordenado, al igual que antes. —Ace está vivo –Luffy se las arregló entre lágrimas. Una mano se presionó contra el pecho de Ace, justo sobre su corazón. —Estoy realmente muy feliz de que Ace esté vivo.

El suéter hecho en casa de Ace gradualmente recogió la auténtica cascada de lágrimas que todavía abandonaba los ojos de Luffy. Sosteniéndolo y murmurando palabras de consuelo y seguridad era todo lo que Ace podía hacer. Apenas puede creerlo, pero su hermano, su hermano menor que murió frente a sus ojos está vivo, y en sus brazos—a Ace le preocupa que si lo suelta, todo se disolverá en nada más que un engaño pasajero.

Se sienta allí por un largo tiempo, más de lo que es cómodo para cualquiera de ellos en sus incómodas posiciones. Al final, es Ace quien se aleja, empujando con suavidad a su hermano un poco hacia atrás para que pueda mirarlo.

Se parece a Harry, el chico que acaba de conocer, pero como el chico sonríe de forma vibrante, todo lo que ve es a Luffy.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Ace no espera una respuesta, pero Luffy le da una de todos modos.

—No sé. Aunque es bastante ingenioso.

Ingenioso no es la palabra que Ace usaría en este momento. _'Milagroso es más parecido'_ , piensa. En voz alta dice: —Es simplemente extraño. Tengo todos estos recuerdos de ser Rin, y creo que todavía soy Ron, pero quiero decir, ahora soy Ace también.

—Yo igual –Luffy inclina la cabeza. —Solo soy Harry, pero no solo Harry. Es un misterio.

Ace se ríe.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. No hay otra manera de decirlo.

Luffy pica las mejillas de Ace, riéndose.

— ¿Qué?

—Ace tiene pecas.

El pelirrojo golpeó juguetonamente la mano de su hermano menor.

—Tú tienes lentes. ¿Qué pasa con eso, huh? –Ace los arrancó de la nariz de Luffy y los examinó.

— ¿Huh? ¡Devuélvelos!

Ace los sostiene por el costado de su estructura metálica, maravillado por el grosor del lente.

—Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no te conoce muy bien. Vas a romper esto, no hay dudas al respecto.

Luffy hizo una mueca cuando Ace finalmente devolvió las gafas al rostro del joven.

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás. Tal vez deberíamos mirar y ver su hay un hechizo que arregle tu visión.

—Ooh, ¡Magia! ¡Cosa misteriosa!

—Es genial, ¿Cierto? Al menos no estamos en un universo aburrido con—

—Ahem –tanto como Luffy y Ace se voltearon para ver a una mujer regordeta y canosa empujando un carrito. También notaron que todavía estaban sentados el uno sobre el otro.

— ¿Algo del carrito? –preguntó, todavía mirándolos desagrado.

— ¡Comida! –grita Luffy, saltando del regazo de Ace.

—Ahhh –Ace está en la misma página, pero de repente recuerda que su situación financiera es realmente triste en el mejor de los casos. Está a punto de rechazarla cuando Luffy le arroja un puñado de monedas de oro.

— ¡Dos de todo!

Ella está sorprendida por su entusiasmo, y da un paso atrás.

—Vas a darte un dolor de estómago, joven –advierte.

Luffy simplemente empujó su dinero hacia ella más, provocando un suspiro. Tomó una de las monedas de oro de hasta arriba y le dio un puñado de aperitivos, y algunas monedas color marrón.

— ¡Gracias! –chilló Luffy. les dio una mirada recelosa antes de sacudir la cabeza y avanzar. Ace parpadeó. Aparentemente su hermano tenía una situación financiera mucho mejor que él.

— ¡Aaaace! ¡Tenemos comida! –Luffy se sentó frente a Ace y tiro todos los dulces y pasteles en el asiento junto a él.

—Te lo haré mucho mejor –dice Ace y levanta un dedo. Hurgo en sus bolsillos delanteros por cuatro sándwiches aplastados. A Luffy apenas le importaba su estado. En cambio, su atención se centraba únicamente en las capas de papilla rosa que se extendía entre el pan. El mayor de los dos no podía entender ahora cómo pudo haber sido tan poco entusiasta acerca de la carne en conserva antes de recordar.

— ¡CARNE!

Ace sonríe y le arrojó dos sándwiches a su hermano, quien los atrapó fácilmente. Luffy procedió a arrancarle las envolturas y metérselos en la boca al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas estaban estiradas a longitudes anormales y Ace hizo una pausa en su propio bocado de sándwich.

—Luffy, ¿Todavía tiene tu poder de la Fruta del Diablo?

— ¿Hm? –Luffy tragó y luego tiró de su mejilla. Efectivamente, la piel siguió a sus dedos a la acción familiar. Parpadeó sorprendido, y Ace sabía que no lo había pensado antes.

—No lo hacía antes… –dice Luffy, frunciendo el ceño. —No sé porque. Tal vez es magia.

Eso es lo único que tiene sentido para Ace. Tal vez la magia de Luffy transformó su cuerpo en lo que recodaba ser. O algo. Comparado con todas las demás sorpresas, esta última no destacada demasiado. Una parte de Ace todavía estaba luchando por conciliar que él es realmente Ron, y que su hermano estaba aquí y estaba muy vivo.

—Ne, ne, Ace, ¿Todavía eres fuego? –pregunta Luffy, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ace no había pensado en ello, demasiado distraído por su revelación y Luffy como para darle mucha importancia, pero mientras se concentraba en su cuerpo, se encuentra que su cuerpo se siente sin peso, y el fuego lentamente arde justo debajo de su piel, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral mientras se convierte en una verdadera hoguera. De repente, no puede imaginar cómo vivió sin llamas corriendo por su cuerpo. Con apenas un pensamiento convoca un poco de fuego y lo sostiene en su palma. Luffy sonríe ampliamente, y Ace lo imita.

—Oh, ¡Wow!

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltan y se vuelven hacia la puerta presas del pánico. Una chica de su edad se encuentra en la entrada. Su cabello es grueso y encrespado y ya tiene puestas las túnicas negras del uniforme escolar. Sus grandes ojos marrones están fijos en la llama de Ace. El fuego se dispersa de la mano de Ace automáticamente.

—Es un hechizo de alto nivel, ¿No? –pregunta con entusiasmo, sentándose junto a Luffy. —Ya he leído nuestros libros de texto, y sé que no hay un hechizo de fuego en ninguno de ellos, ¡Especialmente uno que use magia sin varita! ¿Tu familia te lo enseñó? ¿O has leído aún más que yo, llegando a cosas de segundo y tercer año? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger por cierto.

Ace parpadeó ante la repentina avalancha de información. Lentamente extendió su mano, pero descubrió que su mente estaba en blanco buscando su nombre.

—Ese es Donald Westly –interrumpió Luffy.

—Es un placer conocerte, Donald –ella le dio un firme apretón de mano y Ace se dio una palmada en el rostro.

—Es Ronald Weasley –corrigió. —Pero solo llámame Ron, ¿Está bien?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Luffy que todavía estaba sonriendo, y Ace podía ver que ya estaba sacando conclusiones sobre él y su nivel de inteligencia.

— ¿Y tú eres?

— ¡Soy Harry Potter! –él tomó su mano repentinamente floja y la sacudió.

— ¿H-Harry Potter? –su boca se abrió. — ¡No puedo creer que te estoy conociendo! ¡He leído mucho sobre ti en tanto libros! ¡Eres uno de los magos más conocidos que jamás ha existido! Hicieron un capitulo completo dedicado a ti y todo lo que sucedió con Ya-Sabes-Quien en Grandes Magos del Siglo Veinte. ¡Esto es fantástico!

—Oh. Gracias –Luffy inclinó su cabeza un poco, mirándola intensamente.

Su penetrante mirada debió ponerla nerviosa, porque Ace la vio inquietarse por un momento o dos antes de ponerse de pie apresuradamente.

—Bueno, debo irme, debo ayudar a un chico llamado Neville a encontrar su sapo. No lo han visto, ¿O sí?

—Nope –Ace se hundió de hombros.

—Muy bien, bueno, probablemente deberían cambiarse a sus túnicas, vamos a llegar en una hora más o menos –instruyó.

—Vale.

Se desplazó torpemente hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a Luffy con total fascinación. Él le sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano.

— ¡Te veremos en el castillo!

Un leve sonrojo de felicidad le da color a sus mejillas y asiente una ve antes de desaparecer en la entrada. La sonrisa se desvanece lentamente del rostro de Luffy.

—Es extraño ser famoso por algo que no recuerdo –dice haciendo un leve puchero.

—También lo creo. Y cielos, eres famoso. No tienes idea de lo famoso que eres, lo apuesto. Es realmente raro.

A medida que Ace trata de concentrarse en el hecho de que su hermano pequeño es de repente el salvador del mundo mágico, siente un dolor de cabeza viniendo. Todo es demasiado—su repentino recuerdo de memorias, _muriendo_ y Luffy sangrando—en todos los sentidos. Todavía no está listo para lidiar con el estatus adicional de su hermano como celebridad. En este momento, solo quiere llegar a Hogwarts.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana, sabía que era un gran día (después de todo, ¡Finalmente iría a Hogwarts!), pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabía ni la mitad de eso. Hoy había cambiado su vida entera de una manera que nunca espero.

— ¿Deberíamos vestirnos como Hermit dijo? –preguntó Luffy.

—Creo que su nombre era Hermione –corrigió Ace con una sonrisa.

— ¿No es lo que dije?

Ace solo sacude la cabeza antes de pararse de la silla y estirar las manos hacia el compartimiento superior en busca de su túnica.

—También podría. Podemos terminar de comer después, supongo.

— ¡Vale! –chilla Luffy, sacando su propio baúl y tambaleándose bajo su peso. Lo dejó caer pesadamente y deja escapar un triste suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy taaaaan débil –gime Luffy.

Ace sonríe.

—No te preocupes, arreglaremos eso. Apuesto a que podemos encontrar un lugar para entrenar en Hogwarts. Es una escuela mágica, así que tiene que tener un lugar _secreto_.

La última palabra hace que Luffy se entusiasme casi de inmediato, y Ace sonríe.

Luffy empieza a reír.

— ¡Es genial ir a una verdadera escuela de magia!

El chico con pecas asiente firmemente de acuerdo. ¡No puede esperar a ver el castillo por sí mismo!

Luffy estaba inquieto a un lado de Ace mientras se paraban en una pequeña multitud de primeros años, esperando ser llamados al frente donde pudieran ser sorteados.

—Luffy, cálmate –susurra Ace.

—Quiero usar el sombrero misterioso ya –Luffy se quejó.

—Están en la M. Estas por venir, así que quédate quieto.

—Bien –se remueve y permanece en silencio durante diez segundos completos.

— ¿Crees que estaremos en la misma casa? –Luffy finalmente pregunta. Ace lo mira, pero los ojos de su hermano están fijados hacia delante.

A decir verdad, Ace ha estado pensando en esa posibilidad desde que abandonó el tren. No quería separarse de su hermano tan pronto después de reunirse—

 _en un lugar sin explosiones y humo_

 _donde no tuvieran cortes y moretones cubriéndoles la piel_

 _y donde Ace no se preocupe si su hermano sobrevivirá a la lucha contra tanto almirantes, especialmente con lo desgastado que se ve y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los marines también los vean_ —

— ¿Ace?

El chico pecoso se sacudió los pensamientos con un tirón en la manga y una mirada preocupada. Recuperándose rápidamente, puso una sonrisa firme en su rostro.

—Definitivamente. E incluso si no estamos en la misma casa, lo haremos funcionar de todos modos.

Luffy sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Potter, Harry –llamó la mujer de aspecto estricto, y Luffy sonrió aún más por la emoción. Se sentó ansioso en el taburete y esperó con poca paciencia a que ella le pusiera el sombrero en la cabeza. Cuando lo hico, la boca de Luffy se abrió con sorpresa, Ace ve a su hermano un poco nervioso, esperando que nada estuviera mal. Le toma más tiempo que a cualquiera de los niños anteriores, y puede escuchar el ruido de los murmullos alzarse desde las mesas, y ve que incluso algunos maestros intercambian miradas.

Después de un doloroso período de tiempo, el sombrero al fin abrió la boca.

— ¡Gryffindor!

Un rugido de gritos provino de una de las mesas del medio y Luffy descendió alegremente de su lugar en el taburete y trotó hacia su nueva casa. La gente clama por hablar con él, y las manos de Luffy se estrechan a diestra a siniestra. Ace ve que sus ojos se giran hacia él y le envía a Luffy una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La subdirectora adjunta en realidad tuvo que aclararse la garganta tres veces para que todos se callen. Una vez que lo estuvieron, los revisa con una mirada seria antes de volver a su pergamino para reanudar la ceremonia. Finalmente, solo queda un puñado de niños. Y ella grita.

—Weasley, Ronald.

Ace descubre que está inexplicablemente nervioso al recordar que su familia espera que esté en Gryffindor. Dios, si entra a Slytherin tendrán motivos para repudiarlo. Su mente, de repente, capta ese pensamiento, espera, de repente tiene una familia—una con una madre amable y un padre que no es un trozo de basura bueno para nada. Suspira y sube los escalones, preguntándose cuándo su vida se volvió tan complicada.

El sombrero puso un poco arriba de sus ojos y espero que _algo_ pasara. Cuando lo hizo, apenas contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

— _Bueno, eres una persona interesante, ¿Verdad?_

— _Qué_ — _¿Quién eres?_

— _El Sombrero Seleccionador. Ahora silencio mientras hago mi trabajo._

Ace también se preguntó cuándo su vida se volvió tan extraña. Se tomó un momento para hacer una nota para matar a Fred y George por decirle que tenía que enfrentarse a un troll. Pequeñas mierdas.

— _Dos hermanos de muchos, ya veo. El otro chico que estuvo aquí, él es tu hermano también, ¿No? Simplemente no de esta vida._

— _Supongo_ –pensó Ace torpemente. El hecho de que esté hablando con un sombrero mágico en su cabeza no es algo que haya aceptado por completo.

— _Bueno, tienes muchas cualidades que elegir. Hmmm, estoy dividido entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para ser honesto. La razón detrás de la primera realmente no necesita ser explicada, pero estoy considerando la segunda porque tienes una curva de aprendizaje muy marcada_ — _también eres increíblemente innovador y tu inteligencia cinética es realmente notable. Serías una adición bienvenida a esa casa. Muy pocas personas de diferente inteligencia han ingresado a Ravenclaw recientemente, así que me inclinó por esa_ —

— _¡No!_ –Ace gritó en su mente. — _¡No puedes sepárame de Luffy!_ –su garganta se contrae levemente ante la caliente sacudida de ansiedad que recorre su cuerpo.

Escucha al sombrero suspirar y siente(?) diversión liviana.

— _Si me dejas hablar, te dejaría saber que si bien harías un gran Ravenclaw, también quedarías bien con Gryffindor. Y nunca sería tan cruel para separarlos después de que se reunieron tan recientemente._

Ace vaciló.

— ¡Gryffindor! El sombrero grita en voz alta. Ace es muy consciente de los gritos de Fred, George y Luffy, pero su mente se ve atrapada en la advertencia

— _Se cuidadoso. Este mundo tiene cosas interesadas reservadas para el Chico que Vivió._

Con esa criptica despedida, el sombrero fue quitado de su cabeza y bajó las escaleras un poco aturdido por todo. Caminó hacia Fred, George y Luffy, quienes le estaban sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡Sabía que sobrevivirías! –dijo George.

— ¡Estabas preocupado por nada! –dijo Fred.

—Sí –dice Ace, un tanto distraído, mientras se sienta al lado de Luffy que sonríe como loco.

— ¡Estamos en la misma casa! –Luffy simplemente chilla. Eso gana algunas miradas interesadas.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que hiciste un buen amigo, eh, Ronniekins? –preguntó George.

Antes de que Ace pueda responder, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y Ace se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia terminó cuando él no estaba prestando atención. Luffy agarró su mano debajo de la mesa, y Ace le dio un apretón. Porque él también sabía lo importante que era entrar en la misma casa, y que ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo de otra forma a pesar de lo que decían.

Ace apretó su agarre e intentó apartar la advertencia del sombrero a la parte trasera de su mente. No importaba lo que el mundo le deparara a su hermano. Nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Luffy nunca más.

Dumbledore aplaude con sus manos después de alunas palabras y comida aparece en la mesa. Un _montón_ de comida. Ace se ríe porque Luffy parece que murió y ha ido al cielo. Ambos hermanos acumulan la comida con entusiasmo. Bajo las miradas ocasionales de Fred y George, Ro usa su mejor autocontrol para permanecer un poco civilizado mientras come. Luffy tampoco se vuelve loco como normalmente lo haría, pero Ace piensa que es principalmente porque está tan cautivado por todo lo demás. Sus ojos yendo al techo y a las velas flotantes, hacia los profesores y luego de vuelta a la comida en un ciclo continuo. Después de un festín absolutamente esplendido, seguido de una variedad decadente de postres, Dumbledore se para una vez más y sube al podio. Con un gesto de mano, la comida se desvanece. para gran consternación de Ace y Luffy.

—Ahora que estamos alimentados y bebidos, les diré algunas cosas antes de que vayan a la cama –explora la multitud con penetrantes ojos azules. —El Sr. Flich, el cuidador, me ha pedido nuevamente que les recuerde a todos que no deben usar magia entre clases en los pasillos. Además, los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que el bosque alrededor de los terrenos del castillo está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Algunos de nuestros mayores harían bien en recordar esto también. Además…

Ace deja de escuchar. Las miradas de Luffy y la suya se encuentras, y ambos sonríen con entusiasmo.

—Tiene un bosque –dice Luffy con entusiasmo. La cuestión de dónde van a entrenar ha sido respondida, todo lo que tiene que hacer es descubrir la logística.

—Vamos a explorar tan pronto como podamos –responde Ace, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para que Fred y George no lo escuchen, o peor, Percy. No hay duda de que obtendría un Vociferadora por solo hablar de eso.

Ace comienza a prestar atención una vez más a medida que todo el salón se convierte en una horrible mezcla de notas musicales que solo comparten palabras en común que aparentemente es la canción escolar de Hogwarts. Los ojos de Luffy se iluminan y se apresura a unirse con una melodía que tiene un tono decididamente pirata. Ace sonríe y envuelve su brazo alrededor del hombro de Luffy, tarareando lo que sea que esté cantando su hermano. La canción suena vieja, y Ace está seguro de que nunca antes la había escuchado. Se pregunta distraídamente dónde su hermano tomó esa canción. Después de que la canción terminara (y Fred y George dejaran de alargarla con su interpretación de la marcha fúnebre), Dumbledore los despidió para la cama.

Luffy oohs y ahhs a las escaleras y retratos en movimiento, y Ace está un poco entretenido al notar que él no es el único. Los ojos maravillados de Luffy encajan perfectamente en medio de la multitud de excitables niños de once años. Cuando Percy los llevó al dormitorio de Gryffindor, lo encontró lleno de sillas grandes y muchas mesas comunes, iluminadas con luz cálida y parpadeante, y pintadas con rojos y dorados. Ace pensó que era perfecto.

—Los chicos están a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha. Sus nombres estarán en una placa afuera de la habitación y su equipaje debería estar cerca de su cama. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntar.

En el momento en que Percy cierra su boca, todos saltan hacia las escaleras ansiosos por ver sus habitaciones. Ace y Luffy están a la cabeza de la carga. Encontraron su habitación al final del pasillo. Una reluciente placa de bronce muestra sus nombre uno al lado del otro, y Ace y Luffy no pueden evitar reírse. Esto no podría haber funcionado mejor. Ace está empezando a pensar que cree que es el karma, porque Luffy debe haber ahorrado una gran cantidad si las cosas van tan bien.

Intercambiando sonrisas, Ace y Luffy giran la perilla y entran a su dormitorio.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Una nueva traducción... Hehe—Como siempre, no me arrepiento. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Amo los crossovers, sobre todo si se tratan de fics de reencarnaciones, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como mí.

 _ **Espero les guste, gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **fingers-falling-upwards** _ **aquí en FF.**_


	2. I: Familiar y totalmente nuevo

_En el cual los chicos se ajustan a Hogwarts…_

* * *

Ace se despierta repentinamente con unas manos agarrando sus hombros y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente. Sus ojos se abren en una respuesta entrenada, solo para que su cuerpo se sacuda torpemente, no acostumbrado a tan rápida acción. Finalmente registra a Luffy, sentado radiantemente en la cama de Ace.

— ¡Deeespierta! ¡Tenemos clases de magia! –dice Luffy.

Es cierto.

Escuela de magia.

La… reencarnación.

Ser un pelirrojo.

Luffy siendo Harry Potter.

Teniendo una _familia_.

Mierda. Todo era tan extraño. No sabía cuán listo estaba para enfrentar el nuevo mundo. Los quejidos de Luffy son insistentes, y Ace se encuentra levantándose y dejando la comodidad de su cama. Se frota los ojos con las gastadas mangas de su camisa y retira la cortina que cierra su cama de todos los demás. Es recibido por varias miradas extrañas de los otros tres chicos en la habitación. Entonces se da cuenta de que todo el asunto con Luffy probablemente parece bastante raro, ya que se supone que los dos son casi desconocidos. Ah, bueno. Se encoge de hombros internamente antes de ir a su baúl y encontrar algo cómodo que usar debajo de su túnica. Luffy se baja de su cama en un excitable salto y hace lo mismo, curioseando su baúl de manera descuidada. Los otros chicos todavía están mirándolos.

— ¿Qué es? –pregunta Ace finalmente, después de quitarse la camisa con la que duerme y poniéndose una nueva sobre la cabeza.

—N-Nada –responde uno de los chicos más ansiosos, Neville.

— ¿Qué horas es de todos modos?

Dean, cuyo acento es agradablemente diferente, mira el reloj de cuerda en su muñeca.

—Casi las siete.

Ace parpadea.

—Las clases no comienzan hasta las nueve –se gira hacia Luffy que no ha prestado atención a la conversación en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste dos horas antes? –preguntó Ace.

— ¡Descubrí por ese chico Perky que el Gran Comedor abre a las siete y cuarto! ¡Así que apresúrate!

— ¿Perky? –todos miraron hacia él con confusión. A Ace le tomó casi un minuto traducir.

— ¿Te refieres a Percy? –Ace no puede detener la risa. 'Perky[1]' no es cómo describiría a su serio y severo hermano mayor.

—Sí, ese chico –dijo Luffy con ligereza, y la realización finalmente amanece en Ace.

— ¿Me despertaste por comida? –la voz de Ace es completamente inexpresiva.

—Sep –desvergonzado. Su hermano es un desvergonzado.

—Vale –dice Ace con tono de aceptación, poniéndose la túnica. Al menos él es coherente.

— ¿Eso no te molesta? –Seamus, quien también tiene un acento que hace que los ojos de Luffy brillen, pregunta.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no? –Ace mira a los otros tres que están de pie o sentados en sus respectivas camas. — ¿Por qué estás despierto? ¿L—Harry te despertó?

—Bueno, sí –admitió Seamus. —Está bien sin embargo. Quiero asegurarme de tener todo lo que necesito antes de ir a clase, así que esto me da un poco de tiempo, supongo.

Ace aprecia que el chico este siendo amable con Luffy y sus excentricidades. Por otra parte, podría ser solo los nervios de tener compañeros de habitación por primera vez, especialmente desde que Luffy es aclamado como el mesías…

Ace se sacude a sí mismo. Incluso él todavía siente la leve sensación de adoración al héroe en el fondo de su mente desde antes de recordar todo. No obstante, cuando mira a su hermano, nunca encuentra la apariencia de un héroe, solo el maravilloso brillo de algo inexplicablemente especial y normal—solo Luffy.

—Vamos, ¡Vamos ya! –Dice Luffy, tirando de la manga de su túnica. Ace deja que su hermano lo guíe, y son seguidos por miradas desconcertadas y raras de sus compañeros de cuarto.

El sentido de orientación de Luffy nunca ha sido el mejor, ni tan malo como el de cierto espadachín, si Ace recuerda las innumerables historias bien – pero Luffy puede perderse fácilmente por lo sin esfuerzo que se mueve su mente. Aunque encontrar comida nunca ha sido un problema. Luffy arrastra a Ace con entusiasmo por las escaleras móviles, solo esperando la siguiente por el agarre constante de Ace. Si alguien viera a Ace y su hermano saltando desde varias decenas de metros en el aire, es probable que sean enviados a San Mungo, sin mencionar que Ace no está seguro de cuán bien sus cuerpos infantiles no entrenados podrían lidiar con la tensión.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en un tiempo récord, justo cuando Flich estaba abriendo las puertas. Luffy acelera y reclama un asiento en la mesa en la que se sentaron ayer. Mientras se sientas, apareció una pequeña sección tipo buffet a su alrededor. Luffy dejó escapar un sonido excitado y procedió a comer todo como si no hubiera mañana. Ace se une a un ritmo más tranquilo. Está contento de que sean los únicos allí porque realmente están haciendo un desastre. Probablemente debería trabajar en eso… él y Luffy realmente no necesitan sobresalir más, y además, su madre y sus hermanos se burlaran de él por su falta de modales solo por masticar con la boca abierta. Apenas puede imaginar la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su madre si ella lo viera… Hace una nota para hablar de eso con Luffy más tarde.

Afortunadamente, la alimentación de Luffy se ha ralentizado considerablemente cuando otras personas comienzan a llegar, y para las ocho en punto su hermano menor se ha detenido por completo. Ace lo mira con preocupación, y Luffy le da una mirada increíblemente perturbada.

—No puedo comer mucho.

Ace se rió.

—Bueno, tienes once años de nuevo. No necesitas tanto.

Luffy dejó escapar un gemido antes de poner su cabeza sobre la mesa miserablemente. Ace solo sonríe mientras come una empanada de cereza.

— ¿Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley? –una voz demando su atención. Ambos voltearon para ver a la Profesora McGonagall rondando hacia ellos.

—Sí, ¿Profesora? –pregunta Ace, sus modales reflexivamente cayendo en su lugar.

—Tengo sus horarios –dijo ella. Con un movimiento rápido de varita, dos hojas de papel aparecieron ante ellos, flotando en el aire. Luffy se ríe de placer, y Ace no puede evitar sonreír también. Técnicamente ha crecido con magia toda su vida… y entonces, al mismo tiempo, no. Es esa parte de él que comparte secretamente una sonrisa con Luffy.

—Si primera clase es conmigo –dijo McGonagall. —No lleguen tarde.

Con esa advertencia, se mueve por la banca hacia otros estudiantes.

Ace parpadeó antes de tomar su horario desde el aire. Luffy hace lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos mira demasiado las clases que tienen antes de colocarlos uno al lado del otro, viendo los que coincidían. Ace se da cuenta con éxtasis de que tiene todas las mismas clases juntas. _Todas_ ellas. ¡Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Pasará todos los días con su hermano pequeño, como cuando eran más pequeños.

Su hermano maravillosamente vivo. No se ha permitido pensar en todo lo sucedido—

 _la sangre fluyendo por una mano con magma, mezclándose con la de su hermano pequeño_

 _abrazándolo mientras ambos sangraban_

 _muerte_

—Y en realidad, todavía no puede pensar en eso. No si quiere evitar tener un ataque de pánico. Tendrá que enfrentarlo eventualmente… pero Luffy está sentado frente a él, el brillo bailando en sus ojos. Estará bien si lo pospone por un tiempo, ¿Verdad? Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es encontrar la manera de lidiar con tener recuerdos de dos vidas muy diferentes, asistir a la escuela de magia y mantener a salvo a su hermano. no parece tan difícil. Lo único importante en mantener su cordura…

Luffy sonríe como un idiota, y Ace sabe que estará bien con todo lo que se cruce en su camino. Porque él y Luffy están _juntos_.

* * *

La escuela, Ace pronto se da cuenta, es un poco aburrida. Al no haber asistido a ningún tipo de escolarización formal, descubre que las restricciones y la precisión de su horario son una irritante construcción. Si tan solo pudiera escoger y elegir cuándo iban a clases…

Aunque a Ace no le desagradan las clases; Luffy y él en realidad disfrutan de la gran mayoría de ellas. La transfiguración es especialmente genial. Luffy está completamente enamorado de ella ('Ace, ¡Podemos convertir las cosas en carne!'). Ace acepta que es genial, pero ninguno de ellos sobresale especialmente en la clase. No como Hermione Granger. El primer dpia ella es la púnica que se las arregla para convertir su cerilla en una aguja, y Luffy la aplaude.

— ¡Eso es tan increíble! ¡Genial, Hermit!

El rubor resultante de vergüenza en su rostro no era lo que Luffy estaba buscando, pero Ace sabía que no había forma de evitarlo. Hermione poco a poco se acostumbraría a los dos hermanos y a sus extrañas manías, al igual que todos los demás en su año. El hecho de que nadie parpadeara cuando Luffy ponía estrellas en sus ojos y gritaba '¡Eso es tan genial!', eran una señal de que el proceso ya comenzó.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por otro lado, era una especie de broma. Ace estaba deseando que llegara ese momento, pero el profesor era tan raro que difícilmente hacían algo. Era tan malo que en realidad Luffy tenía dolores de cabeza por la clase.

Algo que Ace no esperaba, era disfrutar tanto Historia. Después de escuchar a todos quejarse y lamentarse sobre Historia de la Magia, Ace no esperaba mucho, pero resulto ser una de sus clases favoritas. Luffy y él tomaban asiento en la parte de atrás y entonces… zzzzzz. Era como una siesta programada y la voz del Profesor Binns creaba un ruido blanco excelente. Cada vez que Ace hacia contacto visual con Hermione Granger después de despertarse de una siesta excepcionalmente refrescante, la atrapaba lanzándole severas miradas de desaprobación. Luffy siempre sonreía cuando las veía.

Los miércoles y viernes, se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde y subían a la torre de astronomía, donde estudiaban las estrellas y trazaban las constelaciones. Ace estaba completamente fascinado al darse cuenta de que el cielo aquí era diferente al que estaba en casa, y estaba ansioso por explorar las diferencias, y Luffy simplemente adoraba mirar las estrellas (Ace bromeaba sobre cosas brillantes y Luffy nunca lo refutaba). Le explicaba a Ace que había personas que habían estado en la luna en este mundo, llamados _astronautas_.

Era una cuestión muggle, por lo que Ace entendía por qué nunca había escuchado de eso, pero de repente se preguntó qué otras cosas se perdió al aprender porque no eran mágicas. Había crecido con un prejuicio contra los muggles, ahora se daba cuenta. Los muggles no eran tan malo –de hecho, inofensivos– pero ellos eran tratados como niños lentos en su casa; esos muggles tontos y luchadores, tan inconscientes del mundo mágico que los rodeaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que su familia y el resto del mundo mágico ciertamente no eran mejores. Llevar a alguien a la luna era un gran asunto… y genial. Ace hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Luffy sobre eso más tarde, como lo hacía cada vez que aparecía algo como esto, pero siempre se encontraba olvidándolo. La escuela era más ocupante de lo que esperaba. Ya sea explorando nuevas partes del castillo, asistiendo a clases, haciendo tareas o simplemente corriendo por los pasillos con Luffy, el horario de Ace estaba completo. Admitía que era bastante agradable, a pesar de las molestas restricciones.

Habían descubierto una buena cantidad de 'salas misteriosas' como Luffy las llamaba. ¡En la primera semana, incluso encontraron un enorme perro de tres cabezas! Vigilaba una puerta trampa que solo suplicaba a Ace y Luffy que la expliraran. El sentido común y un horario repleto les impedía hacerlo, a pesar de sus deseos, y finalmente se desvaneció de su mente, solo otra peculiaridad del increíble castillo.

Encantamientos era una clase genial, aunque el Profesor Flitwick era excitable. Tomaban todo tipo de hechizos inútiles que hacían la vida mucho más conveniente. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo sería la otra línea de tiempo de Ace si tuvieran tales cosas. _Alohomora_ , por ejemplo, habría sido útil cuando se trataba de habitaciones cerradas con llave, baúles, y esposas—

 _esposas de piedra marina que cortaban contra su cuerpo dolorosamente tangible_

 _luchando para escapar de ella mientras su familia cargaba hacia la batalla en su nombre_

 _él nunca_ _ **quiso**_ _eso_ —

Ace… Ace no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas con todas sus clases pasando. Cada vez que algo así surgía y él se distraída por un minuto o dos, inmediatamente lo empujaba al fondo de su mente. De todos modos, a Ace le gustaba Encantamientos en su mayor parte, a excepción de la leve fascinación de Flitwick con su hermano pequeño. Durante la primera clase, el bajo Profesor se cayó de su pila de libros después de decir 'Harry Potter'.

No era el único que hacia una pausa y jadeaba. Eso molestaba a Ace. Ellos trataban a su hermano como una especie de criatura extraña. Se encontraba mirándolos más fuerte de lo que debería ser. Sin embargo, cada vez que se enojaba demasiado, Luffy estaba allí, riéndose, silenciosamente diciéndole que no importaba. Ace todavía no sabía qué tan cierto era eso, aunque Luffy parecía creerlo menos.

Todavía no podía reconciliar el hecho de que su hermano aparentemente era El-Chico-Que-Vivió. Un día Ace se entregó a su curiosidad y preguntó si Luffy recordaba algo de esa noche. Su hermano sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ace se preguntó cuánto le molestaba realmente, pero tenía miedo de alcanzar el tema. Había un vacío en esos ojos que Ace no estaba preparado para enfrentar, por lo que Ace preguntaba sobre su vida y quedaba cautivado por las fantásticas historias muggles que su hermano contaba.

Aparentemente vivía con su tía, su tío, y su hijo, Dudley. Luffy no parecía demasiado aficionado a ellos por la razón que sea (Ace suponía que eran personas increíblemente aburridas, algo que probablemente haría suspirar a Luffy y llorar dramáticamente), por lo que no presionó demasiado el tema.

En cambio, Ace regresaba con creces, compartiendo partes de su vida con Luffy. Muchas de sus historias tenían que ver con sus otros hermanos y Ginny. Luffy se veía emocionado por tener tantos hermanos, y a Ace le daba un poco de pena darse cuenta de que en este monto, no solo tenía uno, que él estaba solo… pero eso fue antes de que Ace regresara. Nunca permitiría que Luffy olvidara que tiene un hermano, aunque tiene que contenerse de muestras de afecto fraternal. Odia tener la misma edad. No puede cuidar de Luffy como lo hacía antes, y simplemente no es justo.

Pociones con el Profesor Snape es… interesante. El hombre tiene un aire intimidante. O al menos es probable para los niños de once años con los que Luffy y Ace comparten la clase (eso excluye a los Slytherin, que parecen estar en su zona), pero para los dos hermanos que se han enfrentado a un Shichibukai, mirando a la muerte a la cara, librando una guerra contra el orden mundial y se entrenaron con Garp—no era demasiado impresionante. El primer día que el par tuvo su clase, Snape se desvivió por meterse con Luffy. Ace casi incendia su escritorio compartido en su enojo por el descarado desdén hacia su hermano sin más motivo que la fama inherente de Luffy. Luffy sonrió todo el tiempo, por lo que Ace no puede decir nada.

—Dime, Potter, ¿Qué obtendría si añadiera la raíz pulverizada de asfódelo en una infusión de ajenjo? –su profesor dijo en voz cansina.

La mano de Hermione se elevó en el aire, y Ace casi pudo verla caer de su asiento en su frenesí.

—No sé –chilló Luffy, son molestia. Algunos niños corrieron el riesgo de reírse, pero se detuvieron cuando Snape hizo una cara particularmente desagradable.

—Gracias por eso. Ahora que todos sabemos que la fama claramente no complementa la redondez de una persona en lo más minino. ¿Sabes por casualidad dónde podrías encontrar un bezoar?

De nuevo, Hermione levantó su mano, luciendo como si pudiera sufrir de un desgarre de musculo.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es un bezoar? ¿Es comestible?

Esta vez, muchos de los niños comenzaron a reírse. Gryffindors y Slytherins por igual. Ace rodó los ojos. A veces Luffy es increíblemente estúpido. Aun así… eso no es excusa para que Snape lo critique. Dicho profesor se ve increíblemente engreído y disgustado al mismo tiempo, y Ace casi puede ver los comentarios peyorativos que se ciernen sobre su lengua.

—Dime, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

— ¡Ni idea! –Luffy respondió una vez más, antes de que sus ojos se giraran hacia Hermione. — ¿Puedo usar una _lifeline_ [1]?

Todo el mundo hizo una pausa, y algunos de los niños hijos de muggles se ahogaron con aire. Ace no tiene idea de qué se trata eso. Shanks se veía tan desconcertado.

— ¿Una _qué_? –siseó Snape.

—Una lifeline. Es la cosa en ese programa con dinero. Cuando la persona no sabe la respuesta, puede eliminar algunas opciones o llamar a un amigo.

— ¿Estás hablando de un _programa de juegos_? –Snape finalmente gruñó. Eso no aclaraba nada para Ace, y veía a muchos de los otros niños confundidos, pero algunos parecían saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y sus ojos eran tan amplios que parecían salir de sus orbitas. Era interesante para Ace, sin embargo, que Snape entendiera la referencia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Entonces lo entiende! De acuerdo, usaré mi lifeline y llamaré… mmmmm, ¡Hermit! –Luffy apuntó hacia la chica aturdida cuyo brazo todavía estaba levantado. Su rostro rápidamente se calentó con ira.

— ¡Mi nombre es Hermione!

— ¡Eso es lo que dije! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Estoy bastante seguro de que hay un límite de tiempo para estas cosas.

Ella no necesito más invitación.

—A lo primero, señor, crearía una poción para dormir increíblemente poderosa. Un bezoar puede encontrarse en el estómago de una cabra, ¡Y el acónito y la luparia son la misma planta! –Hermione soltó todo en una ráfaga de palabras muy educada. Ace no entendió ni una pizca, pero por el interesante tono rojo que estaba ganando el rostro de su profesor, parecía que él sí.

— ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tan descarada indiferencia a un profesor y completa arrogancia! Ahora, ¡¿Por qué no toman notas?! Escriban esto –dijo Snape, alzando la voz. Muchos de los niños de Gryffindor parecían listos para protestar, pero su expresión todavía furiosa les impidió hablar. Les dio la espalda para escribir en la pizarra.

Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que Ace se giró levemente y le dio una sonrisa y un guiñó amistoso. Ella miró, luciendo insegura de qué hacer con eso aparte de darle una sonrisa incierta, y Ace miró al frente de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Dean y Seamus le daban un pulgar arriba y una amplia sonrisa, por lo que Ace sabía que al menos la amistad valía más que los puntos de la casa, lo cual era un pensamiento bastante cálido.

* * *

No fue hasta las tres semanas en el término cuando Ace y Luffy encontraron tiempo para visitar al gigante amistoso con el paraguas 'increíble'. Luffy parecía pensar que el guardabosque era más que genial, por lo que Ace estaba naturalmente curioso. Su hermano pensaba que muchas cosas eran increíbles, algunas de las cuales eran ataques de enemigos, cosas brillantes y ciborgs, por lo que Ace no podía tragar por completo la sospecha que ocasionalmente sentía por las personas que pasaban tiempo con su hermano. Ace no dudaba realmente de que este tipo Hagrid era probablemente tan amable como sonaba, pero todavía quería verlo de nuevo.

Mientras seguían las instrucciones que Hagrid les envió en el correo esa mañana, el dúo se encontraba acercándose a una pequeña cabaña justo al borde del _bosque_. Oh sí, _el_ bosque. Luffy casi estaba salivando por los extraños sonidos que escuchaban venir de allí, y Ace tenía que empujar a su hermano para mantenerlo en el objetivo.

Hagrid, como dijo Luffy, era amistoso y bastante genial. Durante la visita, un gran perro llamado Fang los babeó enérgicamente, y ambos disfrutaron jugando con él, mientras que Hagrid hablaba felizmente acera de algunas extrañas criaturas de las que Luffy parecía no podía evitar gritar y aullar con deleite. Hagrid también hacia un increíble pastel de café que era un verdadero desafío para sus mandíbulas, pero habían comido cosas más difíciles antes, y aunque era un poco rara, tenía un sabor único. El hombre parecía completamente encantado cuando le pidieron un poco para llevar de vuelta al castillo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente selló el trato para la aprobación de Ace era el afecto aparente cuando Hagrid miraba a su hermano. Cerca del final de la visita, después de conocerse y ponerse al día, lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Hagrid. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, alarmados, mientras el hombre alto hipaba y sollozaba en el pañuelo más grande que Ace hubiera visto.

—Te ves tan feliz, Harry –se las arregló para decir después de un tiempo. —Es tan agradable de ver. Me alegra que estés feliz aquí.

La sonrisa de Luffy se suavizo y se lanzó hacia adelante para darle un abrazo al gentil gigante. Ace se preguntaba cómo era su hermano antes, cuando era solo Harry, para que el guardabosques tenga tal reacción. Su propia impresión de Harry se limitaba a dos minutos de presentaciones incómodas, y quería preguntar por qué podría haber sido infeliz al salir de la cabaña, pero Luffy escaneó su entorno antes de lanzarse hacia el borde del bosque. Ace se le unió con gusto, y mientras trepaban por uno de los enormes árboles, con los brazos ardiendo por el ejercicio repentino, todos los pensamientos salieron de la mente de Ace excepto _libertad_.

A partir de entonces, el par tenía la costumbre de ir al bosque una vez al día durante la semana y tres veces al día los fines de semana (regresando solo por comida y tareas). El bosque Prohibido rápidamente convirtiéndose en su refugio. Es el único lugar en el que pueden llamarse 'Ace' y 'Luffy' sin preocuparse de oídos chismosos. Tampoco tienen que limitar su fuerza, lo cual es un alivio particular. No son muy fuertes en ese momento, pero están alcanzándolo, día a día, con cada patética pelea de entrenamiento.

Ace nunca entendió lo que sería tener que esconder continuamente su poder de Fruta del Diablo. En otro mundo, no había necesidad. Aquí, no obstante, sería arrojado a San Mungo o interrogado por el Ministerio si alguien lo veía prenderse en fuego. Así que se mantenía en la línea, sin dejar escapar una chispa de su ser—incluso cuando Snape intimidaba a su hermano, o los otros chismorreaban porque _aparentemente_ no había nada más de qué hablar. Era restrictivo y doloroso. Ace sabía que Luffy lo sentía con la misma intensidad. De vez en cuando, Ace atrapaba a su hermano estirando su brazo en dirección a algo lejano—era reflexivo, solo parte de lo que él había sido desde que tenía siete años, y Ace estaba francamente impresionado de que su hermano siempre sea capaz de recuperarse antes de ser atrapado. La acción siempre es seguida por una expresión en blanco antes de que Luffy rescinda su alcance.

Ace solo tuvo su fruta después de unirse a los Piratas de Barbablanca, por lo que solo habían pasado dos años desde que estaba en fuego. Al no tener esa sensación ardiente y oxigenada flotando justo debajo de su piel, la ingravidez que proporcionaba ser usuario de logia—era sofocante pensarlo siquiera. Ya no podía imaginarse viviendo sin eso, ahora que lo recordaba. Luffy debía tenerlo mucho, mucho peor, porque había sido de goma por más de die años. Luffy utilizaba el tiempo en el bosque que no gastaba entrenando, trepando por los grandes árboles, extendiendo los brazos a ridículas longitudes.

Ace decidió que algo que absolutamente debía enseñarle a su hermano era Haki. Antes de la batalla de Marineford no sabía que Luffy poseía la capacidad de Haki del Conquistador, pero viendo todo lo que sabía de su hermano, ahora parecía bastante obvio para él. Ace intentó en su tercera visita al bosque forzar a una araña bastante grande que encontraron (había un montón en este bosque por alguna razón) a figurativamente arrodillarse. Si intentó fue inútil y todo lo que gano fue un dolor de cabeza por su problema. Por un momento, no entendió porque no podía usarlo. Lo activó cuando tenía esa edad antes.

—Tal vez no seas lo suficientemente fuerte –sugirió Luffy de manera insulsa mientras golpeaba a la araña contra la tierra. —Mente y cuerpo. Eso es lo que Zoro solía decir.

Eso hizo clic por una vez para Ace y se estableció una determinación sombría en su cuerpo. Necesitaban ponerse en forma antes de fin de año si querían comenzar con los inicios de Haki.

Afortunadamente, parecían tener tiempo, clases, comer, entrenar, dormir—ese era su horario. Nada malo o incluso emocionante (para su consternación) sucedió alguna vez fuera de las peculiaridades habituales de sus clases.

Mientras que la escuela era limitada, aburrida e incluso estresante, Ace encontraba que el bosque y su hermano calmaban todos sus factores de tensión, y esos momentos se sentía como casa.


	3. I: Es así como funciona, ¿Verdad?

_En el cual los chicos se ajustan a Hogwarts…_

* * *

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas volado antes –dijo Ace. Por una vez, él es quien arrastra a su hermano. Acababan de salir de Historia de la Magia, y Luffy todavía se estaba sacudiendo los restos del sueño. Ace estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la inminente clase de vuelo para dormir—es la primera vez que permanece despierto durante la clase durante los dos meses que lleva aquí. Como esperaba, era aburrida, seco, y poco interesante; así que básicamente es la perfecta banda sonora para dormir.

—Estaba viviendo con muggles –se quejó Luffy. — ¡Si hubiera sabido que podía volar lo había hecho antes!

—No hay tiempo como el presente, ¡Así que date prisa y vamos al campo!

—Deja de correr –dijo Luffy con cansancio.

Llegaron al campo de juego en tiempo record y se encontraron con los de primer año acurrucados, emocionados y nerviosos. Parecía que su lección era con los Slytherins, y Ace se traga un gemido. Le habían dicho toda su vida de mago que los Slytherins eran magos oscuros, y nada podía venir de ellos. Aprovechando su experiencia en su otra vida, Ace sabía que no debía saltar a conclusiones en blanco en negro, pero aun así… todos realmente eran una especie de cretinos. Especialmente Malfoy. Sin embargo, el hecho de que moleste a Luffy más a menudo no tenía que ver con la opinión de Ace. Estaba siendo completamente objetivo.

La lección con Madame Hooch comenzó lentamente… realmente lento. Ace tuvo lecciones con Bill cuando era joven, por lo que sabía lo básico. Era un poco lamentable ver a todos los niños mirando sus escobas, que saltaban y giraban sobre la hierba. Solo Luffy y Malfoy obtuvieron una respuesta instantánea, Ace apenas resistió el impulso de revolver el cabello de su hermano, recordando que son de la misma edad y que se vería extraño.

La lección dio un giro drástico cuando Neville se lanzó desde la hierba y se rompió la muñeca por una desafortunada colisión con la pared del castillo y luego al suelo. Madame Hooch rápidamente tuvo todo bajo control y los dejó con una severa advertencia de mantener ambos pies plantados en tierra firme hasta que regresara. Luego desapareció en el castillo arrastrando un Neville con los ojos llorosos.

Ace suspiró decepcionado. Parece que Luffy en realidad no podrá volar hoy.

—Devuélvela.

La cabeza de Ace giró cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había alejado de su lado. En este momento, Luffy se encontraba frente a Malfoy, que sostenía la Recordadora cde Neville con una mueca de burlona.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Entonces te la quitare.

— ¡Poco probable! Voy— –Malfoy nunca terminó su frase porque Luffy movió su brazo hacia adelante y golpeo la Recordadora de la mano de Malfoy en un movimiento increíblemente lento para sus estándares, pero aparentemente bastante rápido para que todos lo demás si sus jadeos eran algo a lo que recurrir. Ace se movió hacia un lado y atrapó la Recordadora antes de que tocara el suelo. La examinó en busca de arañazos, y se sintió aliviado al descubrir aunque apenas estaba dañada y, sin embardo, en toda una pieza. Ace estaba impresionado por el nivel de autocontrol de su hermano. Merlín sabía que hubiera preferido golpearlo en la cara en vez de la mano.

—Tú— Tú— –Malfoy balbuceó, todavía aturdido por lo que sucedió.

— ¿Qué? –Luffy inclinó la cabeza. La expresión de su hermano estaba en blanco, y Ace sabe que Luffy casi ha tenido suficiente de la mezquina crueldad de su Malfoy.

—Todos, ¡La clase ha terminado!

Todo el grupo salto y se dio la vuelta para ver a Madame Hooch acercarse. Su expresión estaba disgustada y todos estaban ansiosos por escapar de su mirada. Probablemente sea lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que Luffy no retrocede cuando se trata de defender a un amigo. Ace y Luffy regresaron al castillo con todos los demás, capturando pedazos de conversación que, como siempre, giraban alrededor del chico más joven. Ace se preguntaba si alguna vez se cansaría de cotillear sobre él. Honestamente, los rápidos reflejos de Luffy no son nada por lo que escribir a casa.

—Awww –Luffy suspira. —Realmente quería volar.

Ace quería que Luffy volara también. Recordaba que había cierta libertad que venía con el vuelo—quería compartirlo con su hermano. Se detuvo al ser golpeado por la inspiración.

—Ven conmigo –Ace insiste, y el par corre el resto del camino hacia la escuela.

* * *

Subieron las escaleras mágicas de dos en dos, haciendo que las muchas burgas y magos que pasaban los miraran con curiosidad. Ace se alegra al notar que no está muy cansado por su carrera. Sus excursiones forestales han comenzado a pagar físicamente.

Ace dijo la contraseña antes de pasar rápidamente por la entrada. Suspiró aliviado al ver a los gemelos sentados en un escritorio, colaborando silenciosamente en algo que Ace estaba seguro traumatizaría a quien sea que le estén haciendo travesuras.

— ¡Fred! ¡George! –dijo apurado.

Ambos pararon y giraron hacia él. Ace vio la réplica ágil acerca de su falta de aliento justo en sus lenguas, por lo que tomó la iniciativa.

— ¿Pueden conseguirnos escobas para usar?

Los otros dos parpadearon en insinuó.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntaron.

—L—Harry –necesitaba dejar de hacer eso —, se suponía que Harry recibiría su primera lección de vuelo hoy, pero fue cancelada porque Neville se rompió el brazo. Ustedes dos están en el equipo de Quidditch, así que pueden ayudarnos, ¿Verdad? –giró la cabeza y descubrió que Luffy ya no estaba a su lado en su lugar habitual. En cambio, estaba cerca de la entrada, mirando fascinado a uno de los retratos en movimiento.

Fred y George se detuvieron antes de sonreír.

—Por supuesto querido herma—

—nito Ronnykins—

—nos encantaría ayudar—

—a educar a tu pequeño nuevo amigo.

Ace sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Gracias!

Ambos hermanos sonrieron de vuelta.

—Encuéntranos en el campo en cuarenta minutos. Tenemos un poco de Wood para molestar.

Ace no se molestó en preguntar. Solo asintió.

* * *

Ace se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies con emoción. A su lado, su hermano pequeño sonreía alegremente. Ace no podía evitar sentirse emocionado porque, en realidad, Luffy estaba emocionado ahora, pero Ace sabía que no habría comparación después de que haya _volado_.

—Al fin –bufó, mientras veía a Fred y George sacando cuatro escobas del castillo.

Corrió hacia ellos para encontrarse a mitad de camino, y su entusiasmo hizo que los gemelos sonrieran divertidos.

—Mantén la calma—

—si comienzas a sacar espuma de la boca—

—vamos a tener todo tipo de problemas con mamá.

—Y siempre seremos capaces de decir—

—que no podemos tener cosas bonitas –finalizaron en sincronía.

Ace sonrió bajo sus burlas, sin importarle.

— ¡Gracias! –dijo en cambio, casi sin aliento en su emoción, y la sonrisa en su rostro era absolutamente cegadora. Ambos gemelos estaban un poco aturdidlos por la sinceridad y profundidad de su expresión, y Fred en realidad dejó caer una de las escobas. Ace las recogió rápidamente.

— ¡Harry! –Ace se giró hacia el lado donde Luffy normalmente se movía, solo para verlo atrás donde Ace estaba parado antes mirando hacia el lago. Ace frunció el ceño. — ¡Harry!

Luffy se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de trotar.

— ¡Hola! –le sonrió a Fred y George, quienes respondieron con amabilidad. Ace sabía que si no se daban prisa, los gemelos los tendrían a él y Luffy inmovilizados con bromas y burlas, por lo que le paso una de las escobas a Luffy y tomó una para él.

—Vamos, como antes –dirigió. Luffy asintió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su escoba como antes, los ojos en blanco con concentración. Sus rodillas se doblaron en anticipación.

George parpadeó.

—Oi, Ron, creo que probablemente deberían practicar un poco más antes—

— ¡Ahora patea! –Ace gritó. Luffy obedeció y se elevó en el aire, cinco, die, quince, ¡Veinte metros! Ace sonrió y lo copió rápidamente para asegurarse de que su hermano no se cayera. Luffy flotó en el aire un poco tembloroso, ambas manos agarrando la escoba y los ojos concentrados.

—Harry –saludó Ace, volando un poco más cerca. —Tienes que sostener tu escoba, pero no estrangularla.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—No le gusto. Cada vez que intento que se mueva comienza a tambalearse.

—Tienes que dejar que tus instintos guíen la escoba –agregó Fred, haciendo que Ace saltara. Había olvidado que Fred y George dijeron que supervisarían como estipulación para el suministro de escobas. Su hermano mayor estaba flotando ociosamente a la izquierda de Luffy. —Que la escoba sienta qué hacer.

—Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado, amigo –dijo George, y Ace pensó que no era coincidencia que estuviera de lado derecho de Luffy. Antes de recordar completamente, Ace nunca había realmente notado los signos sutiles de hermanos mayores protectores exhibidos por George y Fred. Ahora, con su inmensa experiencia en el tema, tanto recibiéndolo de muchos de los piratas de Barbablanca, y cultivándolo con Luffy – lo ve claramente manifestado en los gemelos. No puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—Creo que es la primera vez que alguien te acusa de pensar demasiado –dice Ace, divertido. La sonrisa de George cae ligeramente mientras Fred comienza a sonreír aún más. Oops, eso probablemente parecía grosero. Todavía no conocían a Luffy.

—Me da dolor de cabeza –respondió Luffy, totalmente serio, y ahora George se estaba riendo. Ace se ríe porque sabe cuán serio es realmente su hermano.

—Bien, entonces, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer al respecto –Ace fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto cuando sus ojos se posaron en la empuñadura de la varita de Luffy, sobresaliendo de su túnica, donde la había guardado apresuradamente después de clases. Inclinándose hacia delante de repente, Ace desliza la varita fuera del bolsillo de su hermano y se aleja rápidamente antes de que los dedos rápidos de Luffy puedan atraparlo. Ace sabe que solo la presencia de los gemelos impide que las manos de su hermano se estiraran para recapturar su varita perdida.

Ace sonrió.

— ¡Atrápame si puedes! –con eso comenzó a alejarse flotando, no yendo tan rápido como podría, pero estaba más concentrado en mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si George tenía razón. Por la firmeza repentina de la escoba de Luffy y la alegría que remplazaba la concentración en sus ojos antes, Ace apostaba que su otro hermano tenía razón.

— ¡Dos contra dos! ¡Pido al Chico-Que-Vivió-De-Primer-Año! ¡Geo, puedes tomar a Ronnykins!

— ¡Bastante justo! –George alzó al lado de Ace. —Tenemos la ventaja aquí, siendo dos Weasley.

Ace y George juegan más que un juego maravilloso de mantenerse alejados, pero después de media hora, Luffy finalmente entiende lo suficiente como para trabajar con Fred y superarlo a él y George y tomarlos por sorpresa.

Ace exhala, mirando alegremente la vista de su hermano pequeño y alegre, que sostiene su varita sin aliento y con orgullo.

—Muy bien, los ganadores de este partido son El-Chico-Con-Cuatro-Ojos y tú –dice Fred con una floreciente reverencia desde su escoba.

—Volvamos a jugar de nuevo –dijo George, comenzando a descender. Luffy se mordió el labio.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¿Por favor? –agregó Ace.

George y Fred hicieron contacto visual antes de mirar hacia atrás y decir en insinuó: —Vale, no obstante solo esta vez. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que ver a los de primer año volando en círculos.

—Como molestar a Filch— –George suministro.

—metiendo goma mágica en las cerraduras— –prosiguió Fred.

—Difundir rumores nefastos sobre el estilista de Snape—

—burlándonos de los de primer año—

Ace los interrumpió.

—Ya están haciendo eso.

Fred y George sonrieron.

—Tienes razón –dijo Fred.

—Vamos a estar diciendo cosas sobre ustedes dos desde la hierba –dijo George, como despedida antes de descender al suelo.

Ace miró hacia arriba. Ahora solo eran Luffy y él. La escoba de su hermano pequeño no temblaba en lo más mínimo; sus manos estaban relajas pero firmes, y sus ojos tenían un destello salvaje en ellos, y de repente, Ace sabe que es lo que Luffy entiende lo que significa volar— _libertad_.

Tanto él como Luffy se echan a reír antes de que Ace lance su escoba hacia el lago.

—Ven.

Sin embargo, Luffy tiene algo más en mente y golpea rápidamente el brazo de Ace.

—Tú la llevas –son decir otra palabra, el chico con gafas se lanza sobre el lago, con su risa desvaneciéndose en el viento.

—Pequeño mocoso –murmuró Ace, antes de apoyarse en su escoba y lanzarse tras de él. Mientras que su juego de mantenerse alejado se había limitado a la zona sobre la vegetación, esta ve Ace y Luffy usaron todo su espacio aéreo, bordeando las aguas brillantes de lago y deslizándose entre las nubes mientras se perseguían. Luffy consiguió controlar el volar rápido. Rápidamente comenzó a agregar maniobras cada vez más complejas al juego, y Ace apenas se estaba adelantando a una curva creando sus propios movimientos. Fue durante uno de sus trucos, donde Ace se colgó de su escoba como un perezoso que vio una tercera figura en la hierba con los gemelos. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir ningún otro detalle además de que era un chico, y estaba usando las túnicas negras de la escuela. El rápido golpe de Luffy contra sus costillas fue suficiente para alejar la atención de Ace del suelo y volver a su hermano.

Ace tenía que admitir que Luffy era un poco más creativo que él. Los nuevos movimientos que su hermano creó estaban completamente fuera de lo normal y siempre lo habían sido— ¿Quién más podría colgarse de una escoba con una sola mano y esperar volar sin problemas? Pensando en sus vidas como piratas, Ace podía ver que siempre había sido así. Aunque los propios ataques de Ace no estaban mal, los de su hermano eran completamente poco ortodoxos. Restringir los vasos sanguíneos del cuerpo para aumentar su flujo sanguíneo y acelerar la concentración muscular no era nada que un humano en su sano juicio pudiera pensar—se necesitaba el hermano increíblemente inimitable de Ace y su cuestionable cordura para crear algo tan único.

Mientras giraban alrededor del castillo, esta vez con Luffy persiguiéndolo, el estómago de Ace se hundió. Otra figura se había nido al grupo en la hierba mientras habían estado volando, y estaba vestida con túnicas brillantes de color esmeralda.

— ¡Mierda! –siseó. Luffy casi se chocó con él cuando repentinamente se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Creo que estamos en problemas –dijo Ace, haciendo un gesto hacia la hierba.

— ¿McGonagall? –Luffy parecía igualmente sorprendido. McGonagall les recordaba de una manera extraña una versión _mucho_ más agradable y _**mucho**_ más sana de su abuelo cruzado con Makino de todas las personas. Era intimidante y atemorizante como su abuelo, pero podía hacerlos sentir miedo sin usar ninguna fuerza, como Makino.

Ace descendió rápidamente del cielo, Luffy fue detrás de él. El chico pecoso desmontó y cayó en el suelo corriendo. Encontró a Fred y George de pie junto a un estudiante de último año con el pelo oscuro. Al lado de los tres se encontró con el rostro intimidante de su jefe de casa.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sentimos! –Ace comenzó cuando llego a la Directora Adjunta. No estaba seguro de sobre qué se disculpaba, pero debería sentir pena por algo si la delgadez de sus labios era por algo.

— ¡ _Nunca_ he visto un vuelo tan imprudente en todos mis años aquí! –exclamó.

—Lo siento –Luffy agregó, haciendo lo mismo, pero esto solo apreció enfurecerla más.

— ¡Especialmente el Sr. Potter! ¡¿Qué demonios en la tierra lo poseyó a intentar colgar de una escoba por los tobillos?!

Luffy abrió la boca, pero Ace puso su mano sobre el rostro de su hermano antes de que pudiera hablar.

— ¡Sin mencionar que su velocidad excedió con creces cualquier cosa cercana a ser responsable para los de primer año sin práctica, y ciertamente más de lo que esas Clean Sweeps deberían permitirse! ¿Cómo es posible?

Luffy levantó la mano de Ace de su boca.

—Magia –contestó.

McGonagall suspiró con exasperación.

—Ustedes, chicos, darán problemas cardiacos a la gente un día –dice antes de mirarlos con escepticismo. —No puedo creer que en realidad estoy haciendo esto, pero Wood, elige.

— ¿Qué? –Ace pronunció con confusión. Miró hacia el lado donde estaba parado el estudiante de último año de cabello oscuro. El chico, Wood, avanzó con un brillo excitado en sus ojos que por un motivo dejo aturdido a Ace.

— ¿Qué está eligiendo? –preguntó Luffy. — ¿Su comida favorita?

—El equipo de Gryffindor necesita un nuevo Buscador –McGonagall les informó. —A pesar de mis reservas, y no se equivoquen, las tengo, no puedo permitir que esos talentos en bruto se desaprovechen. Entonces, Wood elegirá entre ustedes dos.

La luz amaneció en los ojos de Ace mientras una completa alegría irrumpió su mente. ¡Él será el Buscador más joven del siglo! Su familia estaría muy orgullosa de escucharlo; ya no tendría que enfrentar la expectativa de ingresar al equipo de Quidditch, ya que todos los Weasleys lo han hecho—sin Percy, por una razón obvia. ¡Sería perfecto! Excepto… Ace vio los ojos de su hermano pequeño, vio la emoción sin alterar en ellos. Sabe que Luffy no busca el prestigio o la fama—Luffy quiere jugar por amor puro. La pureza de la emoción hace que Ace suspire.

—Deja que Harry lo tenga –dice Ace con firmeza, rechazando la posición. Fred y George se quedan boquiabiertos, absolutamente atónitos, mientras Wood y McGonagall fruncen el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó la bruja.

Ace asiente.

—Absolutamente.

—Ace –dijo Luffy, viéndose inusualmente vacilante.

—No te preocupes por eso –dijo Ace, sonriendo. Cuanto más lo piensa, mejor se siente respecto a su elección. —Intentaré entrar al equipo el próximo año.

Wood tose un poco.

—Tienes _muchas_ probabilidades de conseguirlo.

—Puedo esperar entonces –Ace se encgió de hombros y fue recompensado con un abrazo apresurado de su hermanito y una sonrisa brillante. Ahora Ace no tenía ninguna duda o vacilación.

—Ya sabes, tenemos un lugar para un sustituto de Cazador. Podrías unirte a las prácticas y obtener algo de experiencia –sugirió Wood.

Los ojos de Ace se iluminan.

—Eso sería genial.

—Entonces está arreglado. Nuestra primera práctica está programada para el sábado –les informa el chico mayor.

Luffy deja escapar un grito de alegría, sonriendo como un loco. De repente, su expresión cae.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Wood.

—Ah. No sé cómo jugar.

Fred y George comenzaron a reír mientras Ace libera un suspiro y sonríe.

—Te enseñaré, no te preocupes.

McGonagall asiente decisivamente.

—Excelente. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre nuestra próxima temporada. No puedo esperar para ver la expresión de Severus durante el juego. Será un cambio agradable desde el año pasado. No pude mirar al hombre a los ojos todo el año, nos aplastaron –su expresión, más apasionada en su súbito espíritu competitivo de lo que Ace hubiera visto, se volvió rápidamente seria. —En este momento creo que ustedes dos tienes que volver a sus dormitorios. Sé que tienen ese ensayo de ocho pulgadas sobre la logística de la transfiguración de metal a madera que se entregará mañana –sus ojos se fijaron en los Gryffindors mayores —, y ustedes también deberían regresar y trabajar en su tarea. Si sus calificaciones bajan demasiado, serán expulsados del equipo y el joven Sr. Weasley se encontrará en posesión de un puesto permanente.

— ¡Claro! –Fred y George respondieron con su energía normal antes de recoger las escobas y regresar al castillo. Ace y Luffy siguiéndolo, ambos llenos de emoción. Wood se quedó atrás con McGonagall. Sin duda hablando del equipo de Quidditch.

— ¿Cuándo nuestro pequeño hermano se volvió tan bueno en la escoba? –preguntó George.

—No lo sé, Gred –respondió Fred. — ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Ace parpadeó, momentáneamente sorprendido. No se le había ocurrido mientras estaba en el aire, pero volar ahora era extrañamente fácil. Recodaba que hace aproximadamente un mes luchaba para mantener un vuelo estable. Y ahora volaba de espaldas con facilidad. Parte de eso ciertamente tenía que ver con su otra vida; las cosas físicas siempre le venían fácilmente en aquel entonces. En esta vida esa no era la verdad en realidad. Antes de recordar, siempre dolía luchar para mantenerse al día con sus hermanos mayores. Cuando tenía once años en otra línea temporal, apaleaba tigres, osos y matones diariamente. Se sentía increíblemente débil en comparación. Sin embargo, sabía que por cualquier razón, las personas en este mundo simplemente no eran tan fuertes. En absoluto. Él también era así antes de recordar todo. Ahora, Ace y su hermanito eran más fuertes que el hombre promedio a esta edad al menos. Teniendo en cuenta su fuerza antes, esto era complemente lamentable, pero lo importante era que si tenían la capacidad de fortalecerse de nuevo. Sus Frutas del Diablo probablemente ayudaban con eso también.

—Entrené extra durante el verano –dijo Ace en respuesta.

—Oh, pero, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? –George preguntó.

— ¿Por qué Ronniekins haría eso?

—Tal vez porque ustedes dos, cretinos, me fastidiarían al respecto –Ace sonrió ligeramente, con esperanza de zanjar el tema. Luffy pareció entender porque aceleró el paso y caminó de espaldas, encarándolos.

— ¡Esto es ten genial! –Luffy exclamó con estrellas en sus ojos. — ¡Podemos volar el sábado también! Y si un Cazador se lastima, ¡Entonces puedes jugar el sábado siguiente!

—Probablemente no deberíamos decir cosas así –respondió Ace con un poco de diversión. — ¿Sabías que eso te convierte en el Buscador más joven del siglo?

—Otro título que agregar a la colección –dijo Fred. —El Buscador-Más-Joven-Del-Siglo-Que-Vivió.

George se rió y Ace puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es genial. Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo es la cena, Ace?

—Como si no lo hubieras memorizado –contestó Ace.

— ¿Ace? –preguntó George con curiosidad y los ojos de Ace se abrieron ampliamente. Completamente perdiéndose del uso irreflexivo de su hermano con su nombre.

A diferencia de su hermano, Luffy se mantuvo completamente tranquilo.

—Ace, porque Ron es como un piloto ace en esos genial aviones de combate en las guerras.

Luffy recibió una mirada en blanco por todos ellos.

—Es una cosa muggle.

Ace estaba un poco incierto, pero tanto Fred como George parecían comprarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que Luffy no había mirado a un lado y silbado terriblemente, debía estar diciendo la verdad y era una cosa real. Huh. Qué inteligente cubierta de su hermano.

— ¿Piloto ace? –Fred preguntó.

—Para ir tan lejos –comenó George.

—Puede que demasiado lejos.

Ace los ignoró. Ni siquiera la leve preocupación que sentía del primer juego podía poner un freno en su tarde. Eso era… perfecto.

* * *

—No es justo –se quejó Ace, sentándose en su cama. La habitación estaba vacía, a parte de Ace y Luffy, y aprovechó para hablar con franqueza.

— ¿Eh? –preguntó Luffy, poniéndose un nuevo conjunto de túnicas. El otro par fue destruido por el suelo fangoso del campo de práctica. El sábado por la tarde había sido húmedo, previo al próximo invierno.

—Tú puedes usar mi nombre todo lo que quieras ahora, pero no puedo ir con Luffy –Ace admitió que tal vez estaba haciendo un pequeño mohín, llamar a Ace por su nombre real todo el tiempo probablemente hacía que algunas personas parpadearan, pero era solo una excentricidad más para agregar a la ya basta colección de Luffy. —A menaos que haya otra cosa muggle que use 'Luffy'.

— ¡Nope! –Luffy chilla en respuesta.

—Harry… simplemente no te queda bien –murmuró Ace antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Con el tiempo encontraré algo.

—Vale. Pero hazlo después. ¡Tenemos la cena ahora! ¡Es el banquete de Halloween! –Luffy tiró de las mangas de Ace y lo lleva a la puerta. — ¡Quiero ver las calabazas de Hagrid!

El guardabosque había estado cultivando calabazas monstruosas para esta ocasión, para deleite de Luffy.

—Voy, voy.

Ace y Luffy caminaron pos los pasillos, llenando el tiempo con charlas ociosas. Llegaron temprano, como siempre, y había pocas personas en el Gran Comedor, a pesar de que es el banquete de Halloween. Sin embargo, Hermione es una de los primeros pájaros mañaneros, comiendo mecánicamente mientras ve un enorme tomo. Después de tomarse unos minutos para los ooh y ahh hacia las decoraciones (especialmente a las masivas calabazas), Luffy se acerca y se desploma frente a ella, inmediatamente, comenzando a apilar comida en su plato. Mantuvo su ritmo lento en lugar de imitar un agujero negro, por lo que Ace está extremadamente agradecido. Romper ese particular hábito fue una experiencia infernal. Hermione los mira con curiosidad antes de regresar rápidamente a su libro.

—Ahh, Ace, ¡Tiene esa increíble salsa roja otra vez!" –Luffy grita, agarrando el tazón y sosteniéndolo ante su hermano. Ace sonrió antes de aceptar la marinara y agregar una cantidad generosa a su espagueti.

— ¿Ace? –pregunta Hermione, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Como un piloto ace –explicó Luffy. — ¡Es reeaaalmente bueno volando!

—Oh –responde ella, y es una de las pocas que ha entendido la referencia de inmediato. —Escuché que también eres bastante bueno. Entraste en el equipo de Quidditch, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ¡Es bastante genial! Ace es un Cazador sustituto, así que podemos ir a las prácticas juntos.

—Ya veo –respondió Hermione. Ella vacila, y Ace puede decir que quiere proceder pero no sabe cómo. Antes de que pueda calmar su ansiedad social, apareció una cabeza en el plato de roast beef y cerdo de su hermano.

—Hola a todos –saludó Nick Casi-Decapitado, flotando a través de la mesa.

— ¡Nick! –su hermano sonrió. El fantasma bien vestido asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ho habían tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con él desde su breve introducción en su primera noche, y Ace se preguntaba cómo murió. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Hermione le pregunto sobre su estado de estar 'casi sin cabeza' y procedió a quitar la mayor parte de su cabeza.

Todos los que habían entrado antes y estaban sentados cerca hicieron sonidos de disgusto, excepto él y Luffy. Su hermano tenía estrellas en sus ojos.

— ¡Tan genial!

El fantasma sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Luffy.

—Hey, hey, tipo fantasma, ¿Tú cagas?

Muchas de las personas que estaban al alcance del oído comenzaron a atragantarse con su comida o bebida, y dado a que el Gran Comedor se había llenado considerablemente desde que se sentaron por primera vez, iniciaron una línea de tos. Ace solo suspiró un poco.

— ¡H-Harry! –gritó Hermione, pareciendo completamente mortificada en su defensa. — ¡No puedes preguntar cosas como esas!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? –preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Eso no es algo que alguien pregunte, y especialmente no en la mesa! –respondió bruscamente. Muchos de los otros Gryffindors parecían estar en la misma página.

— ¿No te gusta aprender? –Ace preguntó, saliendo en defensa de su hermano.

—Sí, pero no cosas como esta –respondió ella, enojada.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez aprendiste sobre anatomía en la escuela?

Hermione asintió, un poco renuente.

Ella dudó, y Ace sabía que la habían superado por el momento. Luffy volvió sus ojos expectantes hacia el fantasma que se veía ligeramente entretenido por lo que había sucedido. A Ace le divertía ver que otras personas también miraban con curiosidad.

—No como, así que no –respondió Nick.

—Yo podría haberte dicho eso –dijo Hermione, recuperando su compostura. —Es intangible, por lo que no puede tocar nada, ni comer ni sentir, así que—

— ¡No seas mala! –dijo Luffy, con expresión cruzada. — ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a un fantasma esas cosas, huh? ¿Cómo puedes saber con seguridad si los fantasmas pueden o no sentir cosas?

Nick miró a Luffy con curiosidad, y Ace casi iría lejos para decir que era _feliz_. Hermione se veían abiertamente sorprendida al ser regañada.

—Ne, ¿Puedes sentir cosas? –Luffy le preguntó a Nick con intensidad.

Nick murmuró afirmativamente.

—Cuando paso a través de objetos sólidos, siento un poco de presión. Y todavía tengo emociones, jovencita –con un asentimiento de cabeza, flotó hacia el techo encantado antes de desaparecer de la vista.

— ¡Tan genial! –dijo Luffy de nuevo, todavía sonriendo. Ace se giró y vio a Hermione luciendo decaída y bastante miserable.

—Yo—voy al baño –dijo ella, de pie y agarrando su libro antes de alejarse rápidamente. Ace sintió una punzada de culpa, pero Luffy no hizo nada malo.

— Aaaace –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Hm? –Ace preguntó a medio bocado de pasta.

—Tenemos que ir tras de ella –aformó su hermano.

Ace bajó su voz.

—Luff, creo que eres lo último que quiere ver en este momento.

—No podemos dejarla. Tenemos que ser amigos de ella.

El chico pecoso parpadeó.

—No sé si ella realmente quiere eso. Además, no puedes hacer que todos sean tus amigos.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Luffy, y Ace se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Luffy probablemente nunca ha fallado en esa tarea. Ese no era realmente el punto sin embargo.

—Aunque no deberíamos presionarla –dijo Ace amablemente.

—Voy por ella ahora –Luffy se levantó, y Ace tomó su manga, irritado por ser ignorado. Aunque la expresión de Luffy era libre.

—Ella está sola, Ace. ¿No lo ves?

Y Ace no podía decir más, porque sabía cómo eso dolía. En cambio, siguió a su hermano por las puertas y hacia donde Ace recordaba que estaban los baños de las chicas.

* * *

Había fácilmente tres docenas de baños en Hogwarts, pero Ace y Luffy dieron en el blanco cuando se abrieron camino hacia el segundo piso y escucharon los débiles sonidos del llanto.

— ¿Hermit? –su hermano llamó al baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Había sollozos, por lo que Ace sabía que probablemente estaban en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Puedes salir? –Ace intentó. —Queremos hablar.

— ¡Vete!

Ace dudó, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Luffy no tuvo escrúpulos. Abrió la puerta y entró directamente. Hubo un chillido de Hermione.

— ¡Luffy! –Ace lo regañó, entrando tras de él. Encontró a su hermanito arrodillado frente a uno de los compartimientos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

— ¡No chicos en el baño de chicas! –gritó Hermione, mortificada.

— ¡Luffy! –Ace se ruborizo. Agarró el brazo de su hermano y comenzó a tirarlo hacia atrás. — ¡Lamentamos la intrusión!

El brazo de Luffy se extendió más allá de su longitud normal y Ace lo soltó por reflejo, completamente aterrorizado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba afortunadamente detrás del compartimiento, exhaló aliviado. Sin embargo, se acercó a su hermano todavía en agachado y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¿Qué fue ese sonido? –Hermione preguntó, con la nariz tapada. —Sonaba como una banda de goma.

Ace eligió redirigir la conversación.

—Mira, lamento que entráramos aquí, pero realmente solo queremos hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Así pueden burlarse de mí? –pregunto ella sollozando.

—No, no. Nunca quise hacer eso, de verdad. Solo estaba preocupado de que estuvieras metiéndote con Luff—Harry. No estaba pensando. Lo siento.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Ace escuchara el clic de la puerta. Hermione abrió una brecha de un par de pulgadas, mirándolos especulativamente antes de salir por completo.

—Lo-Lo siento si parecía que estaba atacando a Harry –se las arregló para decir, secando sus ojos. —Solo pensé que estaba siendo grosero e inapropiado.

—Ese es él –Ace le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

—Ese soy yo –Luffy asintió. —No quise herir tus sentimientos. Lo siento.

Sus palabras le hicieron ganar una sonrisa acuosa de Hermione.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? –invitó Ace.

Hermione masticó su labio con incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

— ¿Me ayudarías a disculparme con Nick? –preguntó Hermione, girándose hacia Luffy. Él sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Ace creía que ahora tal vez entendía lo que Luffy veía en Hermione, por qué de todos los inseguros primeros años, la había elegido.

—Por cierto, Ron, ¿Por qué sigues llamando a Harry, Luffy?

Ace apenas resistió la tentación de golpearse el rostro mientras Luffy se ríe.

—Es una, er, broma interna –Ace se las arregló para decir, sintiéndose completamente estúpido pos sus errores. Afortunadamente, Hermione dejó el tema solo y les dio a ambos alentadores empujones para que salieran de los baños de las chicas antes de que alguien los viera por accidente. Era probable que todos todavía estuvieran en el banquete, pero Ace estaba más que contento de irse.

—Dame un segundo para limpiar –dijo ella, dándoles un último empujón. Ace y Luffy terminaron de vuelta afuera de los baños.

—Espero que ella se apresure. Puede que haya tiempo para el pos— –Luffy cortó su frase emocionada e hizo un breve sonido de asombro.

— ¿Harry? –Preguntó Ace con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano señaló al fondo del pasillo. Ace palideció cuando vio un troll de diez pues dando vuelta en la esquina. Él y su hermano se miraron. La expresión de Luffy es suplicante, y Ace suspira.

—Sin poderes –advirtió Ace. Luffy dejó escapar una risita de placer.

— ¡No los necesito! –Luffy corrió hacia delante y, por supuesto, saludó al trol con un firme gomu-gomu-no-pistol en el rostro. El troll retrocedió girando, golpeando ruidosamente contra las paredes de piedra del castillo. Sin embargo, Ace no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermano tenga toda la diversión, así que corrió hacia delante y golpeó al troll aturdido en el suelo un poco más.

En cinco minutos, han derrotado al troll, y Ace está regañando a Luffy por usar sus poderes, mientras que su hermano pequeño pregunta en voz alta si es seguro comer carne de troll o no. Está escena es la que saluda a Hermione cuando sale de los baños de chicas.

— ¡¿Eso es un troll?! –ella jadea y se acerca con extrema precaución. — ¿Qué pasó?

Ace se estremece internamente. Realmente no había estado pensando en cómo Luffy y él lo explicarían. Estaba muy emocionado en probar su fuerza contra algo más que las masivas arañas en el bosque.

—Lo derrotamos –dijo Ace sin convicción.

—Creo que lo veo –dice Hermione con un poco de sequedad mientras comienza a examinar a la criatura rápidamente.

—Na, Hermione, ¿Los trolls son comestibles? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione se queda en blanco, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de seguir preguntando, se acercan un grupo de pasos. McGonagall, Quirrell y Snape doblan la esquina. Cuando McGonagall los mira de pie, junto al inconsciente troll, agarrándose el pecho y exhalando ruidosamente.

— ¡¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo?! –demanda, mirándolos. Sus ojos afilados pasan sobre ellos, el trol y de regreso a ellos antes de estrecharlos. —Aléjense de allí.

Hermione, Ace y Luffy caminan obedientemente, evitando contacto visual con su jefe de casa.

— ¿Le imposta explicar _por qué_ no están con los otros estudiantes? –ella golpeó ligeramente su pie contra el piso.

—Yo—

—Es mi culpa, Profesora.

Ace parpadea y se gira hacia Hermione, quien lentamente comenzó a echarse la culpa a sí misma, y logró romper las reglas que tanto ama en el proceso. Lo estaba haciendo solo para ser su amiga… Ace creía que tal vez ahora entendía un poco más su amistad. Eso o ella sufre la presión de sus compañeros.

De cualquier manera, él la encuentra increíblemente valiente por sus acciones, y después de que McGonagall se aleja, se acerca a ella y empuja su hombro contra el suyo. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas avergonzadas por el regaño, parpadean. Luffy reclama su mano mientras ella no estaba prestando atención, y el trío se aleja del troll incapacitado sonriendo.


	4. I: Esto es demasiado familiar, a veces

El primer juego de Quidditch de la temporada fue en una tarde fría a mediados de Noviembre. Ace y Hermione fueron al terreno de juego, charlando sobre el futuro juego. Luffy ya estaba en el campo de juego calentando, y Ace simplemente no podía esperar a ver a su hermanito vencer al otro Buscador.

Desde Halloween, Hermione había sido un elemento fijo en la vida de los dos hermanos, algo que Ace agradecía y le exasperaba a la vez. Ella lograba que tanto Ace como Luffy visitaran la biblioteca al menos una vez al día para hacer todo su trabajo, algo que Ace admitía tímidamente que se había saltado de vez en cuando. Ni él ni Luffy poseían la voluntad de posponer la exploración del Bosque Prohibido para hacer la tarea, pero Hermione los sentaba con palabras severas y no los dejaba ir hasta que ambos hubieran entregado sus ensayos para que ella los revisara. Su madre probablemente estará muy feliz cuando reciba la boleta de calificaciones de Ace durante el verano, y Ace está seguro de que la tía y el tío de Luffy sentirían lo mismo.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo sacrificado provenía de su régimen de ejercicio, por lo cual Ace estaba bastante amargo. Luffy y él finalmente se estaban acercando a la fuerza que tenían a esta edad la primera vez y Ace estaba ansioso por ponerse al día. Sabía que en este mundo era extrañamente fuerte, pero para ellos todavía era lamentable… pero no es como si pudieran traer a Hermione con ellos para jugar en el Bosque Prohibido. Es posiblemente que hubieran roto sus opiniones sobre las reglas, pero todavía no habían alcanzado su nivel. Ace seguía siendo optimista. Si alguien podía convencerla, era Luffy. Hasta ahora habían tenido que reducir sus visitas a los bosques todos los días a una vez los fines de semanas. Eso carcomía a Ace, pero no iba a engañar a Hermione de esa manera. Ella seguía siendo sensible; su manera insistente, casi mandona, solo se veía atenuada por su timidez e incertidumbre. Ace apostaba a que ella nunca había tenido amigos antes, algo con lo que simpatizaba mucho.

Un punto importante a su favor era que parecía estar adaptándose lentamente a Luffy. Hermione tendía a tomarse lo que decía menos en serio, e ignoraba la franqueza de su discurso. Y, en los días buenos, terminaba riéndose casi tanto como Luffy, lo cual decía algo.

Mientras caminaban por los balcones para llegar al área de las porras, se encontraron con Neville, Seamus y Dean, todos estaban hundidos en sus bufandas oro y carmesí. Cada uno de ellos le otorgó a Ace y Hermione un saludo y un gesto corto que regresaron. Después de charlar un poco más, los jugadores finalmente irrumpieron en el aire, tomando sus posiciones. Ace le arrebató los binoculares a Hermione y escaneó el aire hasta que encontró a su hermanito flotando en la posición que Wood le taladró (a Luffy le gustaba vagar mientras esperaba que empezara el juego, un habitó que Ace y Wood todavía estaban tratando de romper).

El silbato sonó y Luffy se disparó más arriba en el aire, luego cruzó rápidamente los tobillos alrededor de la escoba y se deslizó hacia un lado para colgar de ella, con las manos libres y cruzadas sobre su pecho. Mientras flotaba sin hacer nada, solo agarrado por sus tobillos. Ace escuchó jadeos y gritos desde cada centímetro de la arena, incluso de Hermione y los otros tres Gryffindors.

—No se preocupen por eso –les aseguró Ace —, lo hace todo el tiempo.

Mas jadeos llenaron el aire cuando la escoba comenzó a moverse a la izquierda, lo que le daba a Luffy una mejor vista.

—Supongo que sé por qué lo eligió McGonagall –Neville tartamudeó un poco.

—Es el mejor –Ace sonrió, sin duda orgulloso de su hermanito. El grado de concentración que Luffy le daba al juego era impresionante para Ace, una señal obvia de cuánto disfrutaba Luffy el deporte.

Y entonces, con una brusquedad que sorprendió a gran parte de la multitud, Luffy se acomodó ágilmente sobre su escoba y se lanzó hacia la zona arenosa alrededor de los postes de Gryffindor. Una vez más, Ace agarró los binoculares de las manos de Hermione y observó a su hermano. Efectivamente, Ace vio destellos de oro corriendo delante de su hermano. Hermione le arrebató los binoculares de sus manos con una mirada de reproche que Ace se quitó de encima con un encogimiento de hombros sin remordimientos.

El otro Buscador se dio cuenta del hallazgo de Luffy, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Luffy atrapó la snitch. La arena estalló en vítores y Ace gritó más fuerte que todos ellos. ¡Ese era su hermano pequeño! Antes de que Luffy pudiera aterrizar, su escoba se sacudió repentinamente en el aire.

Ace casi podía escuchar la respiración colectiva cuando su hermano fue arrojado de su escoba, dejándolo con una sola mano agarrando la manera. El corazón de Ace saltó en su garganta; por mucho que el supiera, Luffy era capaz de mantener un agarre bajo una presión todavía mayor, aún así era aterrador ver su cuerpo balancearse violentamente de un lado a otro en el aire.

— ¡Es un encantamiento! –Hermione rápidamente descubrió antes de levantar los binoculares de nuevo. Ace comenzó a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente para ver si alguien cercano estaba lanzándolo. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo por algo que vio, y Ace se los quitó de la mano y miró en la misma dirección. ¡Era el puesto de profesores, y mirando más de cerca vio a Snape murmurar! Y detrás de él, estaba Quirrell juntando sus manos y entonando para sí mismo. La sangre de Ace hervía.

—Me encargaré de eso –dijo Hermione con rápidamente, pero Ace la detuvo con una mano. Pensando con rapidez, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el puesto de profesores, fingiendo un hechizo. Con un solo pensamiento, el calor se acumuló en las túnicas de Quirrell antes de estallar en llamas. A través de los binoculares, Ace vio a Quirrell y Snape ponerse de pie en pánico ante el repentino incendio, su concentración completamente rota. Sin embargo, a Ace no le importaban. Sus ojos regresaron a su hermano, cuyo vuelo se ha calmado lo suficiente para aterrizar.

Ace bajó los binoculares hacia abajo y exhaló aliviado.

— ¡Eso fue increíble, Ron! –dijo Hermione.

— ¡No sabía que sabías hechizos tan poderosos! –agregó Neville con asombro.

—Te has estado conteniendo, amigo –dijo Seamus, luciendo impresionado.

—Siempre he sido con los hechizos de fuego –murmuró Ace en respuesta. Él estaba más interesado en asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien e investigar el comportamiento sospechoso de los dos profesores.

* * *

—Aaaccceee –Luffy se quejó mientras su hermano lo revisaba por tercera vez. — ¡Estoy bien!

Hermione, Ace y Luffy estaban parados en los bordes del campo. Casi todo los demás ya habían regresado.

Ace ignoró al chico más joven y lo reviso una cuarta vez.

—Hermione, ¿Conoces un hechizo para revisar encantamientos residuales?

—Uhm. Se detuvo por un segundo antes de levantar de manera vacilante su varita.

—Incantatum… ¿Finites?

No pasa nada, y Ace no sabía si era una señal de que el hechizo salió mal o que no había nada malo.

—Aceeee –se quejó Luffy de nuevo. —Déjalo.

—Podrías haber muerto allí arriba, Luffy. ¡Ese encantamiento podría haber sido cualquier clase de hechizo peligroso! –Ace finalmente se quebró. Y _todavía_ estaba muy cerca

— _fuera del alcance de Ace_

 _muriendo ante sus ojos_

 _solo_ —

—Ace –Luffy lo jaló en un abrazo, sacudiendo los pensamientos oscuros de la mente de Ace. El chico mayor se enfocó en la realidad de su hermano y trató de ignorar la realidad inminente. Se encontró con los ojos de Hermione sobre los hombros de su hermano, y se veía simpática, aunque incomoda. Sabía que probablemente la desconcertaban son su intensidad a veces, pero Ace todavía no había pensado en una manera suficiente de explicar su relación. Retrocedió con un suspiro.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo finalmente Ace.

— ¡Vale! –Luffy chilló, probablemente sin sentirlo. Ace no podía obligarlo.

— ¡Harry!

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron al gran Guardabosques caminando apresuradamente hacía ellos, con el rostro iluminado en una sonrisa tupida.

— ¡Hagrid! –Luffy sonrió ampliamente.

—Ron, Hermione –saludó mientras se acercaba.

—Hola Hagrid –respondió Hermione, mientras que Ace solo hacia un movimiento de cabeza. Todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse.

—Mejor nos dirigimos de vuelta al castillo. Hace bastante frío –dijo Hagrid, guiando al trío hacia el edifico de piedra.

— ¡¿Me viste atrapar la snitch?! –preguntó Luffy con emoción. Hablando por unos momentos, para gran diversión del hombre.

—Me alegro de que estrés bien, Harry –Hagrid dijo cuándo Luffy tomó aire.

— ¡Por supuesto! –Luffy se rió.

— ¿Atraparon a Snape o Quirrell? –preguntó Ace.

— ¿Atrapar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por embrujar la escoba –Hermione aclaró.

— ¿Ustedes creen que Quirrell y Snape estaban hechizando la escoba? –Hagrid los miró con incredulidad. — ¿Por qué rayos piensan eso?

—Ambos estaban murmurando.

—No sé sobre eso…

Ace se encontró con los ojos de gigante y no retrocedió hasta que Hagrid apartó la mirada.

Después de una pausa, el mayor preguntó: — ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que intentarían matar a un estudiante.

La mente de Ace corrió hasta encontrar una solución probable.

—Tal vez ellos saben que encontramos al perro de tres cabezas –respondió Ace.

— ¡¿Fluffy?! ¡¿Encontraron a Fluffy?!

— ¿Qué perro de tres cabezas? –preguntó Hermione, mirando entre el adulto y Ace con curiosidad.

— ¡Hay un perro increíble en el tercer piso! ¡Es muy juguetón! –Luffy se rió y Ace quería poner los ojos en blanco. Después de derrotar a la criatura juntos, fue muy amable con ellos. ¿Antes de eso? No mucho. Ace sabía que el perro estaba cuidando algo y pensó que quizás había llegado el momento de que Luffy y él lo exploraran.

—Me alegro de que no les haya hecho daño –dijo Hagrid, molesto. — ¡Pero el corredor del tercer piso está prohibido!

—Es por eso que intentaron asesinarnos entonces. Hay un secreto que están tratando de guardar.

— ¡Tonterías! E incluso si lo hubiera, ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia! ¡Hay algunas cosas que no son de su incumbencia! Y ese pasillo del tercer piso es uno de ellos. Es únicamente entre el Profesor Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel—urk –Hagrid se interrumpio.

— ¿Nicolas Flames? –Luffy inclinó su cabeza.

—Nada. Nada de nada. He dicho demasiado –Hagrid se veía completamente preocupado ahora. —Prométanme, los tres, que no volverán a acercarse a Fluffy. ¡Hay cosas que suceden en este castillo que no necesitas saber!

Ace, Luffy y Hermione intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir.

Ace probablemente pretendía mantener la promesa. Tal vez. Mientras se despedían del guardabosques, Hermione susurró.

—Si ambos estaban murmurando, entonces es posible que uno de ellos estuviera tratando de salvar a Harry.

—O había una tercera persona y ambos estaba tratando de salvar a Harry –Ace hizo una hipótesis. No lo creía, pero era una posibilidad.

—O ambos lo estaban maldiciendo y sus encantamientos se cruzaron –Hermione habló en voz baja.

Ace suspiró. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía mantenerse lejos de problemas?

* * *

Ace se despertó naturalmente en la mañana de Navidad, con las nubes bloqueando la luz. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor con sueño, entonces sonrió un poco al ver a Luffy a su lado, completamente atrapado en sus sábanas compartidas y pareciendo una oruga. Ya que solo Luffy y él se quedaron en el dormitorio, aprovechando la oportunidad y compartieron una cama, como lo hicieron durante toda su infancia. Luffy hizo un suave sonido de angustia, y Ace pasó sus manos a través del cabello de su hermano con dulzura. La respiración de Luffy se suavizo después de un momento, y Ace suspiró levemente de alivio. A pesar de que Luffy y él no le habían dicho a nadie sobre las imágenes horribles que asechaban sus mentes, su sueño tendía a sufrir. Acostándose sobre sus codos en la clase es suficiente para mantenerse alejado de las pesadillas. Anoche, los sueños de Ace fueron excepcionalmente suaves, lo que se lo daba la presencia calmante de su hermano.

Mientras la falta de los otros niños en la habitación filtró la mente de Ace, comenzando a sacudir los hombros de su hermano.

— ¡Luffy, despierta!

Su hermano gimió lastimosamente antes de abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ace? –preguntó con lentitud.

— ¡Es navidad, Luffy! –dijo Ace, un poco sin aliento, porque de repente recordó que podía celebrar esta temporada con su hermano por primera vez, y no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

Luffy, por otro lado, no parecía devolver el sentimiento tan vigorosamente.

—Feliz Navidad –murmuró.

—Levántate –Ace levantó a su hermanito y desenrollo las sábanas de su alrededor. —Tenemos regalos para abrir.

Luffy parpadeó y se mordió el labio, pero Ace no estaba aceptando ninguno de sus comportamientos Scroogescos. Arrastró a su hermanito sorprendentemente reacio a la sala común, donde el dúo encontró una gran variedad de regalos debajo del árbol. Ace soltó a su hermano y rápidamente cavó a través de la pila hasta que encontró el correcto.

—Aquí, Lu –Ace le pasó un paquete envuelto a su hermano que apenas lo atrapó.

— ¿Tengo regalos? –Luffy preguntó lentamente.

— ¡Sí, muchos! –observó Ace alegremente mientras miraba las etiquetas.

— ¡Tengo regalos! –Luffy cantó esta vez, y la sonrisa de Ace se volvió suave. Porque sabía cómo se sentía Luffy. La repentina compresión de que tenían regalos, de que tenían una familia que los cuida, de que ya no están solo, seguía siendo asombrosa. Se necesitaban momentos como este para recordarle a Ace la sorprendente realidad de sus nuevas vidas.

Luffy arrancó con rapidez la envoltura y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría al ver el suéter hecho en casa. Ace encontró un paquete de forma similar y desenvolvió su propio suéter. El par los empujó sobre sus cabezas como si fueran uno solo, sonriendo como completos locos.

—Mamá también te hizo uno –dijo Ace, y Luffy se rió de alegría. Ace absorbió la mirada en el rostro de su hermano, tan increíblemente contento de haberle escrito a su madre y haberla molestado al respecto.

Tímidamente, Ace recordó lo irritado que solía estar antes de recordar su otra vida cada vez que recibía un suéter cada Navidad de su madre cuando realmente quería mercancía de Chudley Cannon. Ahora, él está tan increíblemente feliz de tener este regalo hecho a mano alrededor de él.

Luffy repasó velozmente el resto de sus regalos. La gran mayoría de los cuales eran comida. Era obvio que, a pesar de haberlo conocido por poco tiempo, sus amigos entendían a Luffy bastante bien. Luffy y Ace comieron chocolate y tartas caseras que obtuvieron de Hagrid mientras exploraban el resto de sus regalos. Hermione le dio a Luffy un kit de mantenimiento de escobas, al cual Luffy le hizo oohs y ahhs por varios minutos. El mismo Ace recibió un libro sobre encantamientos de fuego de su tercera amiga (que, aunque nunca lo necesitaría, realmente le tocaba el corazón). Ace estaba a medio camino de una caja de Bertie Botts cuando Luffy comenzó a abrir una tarjeta atada a un paquete marrón.

Lo que sea que diga hace a Luffy fruncir el ceño y lo arroja a un lado con sus restos combinados de papel para envolver. Ace abre la boca para preguntar al respecto, cuando Luffy abre el paquete. La tela reluciente se derrama del papel marrón y se esparce en el regazo de Luffy. La mandíbula de Ace cae. Porque sabe lo que es eso.

— ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad!

Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Es exactamente lo que dice! Hace al portador invisible.

Luffy rápidamente la envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo. Su mitad inferior desaparece completamente, para su deleite, y Ace está casi sin aliento con lo mismo y todas las posibilidades que llenan su mente.

— ¡Qué genial! –grita.

— ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ace con una sonrisa.

— ¡Visitar a Fluffy!

—No, vamos a la biblioteca –corrigió Ace.

— ¿Quééééé? –exclamó Luffy. — ¿Por qué?

—Así podemos averiguar sobre Nicholas Flamel. ¿Recuerdas? Hermione mencionó que había libros en la sección prohibida.

—Mmmmm. ¡Nope!

Ace no sabía que esperaba.

—Bueno, lo hizo, y ahí es donde vamos.

— ¿Podemos visitar a Fluffy después? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¡Puedes apostarlo! Pero esperemos a que caiga la noche. Demasiados profesores todavía están aquí para ir durante el día.

— ¡Increíble! –Luffy sonríe ampliamente, cambiando su nueva capa a sus hombros, y pasando el resto de la mañana jugando el mejor juego de escondidas que Ace hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Luffy ronca con fuerza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, provocando varias miradas de los otros estudiantes. Sentado a su lado, Ace mira por la ventada de la biblioteca. La nieve está empezando a derretirse, y la promesa de la primavera se está estableciendo, pero Ace no parece concentrarse en eso. Su mente todavía está atrapada en el Espejo Erised que Luffy y él encontraron. Ace vio a toda su familia, los Weasleys, los Barbablancas, Dadan y los bandidos, Makino, Luffy, _Sabo_ —todos. Incluso a Barbablanca mismo, que había muerto en la guerra. Aunque Ace no podía verlo, Luffy aparentemente vio algo muy similar, encontrando a todos sus nakama esperando que regresara al barco y fuera con ellos a muchas aventuras…

Ace suspiró. Ninguna de las dos imágenes, y lidiar con eso les había llevado varias horas. Ace nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su mundo original hasta que vio al _Moby Dick_ de nuevo, flotando en el mar cerúleo de Grand Line. Ace se acercó a su hermano. Porque sabe que eso es lo único que hace que este mundo sea real y que valga la pena. Porque en su mundo, Luffy está muerto, y Ace nunca podría hacerle frente a eso.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Hermione golpea un pesado tomo sobre la mesa. Luffy resopla antes de abrir los ojos con dificultad.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no hayan encontrado nada la sección prohibida –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a leer el libro.

—El gatito nos encontró –murmuró Luffy, frotándose los ojos, lo que enfatizo los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. Sus pesadillas habían vuelto con toda su fuerza desde que vieron a sus familias. Incluso Historia de La Magia no era suficiente para cubrir esa deficiencia. Ace le frotó la espalda a su hermanito.

—La Sra. Norris –descifro Ace.

—Bueno, por suerte para ustedes, recordé dónde había oído hablar de Nicholas Flamel antes.

— ¿Suerte para nosotros? –Ace murmuró en voz baja.

Hermione lo ignoró. En cambio, ella leyó un pasaje en voz alta.

—Nicholas Flamel es un gran alquimista, ¡Y también es el único que posee una Piedra Filosofal! –finalizó triunfante.

Ace y Luffy no estaban impresionados.

— ¿La Piedra Filosofal?

— ¿Cuál es el problemas con la piedra filosa? –se preguntó Luffy, inclinando la cabeza.

— _Piedra Filosofal_ –corrigió Hermione. —Y puede convertir cualquier oro en metal y crear un elixir de la vida. ¡El que lo beba será inmortal!

—Eso es genial –dijo Luffy ligeramente.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡ _Eso_ es lo que Hagrid estaba tratando de evitar decir! –presionó Hermione.

La realización amaneció en Ace.

—Eso es probablemente lo que protege Fluffy.

— ¡Precisamente! –confirmó Hermione.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa? –Ace preguntó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Vamos a investigar la puerta misteriosa? –Luffy hizo eco de su entusiasmo.

— ¡Sep!

— ¿Qué? –gritó Hermione. La bibliotecaria prácticamente apareció detrás de ellos, apareció tan repentinamente. Con un solo gesto, el trió fue expulsado de la biblioteca por ser demasiado ruidoso, para gran mortificación de Hermione y el desinterés de Ace y Luffy. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos mientras regresaban a la sala común, pero Hermione les susurraba furtivamente.

— ¡ _No_ vamos a ir a esa puerta trampa!

—Tienes razón, no lo estamos. Te vas a quedar aquí –dijo Ace de manera decisiva antes de hacerle un gesto a su hermano. —Nosotros vamos a explorar la puerta trampa.

—De ninguna manera, ¡No voy a dejarlos hacer eso! Necesitamos decirle a un adulto, eso es lo que debemos hacer –Hermione asintió con determinación.

— ¿Por qué? No van a creernos si decimos que Snape y/o Quirrell están tratando de obtener la inmortalidad. ¡Hagrid no lo hizo, y estaban embrujando a Harry justo ante sus ojos! –Ace señalo de manera realista.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Hagrid! ¡Podemos hablar con Hagrid!

—O no. Acabo de repasar cómo él no nos cree.

Hermione se detuvo.

—Tal vez Dumbledore, ¿Tal vez?

—Si no podemos convencer a Hagrid, que es nuestro amigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos convencer al director? –dijo Ace. —Vamos con Fluffy.

— ¿Qué es eso que escucho sobre 'Fluffy'? –preguntó una voz suave a su lado.

Ace, Hermione y Luffy se sorprendieron antes de girar lentamente. Efectivamente, encontraron al Profesor Snape apoyado contra la pared, mirándolos perceptivamente.

—Solo un nombre de mascota para mi lechuza –dijo Luffy, dando un paso hacia delante. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente en blanco, y Snape los miró unos momentos antes de levantar la nariz.

―Es mejor que los niños se mantengan fuera de asuntos que no les conciernen. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por holgazanear –con esas últimas palabras, se va, con su capa negra detrás.

―Bueno. Ahí va el elemento sorpresa –Ace se frotó la frente.

―Tenemos que ir esta noche –Luffy presiona. Ace asiente en completo acuerdo. El par se gira hacia Hermione.

―No vas a contar sobre nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

―No… no lo haré. Pero voy a ir.

―De ninguna manera –replicó Ace. ―Es muy peligroso.

― ¿Crees que tú y Harry son mejores magos que yo? –se las arregla para sonar altiva y dolida al mismo tiempo.

Esto hace que el chico mayor se detenga, porque ella tiene un punto. Mientras pensaba en términos de pura fuerza bruta, es posible que se encuentren con algo mágico en el que necesiten ayuda. Ella es una bruja mucho mejor que ellos. Revisando sus opciones, se da cuenta de que realmente no hay respuesta. El riesgo lo vale, decide.

―No, no lo hago. Puedes venir, pero tienes que dejar que yo y Lu―Harry tomemos la iniciativa –honestamente no sabe por qué se molesta en corregirse.

Ella se ve irritada y nerviosa pero asiente de todos modos.

Ace exhala.

―Esta noche, entonces, nos reuniremos en la sala común. Tomaremos la capa de invisibilidad.

Luffy y Hermione asienten. Ace respira hondo y desea que la ominosa sensación que se cierne sobre él desaparezca.

* * *

El trío, de manera rápida y silenciosa, se abre paso a través de los pasillos cubiertos bajo la capa de invisibilidad hasta que llegan a la habitación de Fluffy en el tercer piso. Hermione abre la puerta con un _alohomora_ y entran. Ace parpadea cuando escucha los suaves y gentiles sonidos de un arpa. Mirando hacia un lado, encuentra el instrumento encantado tocando solo.

―Alguien ya ha estado aquí –murmuró.

― ¡Shhh! –siseó Hermione, apuntando hacia el perro dormido. Ace está a punto de decirle que no tiene sentido cuando Luffy chilla.

― ¡Fluffy!

El perro de las tres cabezas se despierta sobresaltado y deja escapar un fuerte gruñido, haciendo que Hermione dejara escapar un chillido de miedo. Ace coloca una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y deja que su hermano se ocupe de ello.

Mientras Fluffy se orienta y finalmente fija sus ojos en Luffy y Ace, retrocede hacia la pared.

― ¿Quuuué? No seas así –le suplica Luffy. ―Ven a jugar un poco.

Las tres cabezas se sacuden en negación.

―Por favor –Luffy gime.

Mientras tanto, la mandíbula de Hermione se ha desplomado mientras luce fascinada por la interacción de Luffy con el perro.

― ¿Qué le hicieron? –le pregunta a Ace, con los ojos pegados a la criatura.

―Luffy juega rudo a veces –la mayoría de las veces. Todo el tiempo. Pero ese no es el punto.

― ¡¿Qué?! –Hermione siseó. El niño pecoso no se digna a responder. En lugar de eso, se dirige a Luffy, quien está tratando en vano de forzar a Fluffy a salir de rincón más alejado de la habitación en la que está presionado.

―Luffy, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, vamos –Ace señalo. Luffy hizo un puchero, pero se despidió de Fluffy y se dirigió hacia la trampilla que Ace abrió rápidamente. El chico mayor miró hacia abajo y vio un negro… algo. No parecía especialmente peligroso, e incluso si lo fuera, Ace y Luffy pueden manejarlo.

―Geronimo –Ace pronunció antes de dejarse caer en el pozo, gruñendo mientras aterizaba en lo que se sentí como un montón de enredaderas extrañas. Luffy y Hermione son rápidos para seguir. Ace intentó levantarse pero encuentra que sus piernas están restringidas por los gruesos zarcillos negros.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó, arrancando su brazo lejos de la enredadera.

― ¡Es un Lazo del Diablo! –Hermione se da cuenta rápidamente. ― ¡Tienes que relajarte! Quédate quieto.

Ace gruñó. Quedarse quieto nunca ha sido la especialidad de Luffy. Incluso mientras piensa eso, puede escuchar las enredaderas enrollándose más y más apretado alrededor de su pequeño hermano.

― ¿Alguna otra debilidad, Hermione? –Ace preguntó, con la voz alzándose.

―Uhm, ¡Luz solar! –dice la bruja. ― ¡Pero no puedo alcanzar mi varita!

Ace sonríe. Al fin.

―No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto.

Con un solo pensamiento, llena el aire con fuego, enviándolo bordeándolo a las enredaderas y ramas. Hay un grito inhumano antes de que cada zarcillo cese, y Hermione, Luffy y Ace son depositados en el suelo, debajo de la masa retorcida de enredaderas. Salvo y sano, Ace libera las flamas mientras se levanta.

― ¿Todo bien? –pregunta, ayudando a una Hermione congelada a levantarse del suelo.

Hermione lo miró con muda fascinación.

― ¡Usaste magia no verbal, sin varita!

―Soy bueno con los hechizos de fuego, recuerdas –Ace no puede evitar sonreír.

Antes de que Hermione pueda expresar sin duda la _docena_ de preguntas que corren por su cabeza, Luffy inclina la cabeza y pregunta: ― ¿Escucharon eso?

Ace se asoma.

―Suena como… Alas.

El área dónde están conduce directamente a una habitación gris, llena de más de cien llaves aladas. Un solo rayo de luz ilumina la zona. En el centro de la luz hay una escoba.

― ¡Genial! –Luffy grita. Ace sonríe mientras pasan, llegando a la perta frente a ellos. Hermione lanza un _alohomora_ , pero tiene muy poco éxito. Ella frunce el ceño y lo intenta dos veces más, en vano.

―Supongo que tenemos que usar una de esas llaves –Ace entrecierra los ojos a través de la luz brillante.

― ¡Uno de ellas está rota! –dice Luffy, señalando una llave que lucha por mantenerse en el aire. Mirándola de cerca, Ace encuentra que una de sus alas está doblada fuera de forma.

―Supongo que para eso sirve la escoba –Ace miró a su hermano. ― ¿Te importa si tomo esto, Luff?

Su hermano se encoge de hombros, por lo que Ace camina hacia delante y agarra la escoba. Inmediatamente, todas las llaves comienzan a arrojarse sobre él. Reflexivamente, Ace activa sus poderes de la Fruta del Diablo, haciendo que las llaves padres directamente a través de él. Entonces recuerda a su audiencia. Dejando escapar un gruñido, Ace se hace corpóreo y lucha contra las llaves para mantener una visión clara para poder cazar la llave lastimada.

Tan molesto.

* * *

Hermione recoge el pequeño frasco negro de poción entre la gran cantidad ante ellos. De todos los desafíos que han enfrentado, el enigma de las pociones debe haber sido el más difícil. El Lazo del Diablo fue instantáneo. Tomar la llave molesta. El tablero de ajedrez fue fácil (Ace solía jugar ajedrez con Marco todo el tiempo, y en esta vida Bill y Charlie lo desafían regularmente, y es gratificante saber que aparentemente que es suficientemente habilidoso para salvar sus vidas). Pero fue completamente inútil cuando se enfrentaron al rompecabezas de las opciones. En ese momento, Hermione realmente brilló. Todas las molestias que vinieron con mantener su poder en secreto valieron la pena al final.

—Esta debe ser la correcta –dijo ella, tratando de poner certeza en su tono.

— ¡Muy bien! –dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa. Se acerca para tomar el frasco, solo para que ella lo aparte.

—Lo más probable es que sea la correcta –Hermione vacila, y Ace prácticamente puede verla correr a través de todo el enigma de nuevo. La extiende lentamente de nuevo, antes de volverla a apartar justo cuando Luffy se acerca.

—Entonces, de nuevo, tal vez me equivoque—

Luffy le arrebató la botella rápidamente de sus manos.

— ¡Hey! –exclama, pareciendo irritada y asustada.

— ¡Confió en ti! –dijo Luffy, con una sonrisa llena de creencia. Ace observó la expresión aturdida de Hermione, sabiendo bien la sensación de estar del otro lado de la fe absoluta que solo Luffy es capaz de tener.

—V-Vale.

Sin otra palabra, Luffy se toma de un trago el vial. Cuando deja el frasco, ce ve la determinación y la promesa de un castigo en los ojos de su hermano. Eso pone a Ace con muchas ganas de ir.

—Probablemente deberías volver subir –sugiere Luffy, con los ojos pegados en el fuego oscuro de manera anticipada.

—Es una buena idea –Ace secundo. —Creo que deberías poder con el Lao del Diablo por tu cuenta, al menos.

Hermione parpadea.

—Vienes conmigo, ¿Verdad Ron?

Ace niega con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero Harry bebió toda la poción!

—Soy bueno con los hechizos de fuego, ¿Recuerdas? No te preocupes por mí.

Hermione vaciló unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Vayan con cuidado, por favor.

El miedo y la incertidumbre en sus ojos le recuerdan a Ace que ella es demasiado joven. Solo tiene once… pero seguro que ella es algo.

—Lo haremos –Luffy declara antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el fuego. Ace lo sigue, ahorrándose una última mirada a Hermione antes de ser cubierto en llamas.

* * *

El par sale del fuego y se encuentra en una habitación redonda, rodeada de llamas. En el mismo centro, está el familiar Espejo de Erised, y delante de él—

— ¡Quirrell! –Ace admite estar un poco sorprendido. Estaba apostando por Snape. Por supuesto, el segundo hombre podría estar merodeando por ahí. Un escaneo rápido hace que parezca que solo están los tres, pero Ace todavía no baja la guardia. No tiene idea de lo que es capaz de hacer la magia de alto nivel.

— ¿Cómo entraste? –Quirrell inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad hacia Ace.

—Magia –dice Ace burlonamente. — ¿Dónde está la piedra?

— _Mata al extra_ –se escuchó una voz grave y áspera. Ace se gira, buscando al dueño del siseó, pero solo encuentra a Luffy.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que su hermanito lo están empujando hacia abajo para evitar una explosión de luz verde. Ace sabe lo que es ese hechizo. Todo el mundo conoce el inquietante color verde de la maldición Avada Kadava. Sus ojos están muy abiertos mientras reexamina al profesor que fácilmente lo lanzó como si fuera un tartamudeo.

Luffy de repente dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor y se agarró la frente.

— ¡Luffy! –gritó Ace, sacudiéndose la sorpresa antes de agarrar los hombros de su hermano. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Es mi cicatriz… realmente duele –Luffy apretó los dientes y se levantó. Ace sabe que debe sentir una gran cantidad de dolor si eso lo hace gritar, pero también sabe que su hermano no volverá a hacer ese sonido.

— ¿Arde, chico? –preguntó la voz misteriosa.

— ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo? –exigió Ace, girándose para encarar a Quirrell de nuevo.

— ¡Lo que estoy haciendo no es _nada_ comparado con lo que me ha hecho a mí! –la voz gritó. — ¡Déjame verlo!

—Pero M-Maestro, tu fuerza—

— ¡Ahora!

Quirrell dudó antes de que sus manos subieran a su turbante. Muy, muy lentamente, desenrolló l tela púrpura y les dio la espalda. Ace estaba demasiado absorto como para provechar la guardia baja, y luego se dio cuenta de que no, no la había bajado en absoluto.

Ace inhaló bruscamente una respiración. En la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell es quizás uno de los rostros más desagradables y malformados que Ace haya visto nunca, y sus ojos de rojo sangre están pegados a Luffy.

Ace miró hacia a un lado y vio a su hermano fruncir el ceño en confusión.

— ¿Quién eres? Luffy preguntó sin rodeos.

Quirrell se giró para mirarlos, con la cara roja por la rabia.

— ¡Él es Lord Voldemort! ¡El mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos! Mi Maestro, mi señor él—

—Suficiente –interrumpió la segunda voz, y es él, Merlín, es _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_.

La gravedad de la situación golpeó lentamente a Ace y él se paró delante de su hermano. Porque mierda. _Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes_ está parado frente a ellos—relativamente hablando. Está por muy encima de sus cabezas. Todas las historias que Fred y George que solían contarle cuando era niño para asustarlo, regresaron repentinamente y con la fuera de un ariete. Tragó, con la garganta seca. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para ser débil, no mientras Luffy esté en mucho peligro.

— ¿Supongo que tú eres el que quiere la Piedra Filosofal? –Ace se resistió, tratando de encontrar la manera de su hermano de aquí.

—La piedra es para el renacimiento de mi Maestro –respondió Quirrell, girándose para enfrentarlos grandiosamente.

— ¿Qué hay de Snape? –preguntó Luffy.

—Snape no tuvo ningún papel que desempeñar en esto más que ser una miserable espina en mi costado –contestó Quirrell, burlándose. —Supongo que debe haber parecido sospechoso en sus mentes infantiles con su odio hacia Harry, pero eso es culpa de su padre, la pesadilla de la existencia escolar de Snape. No, él nunca lo quiso muerto: de hecho, Snape es el culpable de que Harry todavía este respirando aquí.

Mientras Quirrell explica las complejidades de sus interacciones con Snape, Ace da un paso atrás hacia su hermano y le susurra en voz baja.

—Luffy, tenemos que salir de aquí –Ace se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Luffy no está prestando atención en lo más mínimo—sus ojos están pegados al espejo, pareciendo fascinado. Ace se hace hacia atrás para empujar a su hermano. ¡Ahora no es el momento de pensar en el _Thousand Sunny_ y todos sus amigos!

—El chico –siseó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, interrumpiendo a su subordinado. Quirrell levanta su varita, y con un solo movimiento, envía a Ace deslizándose lejos de su hermano hacia un pozo de fuego. Se estrelló contra la pared de piedra, escupiendo el aliento. Se sienta, jadeando, buscando de inmediato la figura de su hermano, que está de pie junto a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, con una muñeca en su agarre. Se levanta de un salto, sacudiéndose el aturdimiento de su mente. Con apenas un pensamiento, el fuego se inclina a su orden, quemándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se lanzó hacia delante, listo para poner un puño en llamas en la cabeza de Quirrell por atreverse a poner una mano sobre Luffy, solo para encontrar que la cara del hombre ya se está desintegrando. Dejó que le fuego se apague poco y solo corre hacia su hermano, quien frenéticamente presiona sus manos en cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar la piel de Quirrell. Ace no puede explicar por qué, pero el toque de su hermano es acido para el hombre, haciéndolo prácticamente deshacerse ante sus ojos. Quirrell y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado dejan escapar gritos esparcidos cuando su cuerpo combinado se convirtió en polvo.

El fuego que rodea la habitación se extingue, y el único sonido que quedó es el jadeo de Luffy. Ace percibe el colapso de Luffy antes de que suceda y atrapa a su hermano antes de que caiga al suelo. Los ojos de Luffy son febriles, y Ace desearía tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucedió, pero no la tiene.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ace con calma, cubriendo el verdadero pánico creciente en su pecho.

—Mmm bien, Ace… –Luffy parpadeó por un momento antes de que sus ojos se cierren. Ace se levanta, cargando a su hermano fácilmente antes de salir corriendo por donde llegaron. Cuando entra en la habitación con las pociones, se encuentra con res profesores son aliento y una severa mirada en Dumbledore corriendo en su dirección. Ace patina hasta detenerse.

— ¡Ayuda! No sé qué le pasó, él simplemente—

El peso de Luffy se levanta de sus manos con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore. Con una palabra murmurada, su hermano y el director desaparecen ante sus ojos. Ace está parado allí, estupefacto por todo lo que acaba de suceder.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Weasley, ahora está a salvo –aseguró McGonagall. —Ahora, ¿Puede decirme por qué exactamente ustedes tres decidieron venir aquí? –ella no es la única curiosa, Snape está allí, y Flitwick también, ambos con aspecto impaciente y severo.

— ¿Hermione llegó a salvo? –Ace exhala ligeramente. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, no le sorprende a Ace que Hermione corriera inmediatamente hacia los profesores. De hecho, en este momento está bastante agradecido. —Eso es bueno. ¿Cree que Harry…?

—No tengo ninguna duda de que Madame Pomfrey lo está examinando mientras hablamos. Deberías verla también –dijo McGonagall, recorriendo con ojo especulativo su cuerpo raspado y magullado.

—Está bien –dijo. —Estoy más preocupado por Harry. Quien-Ya-Sabe estuvo aquí, y—

Hay una interrupción de un sonido ahogado del pequeño Profesor de Encantamientos y la cara pálida de Snape de repente es tan blanca como una sábana. Los labios de McGonagall se fruncen con tanta fuerza que pierden su dolor.

— ¿Él estaba allí, entonces? –Snape es el que pregunta.

Ace asintió lentamente, entendiendo completamente la gravedad de la situación.

—Era Quirrell—quiero decir, él estaba unido a Quirrell. La parte de atrás de su cabeza, debajo de su turbante.

—Así que estuvo todo el tiempo –los dientes de Snape se aprietan enojados.

— ¿Ha estado allí todo el año? –se preguntó Flitwick, pálido. — ¿Aunque se ha ido?

—Sí, Harry… –si Ace supiera lo que hizo su hermano, se los diría. Pero está en la oscuridad.

—Entonces, debemos llevar al Sr. Weasley a la Enfermería –dijo McGonagall, cortando efectivamente cualquier espectáculo adicional, y comienzo a guiar al grupo través de las otras habitaciones. —A diferencia de algunas personas, no puedo aparecerme en el campus, así que me temo debemos tomar el camino largo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad –Ace intentó, aunque su cabeza pesa.

—Si sientes la necesidad de dormir, uno de nosotros puede llevarte –continuó McGonagall, sin verse completamente convencida.

Ace hizo una mueca.

—En realidad, Profesora, creo que tengo una contusión, por lo que dormir no sería una buena idea.

— ¡Una contusión no constituye estar bien! –respondió McGonagall. Ella respiró profundamente. —En serio, todos ustedes son demasiado imprudentes. Decía en serio lo de darle a la gente problemas en el corazón.

—Lo siento –Ace le dio la más pequeñas de las sonrisas.

Realmente no hay forma de evitarlo.

* * *

Ace se apoyó su cabeza en una mano en la bandeja móvil de la enfermería. Él estaba esperando tan pacientemente como podía para que su hermanito se despertara, pero estaba más agitado que nada. Ace ya había sido interrogado, contando una historia exhaustiva de la extrañeza que había sido su día. El sueño ocupa un lugar alto en la lista de Ace, pero no puede hacerlo hasta que al menos vea a su hermanito abrir los ojos. Cuanto más tiempo lleva, más ansioso se pone Ace, aunque odia mostrar ese nerviosismo, habiendo luchado con uñas y dientes para poderse quedar en la habitación con Luffy. Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall y Dumbledore, todos intentaron convencerlo de que se fuera, en vano. Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey había admitido con un leve suspiro que tal vez Ace debería quedarse toda la noche para observación, para su alivio. Después de su último roce con la muerte, Ace no tiene interés en dejar a su hermano solo si puede evitarlo. Su lista de incidentes cercanos a la muerte está creciendo nuevamente, a pesar del tiempo aparentemente pacifico en el que han renacido. Afortunadamente Luffy sobrevivió a este. No como el último―

 _sangre. tanta sangre cubriendo el frente de Ace_

 _y cundo levanta los ojos, descubre que no toda es suya_

 _Luffy. Luffy. Lu_ ―

Ace se despertó de sus pensamientos por el sonido de mantas moviéndose. Miró a su hermano que abría los ojos mientras que Ace estaba espaciado y ahora está intentado sentarse lentamente.

― ¡Luffy! –Ace se levantó apresuradamente.

―Hola.

Ace chasqueó y golpeó ligeramente a su hermano en la cabeza.

― ¡No solo digas 'hola' después de asustarme así!

―Lo siente –dijo, luciendo un poco arrepentido.

Ace dejó escapar un suspiro.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

―Me siento bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

―Solo unos rasguños –dijo Ace, mostrando sus antebrazos, que están salpicados con plastas. Las llaves hicieron más daño de lo que inicialmente pensó, pero dudaba que dejara cicatrices. Aunque su poder curativo no es tan impresionante como lo era en su mundo original, la constitución de Ace es mejor que la mayoría. Tiene una opinión optimista de que, al igual que su fuerza, sus poderes curativos también regresaran con el tiempo.

― ¿Y Hermionity?

―Jeez, Luffy, la conoces desde hace un año entero. ¿Puedes esforzarte un poco más para que su nombre sea correcto? –ce preguntó con diversión.

― ¿No es Herminey?

―Hermione.

―Eso es lo que dije. Hermit.

― _Hermione_ lo hizo bien –dijo Ace, presionando, exasperado. ―Ella probablemente estará mañana para visitarnos.

―Espero que me traiga algo de comer –los indicios de baba se juntaban en los bordes de la boca de Luffy. ― ¡No hemos comido nada desde la cena!

―Solo ha sido una noche. En este momento es el desayuno, Lu.

―Demasiado tiempo sin comer –Luffy se frotó el estómago y suspiró.

Ace intentó sofocar un bostezo, pero no tiene mucho excito.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

―Deberías dormir.

―Lo haré… solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien –dijo Ace.

―Estoy bien. Realmente no me lastimo ni nada –Luffy vaciló. ―No tengo idea de lo que pasó con Voldemort allí abajo.

Ace rechaza el estremecimiento reflexivo por el uso del nombre de parte de Luffy.

―Lo que sea que sea, nos salvó la vida.

Los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon con una comprensión repentina.

― ¿Crees que es alérgico a la goma?

Y por primera vez desde que los tres bajaron por la trampilla, Ace se ríe. Luffy pronto se le une, y los nudos tensos en el pecho de Ace finalmente se relajan.

―No sé, Luffy, tal vez. Es posible que hayas descubierto la debilidad del mago más malvado del mundo –dice Ace mientras se frota la nariz. ―Tal vez tu poder de goma no es el más inútil.

― ¡Es como esa vez que derrote un Dios! –Luffy dijo.

Ace se detiene un momento.

― ¿Qué?

―Dios estaba en Skypiea, y estaba luchando contra él, e intentó golpearme con un rayo, ¡Pero no funcionó en absoluto! –Luffy sonrió. ―Goma y relámpagos. No tenía idea de que su debilidad era la goma, pero era increíble. Le saqué la mierda a ese Dios.

Y ahí es cuando Ace llega a su punto de fractura, y el agotamiento llega. Todo lo que sucedió hoy(¿Ayer?) fue inimaginable. ¿Escuchar a Luffy derrotar a un Dios? Menos ridículo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado viviendo en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su Profesor de Defensa, pero todavía hay mucho que digerir, por lo que Ace sacude la cabeza y revuelve el desordenado cabello de su hermano.

―Me voy a la cama. Cuéntame sobre tu batalla con Dios en la mañana.

― ¡Vale! –Luffy sonríe.

Ace se mueve a una de las otras camas instaladas en la enfermería y se deja caer sobre ella. En un momento está en un plácido sueño donde está rodeado de mar azul.

* * *

Ace camina con cuidado hacia la enfermería, sujetando firmemente el pequeño pastel que estaba escondiendo cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda. Le costó mucho convencer a sus hermanos mayores que aceptaran y se lo subministraran, lo que Ace no entiende. ¡El pastel ni siquiera es para él! Es para Luffy. Los gemelos piensan que es un pastel de mejórate pronto, pero Ace tiene algo diferente en mente.

Madame Pomfrey lo pasa cuando finalmente llega a la enfermería. Sabe que ha sido un poco bribón cuando se trata de ver a su hermano (¡Que se jodan las horas de visita! Ace lo visita cada noche usando la capa de invisibilidad), pero esa no es una razón para que ella lo miré con una expresión tan astuta.

―Hola, Madame Pomfrey –saludo, tratando una sonrisa encantadora.

―Pensé que te dije que no lo visitaras de nuevo hoy –su expresión sigue siendo severa.

Ace abrió la boca para discutir, pero ambos son costados por el acercamiento de Albus Dumbledore, que parecía haber venido de la cama de Luffy. El director sonríe benignamente a ambos antes de asentir hacia Ace.

―El joven Sr. Weasley tiene algo para Harry –comenzó Dumbledore. ―Creo que una excepción no haría daño.

―Director –Madame Pomfrey suspiró antes de hacerle un gesto a Ace. Toma con entusiasmo la apertura, asintiendo sus gracias hacia el mago antes de acercarse a la cama cubierta de cortinas de su hermanito. (Habían tenido que bajar las cortinas cuando los estudiantes de todas las edades tenían dolores de estómago y mareos solo para ver a su hermano).

Al abrir la cortina, encontró a su hermanito mirando al espacio, pensando profundamente en algo. Antes de que Ace tenga la oportunidad de captar su atención, Luffy se despierta, olfateando el aire.

— ¡¿Me trajiste pastel?! –preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hola a ti también –Ace sonrió y sacó el pastel de detrás de su espalda. Colocó el postre en la bandeja móvil, golpeando las manos hambrientas de su hermano. Ace sacó una vela de tamaño mediano de su túnica.

—Lo siento, no pude encontrar ningún de las pequeñas para poner en el pastel.

— ¿Huh?

—Para tu pastel de cumpleaños, idiota –Ace dijo, sonriendo ante la expresión confusa en el rostro de su hermano.

— ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

—Mayo cinco –dijo Ace antes de mirar alrededor. Al ver que todo está despejado, aprieta la mecha y le da vida a una pequeña llama. —Tu cumpleaños aquí es durante las vacaciones de verano, ¿No? Así que pensé que podíamos celebrar este aquí.

— ¡Tengo dos cumpleaños! –Luffy grita alegremente.

—No sé si podre convencer a mis padres para que te dejen venir –admitió Ace con amargura. La conversación en ese frente ha sido notablemente unilateral hasta ahora. Encontrará una forma. Tiene que.

—Ace –dijo Luffy, agarrando su brazo. Los ojos de Luffy brillan con gratitud y suave felicidad, y Ace no puede evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Tienes razón; no nos preocuparemos por eso hora –acercando la vela a su hermano, Ace sonrió. —Pide un deseo.

Luffy se detiene y piensa por un largo minuto antes de soplar. La vela se apaga, y Ace espera que el deseo de su hermano se haga realidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy.


	5. II: Yyy hemos tenido un mal comienzo

_¿Recuerdas cómo Harry murió de hambre al comienzo del segundo año? Yo sí._

* * *

 _Querido Luffy,_

 _Espero que tu verano sea bueno hasta ahora. Sé que solo hace una semana dejamos Hogwarts, pero te extraño. Fred y George se están burlando de mí en este momento y están llamándome a mariquita por escribir esto, ¡Pero pueden ocuparse de sus propios asuntos! Ah, ellos leyeron esto. Podría estar en problemas con mamá en un momento. Ups. Las cosas en casa están bien. Extraño poder hacer magia todo el tiempo. Estar cerca de mi familia de nuevo es bastante agradable, aunque me preocupa que me retrase en mi rutina de ejercicio. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que podamos tener un encuentro apropiado cuando regresemos! Será mejor que no holgazanees también._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ace_

 _.o._

 _Querido Luffy,_

 _Odio hacer quehaceres. Podrías llamarme maniático del orden, pero no soy nada comparado con mi madre. Ella es como Makino_ — _siempre está limpiando todo el tiempo, excepto que ella también me obliga a hacer mucha limpieza. Lo que apesta. Aunque lo aguanté lo mejor que pude. Extraño los días en los que podíamos saltarnos los quehaceres que Dadan solía intentar que hiciéramos y solo ir a la jungla o Gray Terminal._

 _Todavía es raro para mí… tener otra familia._

 _Espero que lo estés haciendo bien y que no te aburras demasiado viviendo en los suburbios. ¿Cómo es vivir allí? Mi casa es bastante rural comparativamente. Sin embargo, es grande, y estoy seguro de que te encantará cundo pueda convencer a mi mamá de que te deje venir._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ace_

 _.o._

 _Querido Luffy,_

 _Eres un mal corresponsal. No recuerdo si conociste a Ginny después de que saliéramos del tren, pero ella es mi hermana pequeña. Ella está obsesionada contigo. ¡Es muy divertido molestarla! Casi tan divertido como molestarte a ti. Intenta encontrar un minuto libre para escribirme, ¿Está bien?_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ace_

 _.o._

 _Querido Luffy,_

 _¿Qué demonios? Han pasado tres semanas y media, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡Si no me contestas en tres días voy a ir a buscarte! Y si descubro que simplemente te 'olvidaste' de responder, ¡Te voy a dar una paliza! ESCRÍBEME DE VUELTA._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ace_

 _.o._

 _Luffy_

 _ **Voy a buscarte ahora mismo.**_

 _Ace_

 _.o._

Después de firmar su nombre, Ace se levantó de un salto y ató la carta a Errol, que despegó hacia la noche. Se apresuró hacia el pasillo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, haciendo que sus pasos sean lo más silenciosos posible. A decir verdad, no está demasiado preocupado—su padre ronca como un cuerno de niebla. Es parte de cómo Fred y George se salen con la suya como lo hacen. Hablando de eso, mientras se desliza por la puerta principal, se encuentra con los gemelos de pie fuera de la casa en el aire fresco de la noche, ambos charlando con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ahí estás! –exclamó Fred.

—Nos íbamos a ir sin ti –amenazó George.

—Y rescatar a nuestra pequeña damisela nosotros mismos.

—Cállate –dijo Ace, subiendo al viejo auto de su padre.

— ¿Por qué no estás más emocionado de compartir con nosotros? –Fred preguntó con tristeza, tomando el asiento del conductor.

—Prácticamente t4e estamos introduciendo en el ilustre historia familiar de romper las reglas –agregó George cuando el auto arranco y se despegó del suelo.

—Dos personas no hacen una historia –señaló Ace secamente. Probablemente estaría más divertido, pero en general está ansioso por volver a ver a su hermano pequeño. Luffy no ha respondido ningún de las cartas que él y Hermione han enviado, y el silencio está llevando a Ace contra la pared. Luffy a menudo es desconsiderado, pero Ace no cree que se olvide de responder a las siete cartas que Ace y Hermione han enviado entre los dos. Probablemente no. Si solo está olvidándolo, Ace va a golpear a su hermano pequeño.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde, Ronnie-kins? –George preguntó, Ace sacudió sus pensamientos.

Ace sacó el viejo mapa que había agarrado del armario del estudio solo para esta ocasión. Después de allanarlo, le dijo a sus hermanos que volaran más abajo para que pudiera leer las señales en las calles. Estaba ridículamente contento de que su padre pensara en incluir un hechizo de invisibilidad cuando lo encantó para volar, porque de lo contrario estarían haciendo un escándalo.

Se tardaron un total de dos horas y cuarenta minutos de instrucciones forzadas para que lleguen al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Mientras Fred los acerca lentamente. Ace nota que una de las ventanas tiene rejas. Su estómago se hundió y una sensación ominosa se instaló allí.

—Ve a esa –dijo, señalando hacia la ventana con rejas. Su suposición es correcta, ya que a través de las brillantes lises del Ford Anglia, Ace distingue un pequeño cuerpo de cabello oscuro que duerme bajo las sábanas. Es evidente que Ace no es el único que se ha quedado sin dormir este verano.

— ¡Harry! –siseó Harry, bajando la ventanilla del coche. Hace un gesto, y Fred los alinea al lado de la casa. Inclinándose por la ventanilla abierta del coche, Ace golpeó el vidrio entre las barras. Luffy se despertó, sobresaltado por el sonido, entonces se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

Cuando su hermanito se acercó a la vista. Ace escuchó a George respirar con brusquedad mientras Fred pronunciaba: —Rayos.

Mientras tanto, Ace sentía los comienzos del fuego agitándose debajo de su piel.

Luffy, sin darse cuenta de sus reacciones tumultuosas, abrió la ventana y les sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Ace vino por mí! –chilló. Y Dios, todo lo que Ace quería hacer es sostener a su hermano en este momento. Eso y alimentarlo, porque parece que han pasado un par de semanas desde la última comida de Luffy. La cantidad real de peso que perdió Luffy es pequeña—solo porque nunca tuvo mucho que perder en primer lugar. Aun así, lo poco que ha perdido lo hace ver mucho más delgado y débil. Su rostro está pálido, y se balancea un poco donde está. Eso hace hervir la sangre de Ace.

— ¿Te han estado alimentando? –seseó Ace.

—Ah –Luffy parpadeó lentamente. —Algo así. Es una larga historia.

—Dame la cuerda –Ace ordenó en breve, y George obedeció sin decir una palabra. Probablemente sea lo mejor, considerando que si no sacaba la cuerda de inmediato, Ace habría ido por las barras con sus propias manos—y Ace habría ganado esa pequeña confrontación. Después de atar rápidamente el enganche de un marinero, Ace le hizo un pequeño gesto a Fred, quien puso un pie en el acelerador. Las barras se desprendieron con un horrible sonido de metal desgarrado. Luffy parecía ansioso por algo, mirando nerviosamente por encima de su hombro, pero no pasó nada. En el momento en el que el camino estaba despejado, Ace saltó sobre la brecha, ignorando los cortos sonidos de pánico hechos por Fred y George. Tomó a su hermano con ambas manos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como se atrevió. Como anticipó, el cuerpo ya huesudo de Luffy era más angular con la pequeña cantidad de pérdida de peso.

Dando un paso atrás, a Ace le preocupó ver que la mirada de su hermano seguía perdida, y que sus parpados estaban solo medio abiertos. Luffy pareció notar su somnolencia también porque se frotó los ojos.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué estoy tan cansado. He estado durmiendo todo el tiempo, últimamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu baúl? –preguntó en su lugar.

—En el armario de la escalera. Mi tío se llevó todo allí, excepto Hedwig.

—Fred, George, ¿Pueden venir aquí? –Ace pidió. Después de poner el Anglia en neutral y dejarlo allí, ambos gemelos entraron en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estás, Harry? –George pregunta, tratando de mantener su tono ligero.

—Estoy bien –Luffy sonrió, pero era notablemente menos brillante de lo que solía ser.

Inquieto, Ace presionó.

—Su baúl y sus cosas están debajo de las escaleras, en el armario. ¿Lo pueden conseguir?

George pareció aliviado de tener algo que hacer y asintió. Después de probar la perilla y darse cuenta de que estaba bloqueado desde el exterior, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y Ace casi tiembla con ira. ¡Estaban tratando a su hermano como una especie de prisionero! George sacó una horquilla y forzó la cerradura, como lo hacía Ace como pirata, y se preguntó dónde lo aprendió.

Fred sonríe y hace un breve saludo antes de que ambos desaparezcan en el oscuro pasillo.

— ¿Por qué estás encerrado aquí? –Ace pregunta, una vez que los gemelos se van.

—Es una larga historia –repitió Luffy.

— ¿ _Cuánto_ tiempo has estado aquí?

—Dos, tal vez tres semanas.

Con un suspiro de dolor, Ace se contenta con peinar el cabello lacio de su hermanito lejos de su rostro.

—No te presionaré ahora, pero quiero saberlo más tarde –dijo Ace con firmeza.

Luffy hizo un pequeño sonido que podía ser un acuerdo o desacuerdo antes de decir: —Extrañé a Ace.

—Te extrañé, Luffy –dijo Ace apretando a su hermano con fuerza. — ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas cuando no estoy prestando atención? –la pregunta no tenía calor.

—Mmmm –murmura Luffy con cansancio, ya a punto de dormirse. El hambre combinada con la hora tardía es casi demasiado para el hermano pequeño de Ace. Afortunadamente, los gemelos aparecen con las cosas de Luffy solo unos minutos más tarde. Después de agarrar su jaula y dejar que Hedwig saliera al aire libre, todos se amontonan en el Ford Anglia y se lanzan a los cielos una vez más.

—Nos veremos el próximo verano –Luffy murmura con agotamiento al desorden que dejaron en el jardín de sus tíos. Tanto Fred como George encontraron eso muy gracioso y rompieron en carcajadas, pero los pensamientos de Ace son más oscuros.

' _No si tengo algo que decir'_ , pensó para sí mismo.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido, por lo que Ace se alegró, porque necesitaban conseguirle comida a su hermano pequeño de inmediato. En el momento en que aterrizaron, Ace agarró a Luffy, que estaba haciendo oohs y ahhs a la Madriguera, y lo arrastró hacia adentro.

Ace lo colocó firmemente en la mesa y luego se giró hacia los gabinetes, antes de vacilar. Sabía de su infancia pasada que no se debía comer demasiado después de un gran periodo de hambruna. La sopa sería mejor pero Ace nunca ha sido muy buen cocinero, así que tendría que esperar hasta que su madre despertara. Decidiendo confiar en la fuerza y resistencia del estómago de su hermano, Ace decide tomar una barra de pan y un cuchillo. Agarra un plato y se sienta frente su hermano. Fred y George también toman asiento en la mesa, observando con cierta diversión cómo Ace comienza a alimentar a su hermano pequeño, una rebanada a la vez.

Luffy toma pequeños bocados de pan y mira a su alrededor en la casa con asombro. La escoba encantada y las agujas de tejer le entretienen por completo. Sus ojos permanecen durante mucho tiempo en el gran reloj que muestra las ubicaciones de todos los miembros de la familia en cualquier momento. Hay un montón de agujas, Ace lo sabe. Todavía no está completamente adaptado a tener una familia tan grande.

— ¿Tienes hombre? –preguntó Fred, haciendo un gesto hacia las migajas sobrantes de pan. George le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que le ahorra a Ace el problema. no está de humor para sus chistes ahora.

—Estoy lleno –anunció Luffy mientras tragaba su ultimo bocado.

—Necesitas comer más –dijo Ace, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Luffy debería poder terminar diez de estos fácilmente. Pone una mano en la frente de su hermano, buscando fiebre.

—Cluck, cluck, Mamá Gallina –Fred bromea. Ace se dio la vuelta y le dio a su hermano mayor una de sus miradas más intimidantes. Fred en realidad se congelo de sorpresa ante la intensidad de la mirada.

— ¿Esto es divertido? –Ace preguntó fríamente. —Si no hubiéramos ido a buscarlo, ¡Podría haber muerto!

—Pero lo tenemos. Todo salió bien, Ron –George dijo, insertándose torpemente entre Fred y George.

—Casi no –su puño se apretó.

—Ace… –la voz de Luffy es calmante. —Estoy bien, Ace. De verdad.

—Pero Harry, te estaban _matando de hambre_ –Ace finalmente dice en voz alta. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento—

 _muriendo solo_

 _fuera del alcance y la vista de Ace_

 _solo, lo cual duele más que ser golpeado_

 _ **solo**_ —

Luffy coloca una mano sobre el pecho de Ace, sobre su corazón.

—Sabía que Ace vendría a buscarme –dijo Ace simplemente, sonriendo.

Estaba abrumado por el nivel de confianza y fe que Luffy le otorgó fácilmente. Porque no lo merece—no puede haber hecho nada para merecer algo tan bueno.

— ¡¿Dónde _han_ estado?!

Ace se alejó lentamente de su hermano para encontrar a la matriarca de los Weasley bajando las escaleras, con una promesa tormentosa de castigo.

—Bueno, uh— –Fred empieza.

— ¡Sin nota! ¡Camas vacías! ¡No hay auto! ¿Sin preocuparse por mí! –Molly grita.

— ¡Mira quién apareció! –George agarró a Luffy por el hombro, colocando al chico de cabello oscuro entre su madre y él.

La estrategia funcionó. Ella inmediatamente fue por Luffy.

—Dios mío, ¿No te han estado alimentado? –se preguntó en voz alta.

—No –murmuró Ace mudamente.

—Algo así –Luffy le dio a la mujer Weasley una sonrisa de todos modos.

Molly Weasley parpadeó, abrió la boca y la cerró, antes de finalmente decir: —Bueno, vamos a arreglar eso entonces.

— ¿Puedes hacerle un poco de sopa, mamá? –Ace preguntó.

—Buena idea, Ron. ¿Por qué no sacas unos platos? Ustedes dos, salgan y traigan unos huevos –ella hizo un gesto brusco a los gemelos con un cuchara de madera. Ambos estaban ansiosos por escabullirse de la mirada enojad de su madre.

Ella dirigió a Luffy a un asiento, lo que probablemente sea lo mejor porque él todavía no h recuperado su energía. La Sra. Weasley habló lo suficiente por los dos, y se ciñe alrededor de él haciendo pequeños comentarios sobre lo delgado que está mientras cocina. En poco tiempo, tiene preparada una gran olla de sopa para Luffy y un deliciosos desayuno tradicional para todos los demás. La madre de Ace afortunadamente puso carne en el estofado, así que Luffy lo toma con entusiasmo—todo como su cuerpo lento lo permite, de todos modos.

Tentado por los sonidos y olores de la cocina, Percy baja y se une a ellos, entonces mira dos veces l ver a Luffy. Ace no está seguro de si solo es sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, sin previo aviso, o si tiene que ver con su estado ligeramente demacrado. Sea el que sea, Percy mantiene sus pensamientos para sí mismo y, aparte de un breve 'hola', permanece en silencio. Es más temprano de lo habitual, lo que explica la ausencia de Ginny; la madre de Ace probablemente quiere dejar Ginny dormir, a pesar de las aventuras de Ace, Fred y George. El padre de Ace todavía está durmiendo también, probablemente. Su trabajo lo priva mucho de dormir, por lo que tratan de dejarlo dormir los fines de semana.

—Entonces –dijo Molly, apoyándose en el mostrador —, ¿Qué es eso de no alimentarte?

Luffy levantó la vista de su tercera porción de sopa. Después de tragar su última cucharada, comenzó: —Bueno, había un elfo domestico—

— ¿Un elfo domestico? ¿En Surrey? –ella frunció el ceño.

Luffy asintió.

—Su nombre era Dobby. Él como que hizo magia con mis tíos. Pensaron que fui yo quien lo hizo, así que me encerraron en mi habitación.

— ¡¿Y no te alimentaron?! –Molly exigió.

—No, no, me alimentaron. Simplemente no fue mucho. Y tuve que compartir algo con Hedwig, sí que…

Ace es más consiente de cómo el cuerpo de su hermanito quema calorías considerablemente más rápido que las personas normales—es la misma forma que funciona el cuerpo de Ace. Lo que podría haber sido apenas suficiente para un niño promedio de once años, no sería lo suficiente para ellos. No es de extrañar que Luffy esté en tan mal estado.

— ¿Por qué nos escribiste? –preguntó amablemente la Sra, Weasley. —Te hubiéramos ayudado.

—Mamá, tenía rejas en sus ventanas –dijo Ace, todavía molesto.

—Además, Dobby ha estado interceptado mi correo –Luffy tomó otro sorbo de sopa, aparentemente imperturbable. Todos lo miraron fijamente.

—Me aseguraré de decírselo a Dumbledore –dijo Molly con un asentimiento después de recuperarse.

— ¿Por qué parece que hay un complot más grande? –preguntó George.

— ¿Por qué Harry no puede mantenerse fuera de problemas? –Ace suministró, empujando un poco a su hermanito. Luffy comenzó a animarse, y su sonrisa era mucho más brillante que antes.

— ¿Puedo tener más? –preguntó Luffy, dándole a su madre una sonrisa ganadora.

—Me temo que esa es toda la sopa que hice –ella está comprensiblemente molesta. Era una olla bastante grande. —Si te sientes lo suficientemente bien, puedes tener salchichas y huevos.

— ¡Sí, por favor!

Mientras Ace ve a su madre darle un nuevo plato de comida a Luffy, sabe que su hermano estará bien.

Después de que el desayuno termina, Ace y Luffy son excusados de los deberes y enviados a la cama para tener unas horas de sueño. Teniendo en cuenta el estado de sueño de Luffy, Ace cree que su madre tiene la idea correcta. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Ace, que está cubierta con coleccionables de Chudley Cannon, del mismo color naranja brillante que su viejo sombrero. Sin una palabra, Ace agarró la gruesa manga de su pequeña cama y la extiende en el piso, así pueden compartir. Él también tira las almohadas hacia el piso antes de quitarse los zapatos y acostarse. Luffy lo imita y se acerca a su hermano hasta que su cabeza está a medias en el pecho de Ace.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés bien –dijo Ace en voz baja.

Luffy estaba en silencio y Ace pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido, hasta que dice: —Sbía que Ace vendría por mí, pero gracias por venir –Luffy apretó la camisa de Ace. —Estoy muy contento de que Ace haya venido.

Ace colocó una mano alrededor de los hombros de su hermanito y los apretó.

—Siempre.

* * *

Cuando el dúo bajó los cinco tramos de escaleras que les tomaba en llegar a la cocina horas más tarde, fueron recibidos por Molly Weasley, que golpeaba ligeramente a Fred y George en la cabeza y les quitó un pedazo de papel de las manos.

—Oh, ¡Están despiertos! Envié a estos dos para que los despertaran, pero a veces son inútiles –Molly sacudió la cabeza mientras Fred y George asentían pensativamente.

—Te hubiéramos despertado si no estuvieras en un abrazo tan _íntimo_ –Fred se rió.

Ace sintió que su rostro enrojecía al darse cuenta de lo que se encontraron.

—Afortunadamente, todavía nos quedaba una película en nuestra cámara, ¿Verdad, Fred? –dijo George.

—Cierto.

Ace se giró hacia su madre.

—Por favor, dime—

—Lo tengo –le aseguró Molly, sosteniendo el papel para que lo vea. — ¡Y si alguna vez veo otra copia…!

Ace miró el papel y se vio a él y Luffy durmiendo en el familiar montón en el que crecieron. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es terriblemente lindo… ¿Pero por qué estaban los dos en el piso? –preguntó Molly.

Ace rápidamente mintió.

—Bueno, Harry no tomaría la cama, y yo no iba a dormir allí mientras Harry estaba en el suelo, así que… –dijo débilmente.

El rostro de su madre se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa y lo tomó en un abrazo.

Mientras se retira, dice: — ¡Mira que educado eres! Ustedes dos podrían tomar una página del libro de Ron.

Ace se ruboriza de nuevo. Su madre es tan cariñosa. Todavía no está completamente acostumbrado a todo…

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Harry? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley, con los ojos escudriñando al hermano pequeño de Ace.

El chico de cabello oscuro asiente y le sonríe.

—Mucho mejor. ¡Gracias por la comida!

—El almuerzo estará listo en una hora. Mientras tanto, quiero que desgnomen el jardín –ella hizo un gesto hacia sus tres hijos. —Harry, querido, puedes quedarte en la cocina conmigo si quieres.

Luffy se negó.

—Nunca había visto una desgnomización antes.

—Es un trabajo aburrido, pero está bien –ella miró por encima de su cabeza. —Asegúrense de que no se esfuerce.

Luffy se ve mejor que hace unas pocas horas debido a su extraño metabolismo y resistencia, por lo que está más animado que antes mientras sigue a los tres niños Weasley por la puerta.

La desgnomización es tan aburrida como Ace lo recuerda. Se necesita más de una persona para deshnomizar el patio, así que con Fred y George en cada lado, Ace no tiene más remedio que limitar su fuerza a la de un patético niño de doce años. Después de molestar a los tres Weasleys y prometer no dejarse llevar, dejaron a Luffy disponer de uno o dos por su cuenta.

Luffy es lo suficientemente débil como para lanzar los gnomos a la distancia apropiada. Es algo bueno… excepto que Luffy se ve completamente miserable. Ace lanza un brazo sobre los hombros de Luffy y lo lleva de regreso a casa.

—Recuerda, almorzaremos.

Eso fue suficiente para reanimar a Luffy. Él y Ace se lavan las manos y aparecen en la cocina en tiempo record.

Molly está claramente encantada por su hambre. Desde que Ace ha vuelto, ha estado comiendo mucho más, para el placer de su madre. Lamentablemente, no puede obtener una onza de carne en los huesos de Ace debido a la rapidez con la que quema las calorías solo por el fuego. Eso no impide que su madre lo intente, para felicidad de Ace. Tuvo la suerte de tener una madre que insistiera en sobrealimentarlo. A diferencia de Luffy, cuyos guardianes están claramente acostumbrados a darle poca alimentación…

Ace sacude los pensamientos de su mente mientras se sienta en la mesa. Luffy está aquí ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa. Su hermano se sentó a su lado, ansioso por más comida. Luffy no parece tener hambre (no está babeando, por ejemplo) pero Ace cree que está interesado en recuperar su fuerza física lo antes posible.

—Espero que todos estén hambrientos. Hice ensalada de atún y un poco de pastel casero. Hazme saber si es demasiado para tu estómago, cariño –dijo Molly, colocando un lato grande apilado con docenas de sándwiches en la mesa junto a tres pasteles caseros. Ace y Luffy agarran cuatro sándwiches y comienzan a comer. Fred y George se unen a ellos, seguidos de Percy, el Sr. Weasley, y entonces por fin, Ginny.

Ace tiene la sensación de que su hermana pequeña los ha estado evadiendo a él y Luffy. Ella estuvo terriblemente habladora acerca de él este verano—un auténtico crush (y porque es Luffy de todas las personas, no puede evitar reírse un poco). Se sienta en el único lugar disponible—frente a Luffy, y mantiene la cabeza baja mientras mordisquea un sándwich. Ace se siente mal pos su paralizante timidez ante su hermano pequeño.

—Hey, Ace –comienza Luffy. — ¿Podemos jugar quidditch más tarde?

—No sé. Si hay tiempo después de los deberes, probablemente.

— ¿Ace? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley, mirando a los niños.

—Como un piloto Ace de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¡Ace es muy bueno volando!

—Lo he escuchado –dijo el Sr. Weasley, sonriéndole a Ace, antes de volver su mirada fija hacia Luffy. — ¿Podrías explicarme estos pilotos? Me interesaría aprender más sobre los aviones muggles.

Luffy se lanza en una larga y confusa explicación sobre los aviones y los luchadores. Ace esta tratado de prestar atención para poder descifrárselo a su padre más tarde, pero se ve golpeado por una repentina pared de cansancio. A regañadientes, sus ojos se cierran y cae de frente sobre la mesa.

* * *

Ace se despierta justo a tiempo para golpear una mano errante lejos de su plato.

—Esa es mi comida –gruñó, sacudiendo los vestigios de sueño. Afortunadamente, su cabeza aterrizó a unos centímetros de su plato, por lo que no tiene la cara llena de ensalada de atún. Sentándose, tomó un bocado del sándwich que Luffy casi le robó, ignorando por completo las miradas de asombro en los rostros de su familia.

— ¡Ron! ¡¿Estás bien?! –su madre, que estaba junto a la chimenea, se acercó rápidamente a él y le pasó las manos por la cara con preocupación. —Estaba a punto de llamar a un Medimago de emergencia.

—Estoy bien –él la aparta. —Me quedé dormido.

— ¿Dormido? –preguntó Percy con incredulidad.

—Sep.

—Pensamos que moriste –dice Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Por qué es el primer pensamiento de todos? –se pregunta en voz alta.

—Porque estás inmóvil cuando te duermes, Ace –Luffy toma otro gran trozo de pastel casero.

—Y tu cabeza fue "thud" –agregó Fred.

—Directamente sobre la mesa –agregó George.

—Como una persona muerta –terminó Fred.

— ¡Fred! –regañó la Sra. Weasley.

— ¿No es la primera vez que sucede? –preguntó Arthur Weasley con preocupación.

Técnicamente es la primera vez en este mundo. Pensándolo rápidamente, atribuye el episodio repentino al insomnio general últimamente, no tiene Historia de la Magia para tomar una siesta, y estar completamente rodeado por su familia y la comodidad que exudan.

—Ha ocurrido antes –decide decir.

— ¡¿Por qué es la primera vez que lo escucho?! –pregunta la Sra. Weasley.

—No es un gran problema. Es solo narcolepsia.

— ¿Narcolepsia? –Percy pregunta en voz alta.

De todas las personas, George parece entender.

— ¿Esa cosa que tiene los perros? –preguntó, con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

—Sí –Luffy se rió, pareciendo entender el chiste. —Es bastante divertido, ¿Verdad?

Todos ellos todavía parecían confundidos, por lo que Percy toma la iniciativa e invoca un diccionario. Él lo hojea hasta que encuentra el pasaje correcto.

—Narcolepsia –lee en voz alta —, una condición caracterizada por una necesidad extremadamente frecuente e incontrolable de dormir cuando se está en un ambiente relajado. La condición es extremadamente rara en la comodidad de magos, aunque no tanto en el mundo muggle, especialmente entre los animales –Percy levantó una ceja. — ¿Y estás diciendo que tienes esto?

—No creo que pueda ser otra cosa –respondió Ace.

—Ustedes tres no están jugando con nosotros, ¿Verdad? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley, mirando a Ace, Fred y George.

Fred y George sacuden la cabeza antes de que este último diga: —No, no lo estamos.

—Ojala lo fuera.

—Qué brillante broma.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos lo hayas mencionado antes –Molly niega con la cabeza.

—Porque sabía que te asustarías –Ace se encogió de hombros. —Entonces, a veces me duermo. No es un gran problema.

— ¡Ciertamente es un gran problema, jovencito! Estoy haciendo una cita con el Sanador de inmediato, no te preocupes Ron, nos encargaremos de eso.

—Mamá –Ace dice, un pequeño gemido se cuela en su voz. La narcolepsia suele ser una buena señal para él—significa que está relajado y rodeado de presencias reconfortantes… también el recuerda mucho, con cariño, todas las veces que sus Nakamas lo encontrarían desmayado en la cubierta del _Moby Dick_. Algo que no está dispuesto a renuncia, aunque ni siquiera saber si hay una cura por ahí. Ace se detiene un minuto y entonces piensa que debería ir por una mentira completa. —Fui con Madame Pomfrey la primera vez que sucedió. Ella dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No sé si hay una mejor enfermera por ahí.

Su madre se mordió el labio, obviamente en desacuerdo con eso.

—Bien, voy a esperar un tiempo. Por favor, dinos si vuelve a suceder.

Ace sonrió. A pesar de que es una mentira, dice: —Claro que sí –porque frente a todo ese amor, ¿Cómo puede decir algo más?

* * *

Durante los próximos dos meses, Luffy recupera su fuerza, y él y Ace entrenan lo más posible. Perdieron un mes de tiempo, y ambos vieron un notable retraso en su crecimiento. Con la intención de compensarlo, Ace y Luffy se escabullen por las noches para entrenar y practicar su Haki. Durante el día, el dúo juega quidditch, manteniendo esas habilidades igualmente afiladas. En general, es un verano brillante—uno que Ace nunca esperó tener. Disfrutando cada día con su hermano, sin restricciones por la escuela, lo lleva de vuelta a un lugar donde el aire es más salado, y la hierba dorada de su casa se convierte en una densa jungla, llena de docenas de criaturas fantásticas. Él aprecia más esos momentos, porque encuentra una unión entre su vida pasada y la actual de una manera bastante inexplicable.

Dos semanas antes de que comience el periodo, reciben sus cartas de Hogwarts—incluidas sus calificaciones del año anterior. Los dos chicos están impresionados al ver que lograron pasar con calificaciones mucho mejores de lo que esperaban, considerando que iban alrededor tratando de encontrar información sobre Flamel la última parte del año. Las calificaciones de Ace son tan buenas que su madre lo envuelve en un abrazo.

—Puedes estar siguiendo a Fred y a George con las travesuras en las que te has quedado atrapado, ¡Pero al menos algo de Percy se te quedó!

Su madre está tan emocionada que Ace no puede encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle saber que casi todo se debe a la ayuda de Hermione. Lo deja pasar, y promete ser más complaciente con los deseos de Hermione de ir a la biblioteca este próximo semestre en agradecimiento.

Junto con sus calificaciones, obtienen una lista de útiles escolares. Ace está deprimido por encontrar el costo de todo. Es un alivio saber que Luffy está _muy_ bien atendido al menos. Sin embargo, desea que estuviera de vuelta en un mundo donde los piratas vagaban para poder justificar un poco de roba para ayudar sus padres de forma encubierta. Tal como está, Ace no está en una posición para intentarlo (pero quién sabe, quizás durante el año algunos Slytherins encuentren sus bolsillos más ligeros de lo normal. Probablemente debería trabajar en su carterismo de todos modos; es una valiosa habilidad de vida).

El único lugar para obtener todos sus suministros es el Callejón Diagon, por lo que cada Weasley en la casa y Luffy se alinean frente a la chimenea. Ace tiene un mal presentimiento mientras su madre le explica a Luffy por tercera vez cómo funcionan los polvos flu.

Efectivamente, su premonición se demostró acertada cuando Luffy pronunció las palabras mal y fue enviado a Merlín sabe dónde.

—Sabía que esto pasaría –Ace suspiró. —Mamá, ¿Puedes lanzar un hechizo de ubicación?

Ella asintió, divertida por su exasperación aunque con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Asegúrense de reunirse con nosotros cerca de Flourish & Blotts –advirtió.

—Lo sé –dice mientras ella lanza un hechizo en la chimenea. — ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

—Puedo llevarnos. Deja de preocuparte –con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su madre, agarró el polvo flu y lo arrojó a sus pies.

Salió volando, con los pies primero, a través de un suelo polvoriento. Se estrella contra su hermano, quien cae al suelo. Mirando a su alrededor, Ace ve lo que parece ser una tienda de antigüedades abandonada. Eso o alguien necesita que su casa se limpie seriamente.

—Oh. Hola, Ace.

— ¿Hola? –Ace estiró las mejillas de su hermanita. — ¡Idiota! ¡Mamá te explicó tres veces!

— ¡Es difícil de decir! –Luffy se las arregló para decir con los labios estirados. Ace suelta su cara gomosa y regresa a su lugar con un _snap_. Después de levantarse y a Luffy del piso, Ace mira alrededor de la habitación aparentemente abandonada, que está llena de artefactos extraños y de aspecto sospechoso.

— ¡Tan genial! –dijo Luffy, examinando alegremente una cabeza encogida. Ace tomó su mano y lo alejó antes de que pudiera tocarla.

—Vamos, Lu. Salgamos de aquí.

Cuando salieron, Ace descubre exactamente dónde están. El Callejón Knockturn. Él conoce los adoquines oscuros de un recuerdo bastante aterrador cuando era un niño donde accidentalmente había caminado dentro del callejón oscuro. La última vez estuvo tan aterrorizado por el lugar oscuro con ojos engañosos que comenzó a llorar hasta que su padre lo encontró de nuevo y lo devolvió a la luz dorada del Callejón Diagon. Esta vez, no tiene miedo, aunque es algo cauteloso; tiene suficiente experiencia en el lado sombrío de la vida para saber que algunas de estas personas verían dos niños pequeños y pensaría en ellos como una _presa_.

—Por aquí –insiste a su hermano pequeño, dándole a los transeúntes miradas desconfiadas. Lo hacen de manera justa a través del callejón sin ser molestados solo por la expresión amenazadora de Ace. En realidad es Luffy quien los detiene.

—Ace –exhala con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué? –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tienen un salón de tatuajes! -señaló Luffy. Siguiendo su dirección, Ace ve una gran señal. _El Salón de Tatuajes de Anderson_.

Es sorprendentemente normal en comparación con la relativa inquietud que el resto del callejón perpetua. No es que importe al final.

—No podemos Luf, no tenemos dinero.

— ¡Yo tengo! –dijo Luffy, sacando su bolsa que todavía tiene varios galones de su ultimo retiro.

Ace resopló.

—No voy a tomar tu dinero.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños tardío –presionó Luffy. —Me olvidé de darte algo.

Ace recuerda. En Nochebuena descubrieron el Espejo de Erised, y el resto de la semana trascurrió como en un borrón después de ver sus viejas vidas. Se saltaron por completo el otro cumpleaños de Ace. Se mordió el labio. Él extraña tener tatuajes…

—Está bien, pero solo uno pequeño.

Luffy deja escapar un vitoreo de alegría, tan en desacuerdo con el callejón oscuro que realmente hace la cabeza de Ace girar.

—Vamos, apurémonos. Tenemos que encontrarnos con mi mamá loa antes posible.

El par entra en el salón de tatuajes y encuentran a un solo hombre limpiando su pistola de agujas.

—Váyanse, mocosos –dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Somos clientes que pagan –dijo Luffy, ofendido.

—Es ilegal tatuar niños. Váyanse.

—Él es huérfano y yo un rebelde –afirmó Ace, ganándose un resoplido del mago más viejo.

—Podemos pagarte –tienta Luffy.

El hombre los mira especulativamente.

—Dos galeones una pieza.

Ace se ahoga un poco. ¡Eso es prácticamente un robo! No obstante Luffy no parpadeó. Se movió a través de su bolsa de dinero y sacó cuatro galeones y un sickle de plata.

—Por el sickle, ¿Puedes prometer hacerlo rápido? –preguntó Luffy.

El hombre está claramente aturdido al ver niños cargando con tanto dinero. Probablemente estaba confiado en que ellos no podían pagar. Y ahora…

—Siéntense en la silla, mocosos –se quejó el hombre.

Luffy dejó escapar una risa aguda que hace que el artista se estremezca, y Ace sonrió. El pobre tipo no saben qué se está metiendo.

Ace va primero porque Luffy es demasiado indeciso. ("¿Un dragón? No. ¡Un goblin! No. ¡Un esqueleto! No, ese es como Brook…")

Ace le ordena al hombre crear una copia horizontal de su viejo tatuaje de su brazo y en su espalda, justo debajo de donde se encuentra el cuello y los hombros.

—La opción para el dolor es un extra de doce knuts –dijo el tipo, y ahora se está volviendo ridículo.

Ace pone los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo aguantar.

El artista levantó una ceja pero decide no decir nada. En su lugar comienza con la pieza. Con una mano, saca las letras y con la otra lanza un hechizo de curación de acción rápida para cerrar las heridas rápidamente. Ace está bastante impresionado por la eficiencia de todo. Su último tatuaje había sido una mierda que cuidar y mantener mientras se curaba. Esto es mucho mejor. Mientras el tipo trabaja, Luffy se cierne sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que se vea bien. El tatuador vaciló después de terminar la 'A'.

— ¿Quieres que lo deletree con una 'S'? –preguntó el tipo de nuevo, por cuarta vez.

—Sí, y luego tacha la 'S' –confirmó Ace de nuevo.

—Ustedes los niños son raros.

Luffy se rió.

Después de quince minutos, el tatuaje está terminado. El hombre pone un par de espejos para que pueda ver su espalda.

Ace sonrió suavemente.

—Perfecto –no se siente bien no llevar un poco de Sabo con él a donde quiera que vaya.

Luffy fue después, acomodándose en la silla con entusiasmo y charlando sobre lo que quería que el hombre hiciera. Él eligió tener una pequeña copia de su viejo sombrero de paja en el mismo lugar que Ace.

Ace cree que, como él, a Luffy le preocupa lo que suceda cuando su madre lo descubra (cuando, no si), pero la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de su pasado es demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron!

Ace saltó y se giró hacia la ventana, esperando lo peor. Afortunadamente, no es la matriarca de los Weasley quien los encuentra, sino Hagrid. El hombre parece horrorizado mientras el artista continúa trabajando en el tatuaje de Luffy, sin mover una pestaña por la intrusión.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo chicos?! –preguntó, claramente nervioso al entrar en la sala.

— ¡Tatuajes! –Luffy sonrió, enteramente demasiado alegre.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios están haciendo eso?! –gritó.

—Porque podemos –dijo Luffy con descaro. Él le sonrió al gigante. —Somos libres.

El hombre grande da un pequeño paso hacia atrás antes de suspirar.

—Tu madre nos va a dar un sermón—a todos nosotros.

—No si ella no se entera –Ace deslizó su camisa sobre su cabeza y le dio la espalda al gigante. —Ni siquiera puedes verlo, ¿Verdad?

—No –dice Hagrid a regañadientes. —Bien, pero si ella lo descubre, no quiero que mi nombre esté atado a esto. Tu madre es una bruja muy aterradora, Ron.

—Ni que lo digas –Ace murmuró mientras el tatuador pone los últimos toques finales a la pieza de Luffy. Una vez curado, Ace tura de la camisa de su hermano antes de que Luffy rápidamente le pague al hombre y salieran. Su madre los va a matar, aunque solo sea por llegar tarde.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Hagrid, los hermanos se dirigieron a Florish & Blotts, que tiene una gran multitud reunida en su interior. Tiene que abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas para encontrar la cabeza roja y el suéter naranja de la madre de Ace.

— ¡Por fin! –la Sra. Weasley resopló mientras Ace y Luffy finalmente aparecieron.

—Lo siento, lo siento, nos quedamos atrapados en el Callejón Knockturn –Ace comenzó.

— ¿Están bien? –su madre preguntó de inmediato, pasándoles los ojos por encima.

—Ambos estamos completamente bien –Ace calificó la declaración. —Un poco sucios.

Ella les dios dos rápidos movimientos de su varita y los dos hermanos estaban listos.

—Bueno, vamos entonces, tenemos libros que conseguir –sus ojos ya no estaban sobre ellos, sino que vagaban por encima de la multitud dentro de la librería.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? –preguntó Ace.

Pronto recibió su respuesta cuando se abrió una puerta cerca del fondo un hombre rubio de mediana edad entró en la habitación.

—Es Gilderoy Lockhart –su madre exhaló mientras inconscientemente comenzó a arreglarse el cabello.

Ace puso los ojos en blanco. Ha escuchado sobre el 'rompecorazones' de su madre y de Ginny todo el verano. Ya había tenido suficiente. Se giró, con ganas de ir a buscar otros suministros hasta que el hombre se fuera.

—Vamos Lu –miró sobre su hombre solo para encontrar que Luffy ha desaparecido. Sus ojos se giran hacia Gilderoy Lockhart, y encontró que su hermano se veía increíblemente incómodo porque está aplastado contra la celebridad mientras un reportero les toma una foto. Mira con algo de disgusto y diversión mientras Gilderoy habla del día fortuito y su encuentro con el gran 'Harry Potter'. Unos minutos después, Luffy sale de la multitud tambaleándose con los brazos llenos de libros gratuitos, con un aspecto completamente desconcertado.

—Vámonos –el rostro de Luffy está pálido y Ace no puede evitar reírse.

—Oh, ¡Qué afortunado! –exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

—Sí, afortunado –murmuró Luffy. Ace siente una pequeña punzada de culpa. Su hermano claramente no está encantado de lidiar con toda la fama. En su antiguo mundo, Luffy había disfrutado absolutamente de su recompensa y notoriedad, pero eso lo obtuvo a través de sus propios logros. Ace simpatiza con lo que su hermano debe estar pasando, siendo celebrado por algo que ni siquiera recuerda haber hecho.

Ace colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y Luffy levantó la vista de inmediato.

— ¡Al menos Ace y yo podemos compartir! –Luffy chilló.

La Sra. Weasley parpadeó.

—Es terriblemente amable de tu parte, Harry, pero probablemente cada uno debería tener un juego para las clases.

—Siempre nos sentamos uno junto al otro de todos modos. Sería un desperdicio de papel para combos comprar los libros –Luffy continuó.

Ace no sabe si es la expresión ferviente de Luffy o el costo de los libros lo que finalmente convence a su madre, pero ella asiente lentamente.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, querido. Haré que los firme. Ustedes dos pueden ir y hacerse cargo de otras cosas. Ron, aquí hay dinero para algunos de tus ingredientes de pociones. Fred y George de alguna manera agotaron sus suministros de ajenjo. No quiero saber cómo ni para qué –Molly suspiró. —Lleva a tu hermano a buscar un caldero, de peltre, si les queda algo. ¡Vayan chicos! ¡Él día se está desperdiciando!

Con eso, la matriarca Weasley camina hacia la parte trasera de la tienda donde se encuentra la fila.

Ace rodo un poco los ojos ante el comportamiento de su madre antes de mirar a su alrededor buscando a Ginny. Encontró a la chica que hojeaba con curiosidad los libros de _Magic Judy_ que le gustan. Cuando la ve a él y a Luffy acercándose, los guarda rápidamente y comienza a evitar el contacto visual con Luffy.

—Mamá quiere que te encontremos un caldero. Ella se hará cargo de los libros.

Ginny murmuró algo que probablemente signifique que está de acuerdo, pero Ace en realidad no puede escuchar.

—Habla más fuerte Gin, hay mucho ruido aquí –Ace la alienta. Es más probablemente que tenga que ver con la presencia de Luffy. En realdad, mientras lo piensa, no puede recordar si Ginny ha logrado decir una oración completa alrededor de su hermanito.

Su hermana abrió la boca para responder adecuadamente, pero es cortada por otra voz.

— ¡Mira quién es, Padre! Pensé que olía a algo asqueroso y, efectivamente, es Weasley y su mascota Potter.

Ace se dio la vuelta y encontró la desagradable visión de Draco Malfoy. Junto a él hay un hombre alto con cabello rubio platinado, y la misma mirada presumida en su rostro. Deben estar relacionados.

—Vamos, Draco, tal burla está debajo de ti. Sabes bien que dada la terrible situación de la… _tribu_ Weasley difícilmente pueden permitirse una limpieza adecuada, deja una frívola mascota –dijo con tono condescendiente el rubio mayor.

—Tienes razón, eso fue grosero de mi parte. Me disculpo, Padre.

Ace siente que su cabello se eriza en ira, y junto a él ve el rostro de su hermana enrojecida de vergüenza. El hombre rubio mayor, el _padre_ de Malfoy, le recuerda a los Tenryuubito y a todos los ricos bastaros del reino de Goa. El privilegio percibido y la crueldad sin sentidos es casi demasiado para que lo maneje y apenas resiste estallas en llamas. Sin embargo, no tiene la oportunidad, la mano de Luffy se dispara y golpea a Draco firmemente en la cara.

Ginny jade cuando Draco golpea el piso. El niño se sienta, claramente aturdido, y con la nariz sangrando. En segundos, el hermano de Ace está flotando en el aire con el hombre mayor agitando su varita furiosamente en preparación para algún tipo de hechizo. Antes de que Ace pueda desatar una ira de llamas sobre el bastardo, Luffy abre la boca y grita en un tono agudo que solo los de doce años son capaces de hacer.

— ¡EXTRAÑO PELIGROSO! ¡UN HOMBRE EXTRAÑO ESTÁ LANZANDOME UN HECHIZO!

El Malfoy mayor está tan sorprendido que retrocede un paso y rápidamente deshace el conjuro. No obstante, es demasiado tarde, porque toda la tienda se ha girado para ver el espectáculo y lo ha presenciado todo. Hay un largo silencio solo roto por el obturador de una cámara. Eso saca al Malfoy mayor de su aturdimiento, e inmediatamente se lanza hacia el pobre operador de la cámara y comienza a sisearle con furia. Mientras tanto, Drago sigue sentado en el suelo, con la nariz todavía sangrando. Ace se sentiría mal por el chico ignorado, si no fuera un imbécil. Tal como está, agarra a su hermano menor y a su hermana de los hombros y los saca de la tienda antes de que Luffy sea arrastrado a una entrevista o algo así (por más gracioso que sea escuchar a Luffy acusar al Malfoy mayor, no vale la pena el problema).

El trío se la arregla para salir de la tienda, al aire libre del Callejón Alley. Ahora fuera de la vista de cualquiera que los moleste, Ace deja escapar una fuerte carcajada. Luffy lo sigue con rosas alegres y, después de un momento de vacilación, Ginny también se une.

—Esa fue buena, L—Harry –Ace sonrió ampliamente mientras Luffy sonrió de orgullo y froto su dedo debajo de su nariz.

—Sí, gracias Harry –Ginny se las arregló a decir suavemente.

—No es nada –Luffy siguió sonriendo.

—Venga, vamos a la tienda de pociones antes de que mamá nos encuentre. De alguna manera, estoy seguro de que me culparan por esto.


	6. II: Es y no es fácil volver

_Capítulo 6: Es y no es fácil volver_

De pie frente al escritorio de Snape con el hombre de pelo negro cernido sobre ellos como un espíritu vengativo, Ace encontró que la única emoción que puede sentir es desafío. El hombre le recordaba a todos los oficiales de la Marina que Ace recuerda haber conocido en los veinte años de su otra vida. Grosero, prepotente, e innecesariamente cruel—Snape en una sola frase. Eso molesta a Ace. Por la mirada en la cara de Luffy, es claro que el otro chico se siente de la misma manera, y que mientras habla, Luffy mete su dedo meñique en su nariz y comienza a hurgar de manera beligerante.

Snape se vuelve tres tonos diferentes de rojo.

— ¡Eso es todo! –el profesor golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio. — ¡Slytherin o no, me aseguraré de que ustedes dos estén en el tren esta noche!

Antes de que Ace pueda decir algo que puede ser muy grosero, es interrumpido.

—Me temo que esa no es decisión tuya, Severus.

Ace y Luffy se dieron la vuelta y vieron Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, ambos con aspecto bastante severo. Ace golpea las manos de su hermano lejos de su nariz.

—Profesores –Ace saludó respetuosamente.

— ¡Hola! –sonrió Luffy.

—Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, no sé si están al tanto de su situación –dijo Dumbledore. —Pero como jefe de su casa, su destino ahora está en manos de la Profesora McGonagall.

Luffy y Ace intercambiaron miradas antes de encaras a su jefe de casa con sonrisas suplicantes.

McGonagall es tomada por sorpresa por la combinada fuera de sus expresiones sinceras, pero ella se compuso rápidamente y regresó su apariencia severa a sus labios.

—No están expulsados… esta noche al menos –decidió ella.

Luffy dejó escapar un vitoreo y Ace chocó los cinco con él.

—Sin embargo, debo recalcar la gravedad de sus acciones.

Ace rápidamente puso una mirada solemne en su rostro, apenas lo mantuvo cuando vio a su hermanito compilando su expresión con determinación.

—Gracias, Profesora –Ace solo se resiste a darle una reverencia como alguna vez lo hizo para mostrar gratitud. Durante el tempo que pasó en Hogwarts, realmente comenzó a apreciar a la jefa de su casa y su injustamente justa disposición.

—Gracias, Profesora –repitió Luffy.

McGonagall suspiró.

—Problemas del corazón, los dos.

Ace no puede evitar sonreír.

—Al banquete, ahora –animó Dumbledore. —Creo que muchos estudiantes estén esperando su regreso con bastante entusiasmo.

— ¡Comida! –Luffy chilla antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

— ¡L—Harry! –Ace se quejó.

—Es importante que los niños tengan buen apetito. El de Harry es bastante impresionante, si lo digo yo mismo –los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de una manera demasiado sabia para preferencia de Ace.

Con ganas de irse, inclinó su cabeza hacia solo McGonagall y Dumbledore, y dice formalmente: —Gracias de nuevo, Profesores. Apreciamos su amabilidad –antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo. Se dirige directamente al Gran Comedor, sabiendo que ese era el único lugar que iría su hermano. Mientras abre las grandes puertas, el sonido en el Gran comedor se detuvo mientras todos se giraron para mirarlo. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse.

Por supuesto que todos sabían lo que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que Dumbledore dijo el año pasado? "Es un secreto así que naturalmente todos lo saben". Estúpido. Completamente preciso y estúpido. H, bueno. Tratando de ignorar las miradas, caminó hacia la mesa y a la única cara que no se levantó hacia él. Como era de esperarse, encontró a Luffy comiendo.

— ¡Ron! –al otro lado de su hermano, Hermione se levantó cuando él se acercó. Por la expresión severa en su rostro, sabía que no le iba a gustar esta conversación.

—Hola, Hermione –saludo con calma, antes de tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

— ¿Es verdad que condujiste un auto volador contra el Sauce boxeador? –exigió mientras se sentaba de nuevo agitadamente. Por cómo todos los demás se inclinaban, podía decir que ella no era la única curiosa.

—Algo así –hizo una mueca ante su expresión de asombro. —Fue un accidente- tuvimos un pequeño mal funcionamiento –ese mal funcionamiento siendo que no tenía idea de cómo aterrizar un auto volador. Ace pensaba que lo hizo bastante bien, considerando todas las cosas. Por el rostro de Hermione puede decir que ella no está de acuerdo.

— ¡Eso fue increíblemente imprudente! Leí sobre el Sauce Boxeador en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. ¡La gente ha _muerto_ a causa del Sauce Boxeador!

Ace no pudo evitar soltar bufido ante eso, incluso cuando Hermione le lanzo una mirada.

—Oh, por favor. Harry y yo derrotamos a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No creo que un _árbol_ pueda matarnos, de todas las cosas.

—Ace tiene razón. Hemos derrotado totalmente a Volderemert. Los arboles no son una gran cosa –dice Luffy con la boca llena de comida. Jadeos suenan por la mesa.

— ¡Luffy no digas ese nombre! –dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. Varios al alcance del iodo asienten fervientemente, con el rostro pálido.

—Siempre te equivocas de todos modos –Ace se burla.

—No, no lo hago –protestó Luffy un poco antes de tragar y tomar otro bocado de comida.

—Ah, casi lo olvido –Ace se giró hacia Luffy y lo golpeó en la cabeza. — ¿Cuál es el gran plan de dejarme solo con los profesores, huh?

Luffy hizo una declaración ininteligible detrás de toda la comida de su boca y Ace suspiro.

—Hemos estado trabajando en esto, recuerda –le recordó. Luffy obedientemente tragó antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Casi me perdí el banquete.

— ¿Qué hay de mí?

—También te había conseguido algo de comer –intentó Luffy, mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

—Mentiroso. Te lo comerías antes de que lo viera –su hermano era demasiado egoísta cuando se trataba de comida. Por otra parte, Ace tenía a serlo también. Y considerando su infancia en el escondite de los bandidos, bueno, tal vez no fuera inexplicable. Todavía.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Ace suspirando de nuevo.

—Ustedes dos son imposibles –dijo Hermione, pareciendo frustrada.

Ace le sonrió ampliamente.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Herminoney? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¡Es HER-MIO-NE! –gruñó la bruja. Es un crédito a la forma en que ella creció que no se enoja. Luffy dice las cosas mal todo el tiempo, y Ace piensa que Hermione finalmente se está dando cuenta.

—Eso es lo que dije.

Ella hace un breve sonido de frustración antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Mis vacaciones fueron agradables. Fui a las Bermudas con mis padres, vi algunas tortugas y leí mucho en la playa. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

Ace no puede evitarlo pero visiblemente se contrae ante la mención del verano de Luffy. Esos tíos buenos para nada de Luffy hacen que la sangre de Ace hierva con solo pensarlo. Corta su carne asada un poco más brutalmente de lo que probablemente sea apropiado, considerado que la criatura de la que proviene ya está muerta.

— ¡Genial! –chilla Luffy. —Pasé un tiempo en la casa de Ace con su familia. Tienen gnomos y un gato, ¡Y como doce habitaciones! ¡Es la casa más genial de la historia! –Luffy grita.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pensé que no iban a dejarte ir a la casa de Ron?

Ace tosió en su mano.

—Puede que haya… adquirido a Harry.

—No lo hiciste –el rostro de Hermione está exasperado y, sin embargo, Ace puede ver algo de cariño. Él quiere sonreír, lo hace, pero la forma en que Luffy se veía de pie junto a la ventana, detrás de los barrotes de la casa de sus tíos, demacrado, todavía atormenta la mente de Ace.

—Ellos eran— –Ace de repente recuerda que tiene una audiencia, y reprime su ira. —Te diré después.

—Vale… –Hermione se calla.

— ¿Hiciste una buena lectura durante el descanso? –preguntó. Y ella se pierde. Autores y títulos de libros llenan el aire mientras Hermione comparte con entusiasmo sus actividades intelectuales. Luffy ingresa de vez en cuando para comentar sobre qué tan raros son algunos de los nombres o para hacer preguntas. Ace se une y se burla de ella entre historias, lo que la hace resoplar y sonreír.

Y es… perfecto.

Él ama a su familia, pero Ace cree que parte de su hogar también está aquí.

Ace mira con disgusto su varita rota sobre su copa de jugo de calabaza. El resto del salón está disfrutando del desayuno, pero Ace no puede encontrar su apetito. Intentó un simple hechizo de levitación esta mañana y se encontró pegado en el techo del castillo. Esperaba que la cinta mágica fuera suficiente para reparar su varita, pero claramente no lo es si la exhibición de esta mañana es algo por lo que ir. Ace se gritó la frente con las manos.

¡¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?! Su familia _definitivamente_ no tiene suficientemente dinero para comprarle una varita nueva, ¡Pero esta es completamente inútil! Ni siquiera lo ha mencionado por temor a su vida. Después de estrellas el auto familiar contra el Sauce Boxeador, realmente no tiene derecho a pedir una varita nueva. Ugh, Hermione obviamente está preocupada (evidentemente después de que recibió su Vociferadora, ella encuentra que es conveniente hablarle con simpatía), pero tampoco tiene una solución. No es hasta Transfiguración, cuando Ace mira al ratón que se supone que debe convertir en alfiletero, que una solución es encontrada. de todas las personas, es Luffy.

―Prueba la mía –dijo Luffy, empujando su varita en la mano de Ace. El chico mayor parpadea, y abre la boca para protestar. Porque la varita se siente _rara_ en sus manos, algo así como la extrañeza de caminar en tierra firme después de meses en el mar―estable pero no al mismo tiempo. Hay una buena probabilidad de que explote su ratón.

Por otra parte, con su propia varita, es probable que él se convierta a sí mismo en un alfiletero si los ejemplos más recientes son algo por lo que ir.

Qué demonios.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ace agarró la varita de Luffy con más fuerza y pronunció el encantamiento.

Para su sorpresa, no hay explosiones, y en cambio él tiene un alfiletero con una cola delante de él.

―Pruebe con más movimiento de muñeca, Sr. Weasley –criticó McGonagall.

Asintió en silencio, todavía sorprendido de que funcionara. Repitió la acción hasta que alcanza el efecto deseado y ella siente satisfactoriamente. Cuando se giró para hablar con otro grupo, Ace le pasó su varita a Luffy.

―Gracias.

―Claro.

Y así, los dos desarrollan un patrón. Cundo el profesor no está mirando, Ace y Luffy camban de varita para realizar el trabajo de hechizo. La varita de Luffy todavía no se siente bien en su mano, pero Ace admite que es mucho mejor que la alternativa. Mientras tanto, ha comenzado a robar dinero de algunos estudiantes de Slytherin (en su mayoría Malfoy, específicamente). Cree que tendrá suficiente dinero ahorrado para comprar una varita para el próximo año, si puede mantenerse sin ser atrapado. Duda que alguien se dé cuenta. El mundo mágico es completamente débil al robo de muggles. Los bolsillos de Malfoy probablemente están llenos de hechos para contrarrestar los hechizos de robo, pero no es nada contra los dedos rápidos de Ace.

Volver al ajetreó de Hogwarts es menos desafiante de lo que Ace esperaba. Están tomando todos los mismos cursos, solo en diferentes momentos y en nivel más difícil. La mayoría de las clases son iguales, con una excepción: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Haber escuchado sobre Lockhart todo el verano, Ace no sabe con certeza qué pensar del hombre. Basado en lo que su madre y Ginny han estado diciendo, debería anticiparse a conocer a uno de los tipos más desinteresados, talentosos y con mejor aspecto del planeta. Si decide escuchar sus entrañas, bueno, su breve observación de que el hombre había dejado una perspectiva muy… _diferente_. Sabía que después del pequeño encuentro que Luffy tuvo con Lockhart, su hermano teme asistir a clase, incluso si el sentimiento solo se expresa en el rostro ocasional que hace Luffy cuando se menciona al hombre.

Hermione, por otro lado, no soltó _Viajes con los Vampiros_ en su primer día de clases. Ace incluso la ve ansiosa durante Historia de la Magia antes de unirse a Luffy a su siesta programada.

Cuando realmente llegan a la clase y Lockhart distribuye su primera tarea, Ace descubre que su instinto es tan confiable como siempre.

― ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Lockhart? –Ace murmuró en voz alta, incrédulo. A su lado, Luffy se ve dividido entre la risa y las náuseas. La mayoría de los chicos en la clase intercambian miradas de incredulidad. Hermione, en cambio, está inclinada sobre su escritorio estudiosamente. Ace quiere reírse pero no puede manejar la hazaña, sintiéndose tan fuera de su terreno. Él no conoce ninguna de las respuestas, por lo que no hay duda de que reprobara su prueba. Bien podría hacerlo con estilo. Ace comienza a responder las preguntas, una tras otra. Con estilo.

' _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?'_

' _Negro.'_

' _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?'_

' _Reunir una tripulación de eunucos y navegar por Grand Line en busca del mayor tesoro del mundo.'_

' _3\. ¿Cuál crees que es el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart hasta la fecha?'_

' _Pregunta capciosa. No tiene logros, además de vender libros.'_

Y así sucesivamente hasta que pasa una media hora completa y Lockhart recoge todas las pruebas. Y las hojea por un tiempo. Se detiene en uno antes de mirar directamente a Ace con una mirada entre disgusto y miedo, antes de continuar. Ace sabe qué papel es el de su hermano cuando Lockhart hace una mueca de repulsión y aparta una hoja de papel húmeda del resto. A pesar de que ya tienen una siesta programada antes de esta clase, Ace cree que es lo mejor que pueden hacer para mantenerse cuerdos―especialmente si la expresión asqueada en la cara de Lockhart cuando sostiene un papel que ha sido completamente babeado es replicable.

Después de darle puntos a Hermione por acertar cada respuesta, él termina la clase. A Ace le divierte atrapar al profesor echándole miradas de preocupación. Probablemente preocupado por la salud mental de Ace por sus respuestas únicas a las preguntas. Tiene razón. Ace también está un poco preocupado, después de ser parte de esta farsa. Solo está ansioso por romper algo. Por la mirada parecida en el rostro de Luffy, su hermanito es igual de infeliz. Ellos quieren aprender algo.

Cada clase es cada vez peor, con Lockhart mostrando su incapacidad para hacer magia real cada día más. En Historia de la Magia, es más fácil para Ace justificar el sueño, porque lo que Binns les está enseñando es completamente inútil. ¡Pero se supone que DCAO es una de las clases con más aplicaciones para la vida real! Lockhart rompe todas sus nociones preconcebidas sobre el arte y se encuentra cada vez más agitado cada día. De hecho, Ace está a punto de arrancarse el cabello, hasta aproximadamente dos semanas después, cuando Hermione les recuerda que tiene las pruebas de quidditch después del almuerzo, y los hermanos sonríen.

Se apresuraron al campo justo después de llenar sus rostros. Hermione prácticamente tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlos. Llegaron temprano, así que la acompañaron a un lugar agradable en las gradas donde ella sacó _Un año con el Yeti_ para mantenerse entretenida. Probablemente sea una buena idea, porque aunque Ace solo asistió a las practicas el año pasado, sabe que Wood puede _hablar._

Todos los competidores se reunión, una amplia gama de estudiantes de segundo a sexto año. Ace no está preocupado. Luffy y él practicaron durante todo el verano… mucho. Más allá de eso, Wood iba a ofrecer el puesto a Ace el año pasado, y sabe que ha mejorado desde entonces. Fred y George están alineados detrás de Wood, removidos de los aspirantes, porque no tiene sentido realizar pruebas para la posición de bateadores; nadie ha venido para tratar de desafiar el inmaculado trabajo en equipo de Fred y George. Esto deja los tres lugares de Cazador. Para conseguir uno, deberá vencer a una de las tres jugadoras que regresan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet. Lo suficientemente divertido para Ace, la mayoría de los otros aspirantes aquí están intentando por la posición de Buscador. Una mala elección a su favor.

Después de la charla de Wood (que los gemelos Weasley imitaron perfectamente detrás de su espalda, haciendo que todos los reclutas luchen contra la risa), Wood comienza a llamar a la gente para que se enfrente a Luffy y encuentren la snitch. Ace apenas evita resoplar ante lo desconcertados que están los competidores cuando Luffy los mira fijamente con su expresión en blanco. Como esperaba, de las sietes personas que intentan ser Buscadores, ninguno de ellos logra vencer a su hermano con la snitch. Luffy regresó al suelo con una sonrisa amplia y alegre, que Ace regresa. Porque ahora es su turno.

Wood llama a Alicia, Angelina y Katie para estar en un equipo, y luego a Ace, uno de sexto año y uno de cuarto año para estar en el otro lado. Ellos hicieron un partido de práctica durante unos veinte minutos antes de que Wood tocara el silbato y cambiara la formación. Esto se llevó a cabo durante la mayor parte de las dos horas mientras Wood mueve las personas dentro y fuera, fe equipo en equipo, mientras trataba de ver qué funcionaba mejor. Ace estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Las jugadas de ritmo rápido y presionadas son justo lo que necesita para aliviar todo el estrés que se estaba acumulando en su pecho.

Es difícil tratar de desarrollar un ritmo con extraños, pero mejora a medida que avanza. Pero cada vez que Ace se empareja con una de las chicas de año pasado, es un baño de sangre. Él ha practicado con ellas lo suficiente como un sustituto para leerlas en este punto, y cada juego es emocionante e impecable… hace que sea mucho más difícil aceptar que si Ace vuela lo mejor que puede, una de ella ya no estará en primera línea.

A la ultima hora de la tarde, cuando Wood finalmente terminó. Ace descendió, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. Wood realmente sabía cómo presionarlos.

La cara del capital del equipo estaba preocupada mientras que todos se alinearon frente a él, pero después de una respiración profunda él anunció los resultados.

—Nuestro Buscador será Harry Potter. En cuanto a los cazadores, los tres que encontré para tener el mejor trabajo en equipo son Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet… y Ron Weasley.

Ace exhaló con alivio incluso cuando Luffy sonrió y le da un codazo con deleite. Fred y George dejaron escapar pequeños gritos y algo sobre el 'orgullo pelirrojo' antes de que Wood se aclare la garganta.

—Nuestros substitutos serán Katie Bell y Ryan Birch. Nuestra primera practica será el próximo domingo a las seis de la mañana—sin quejas –dijo cuándo se levantó un murmullo de disgusto. —Este año será nuestro año. Puedo sentirlo.

—Dice eso todos los años –agregó Fred, sonriendo ante la irritación de su capitán.

Wood suspira, acostumbrado a las travesuras de los gemelos.

—Pueden irse.

Cuanto todos regresan a los vestuarios para cambiarse, Ace miró disimuladamente a Katie Bell que se encontró con su mirada. Después de gesticular a su hermano sin palabras que siguiera adelante, frenó su paso para hablar con ella.

—Lo siento.

Ella se hundió de hombros.

—Tenía que ser uno de nosotros, ¿No?

—Cierto. Aunque extrañare jugar contigo –dijo con honestidad.

Ella golpeó su brazo.

—No te vas a deshacer de mí –Katie resopla. —Todavía estaré en el equipo como sustituto. El año que viene, será mejor que te cuides la espalda, porque vendré por ti, Ace –con una sonrisa decidida y de despedida, entra a los vestuarios de chicas. Ace sonríe antes de dirigirse al otro vestuario para cambiarse. Ya lo estaba esperando.

Ace y Luffy regresaron al castillo de muy buen humos. Fred y George caminan con ellos mientras van y viene sobre lo orgulloso que estarán mamá y papá cuando escuchen sobre 'Ickle Ronni-kins'. Ace de tan buen humor, su apodo ni siquiera lo desconcierta.

Hermione se fue en algún momento en medio de las pruebas de Ace, así que después de la ducha rápida, los hermanos se dirigen a la biblioteca, donde, por supuesto, encontraron su cabello espeso y marrón enterrado en un libro.

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Adivina quién se convirtió en Cazador?! –Luffy preguntó, y a pesar de cuánto tiempo pasaron volando, todavía está rebotando sobre sus talones.

—Ron, ¡Oh, felicidades! –dice con sinceramente.

—Gracias –sonríe.

Luffy tiró de sus dos mangas.

—Vamos, es hora de cenar y llegaremos tarde. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

—Tú siempre tienes hambre –dijo Hermione en un tono ligeramente de regaño, pero empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta con ellos de todos modos. Mientras esperan en el borde de la pasarela por las escaleras regresando a su lugar, Luffy comienza a sonreír con entusiasmo.

— ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡Es el festín de Halloween! –responde Luffy.

—Incluso si no, estarías así –señaló Hermione con sequedad.

—Al menos siempre puedes decir que es predecible -dice Ace suavemente.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Luffy, dándose la vuelta con curiosidad.

—Dije que 'al menos eres predecible' –repitió Ace.

—No, escuché algo sobre… sangre.

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Ace imitó la expresión, pero con más preocupación.

— ¿Sangre? –preguntó Hermione.

Luffy frunció el ceño por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No importa. Creo que estoy escuchando cosas.

—Probablemente estás delirando del hambre –se burló Ace. Se movió para poner su mano en el hombro de su hermano, pero Luffy habla con sorpresa antes de que él pueda.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¿No lo oyes?

—Harry, nadie está diciendo nada –Hermione dice lentamente, preocupándose.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

—Pero sé que escuché algo –su cabeza se movió rápidamente hacia un lado de repente.

— ¡De nuevo!

Cuando las escaleras encajaron en su lugar, Luffy se va, saliendo disparado por el pasillo. Sin pensar dos veces, Ace lo siguió, sintiendo una sensación desagradable en su pecho.

Su corazonada se ha demostrado rápidamente correcta cuando dan la vuelta y se encaran con un muro de piedra, cubierto de sangre. 'La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, cuidado', dice la escritura. Hermione llegó después de unos segundos más, y se quedó sin aliento ante la visita. Luffy inclinó la cabeza mientras Ace olfatea el aire.

—Solo es sangre de gallina –le aseguró.

—Pensé que parecía falso –Luffy sonrió. Hermione se acerca a ellos con una mirada sofocante.

Ace se aclaró la garganta. Quizás esa no era la respuesta correcta.

— ¿Qué crees que significan las palabras? –preguntó, feliz de reorientar sus pensamientos. Su frente se frunció mientras se acercaba a la pared. Los sonidos de chapoteo que hace sus zapatos en el charco prácticamente resuenan a lo largo del pasillo vacío, y todos miran hacia el agua que previamente habían pasado por alto. Por qué todo está mojado, Ace se pregunta.

— ¡Ooh! ¡Gatito! –las palabras de Luffy hacen que la cabeza de Ace gire rápidamente. Su hermano está señalando la extravagante visión de la Señora Norris que cuelga de su cola de una antorcha en la pared… lo más bizarro es su increíble quietud. Oh, mierda.

— ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí, ahora! –siseó Ace, agarrando a su hermano y a Hermione por las mangas de sus túnicas y arrastrándolos al aula más cercana que pudiera encontrar. Sin gracia los empuja en la puerta antes de seguirlos. Justo a tiempo, porque puede escuchar a los estudiantes salir al pasillo para el festín.

— ¿Ace? –preguntó Luffy con preocupación.

— ¡Shh! –dice, apoyando su oreja contra la puerta cerrada. Por supuesto, puede escuchar los murmullos y los jadeos de los estudiantes al ver la terrible visión por sí mismos.

—Ron –dice Hermione con severidad —, no vas a mantener esto en secreto, ¿Verdad?

—Obviamente –cuando su mirada se vuelve tormentosa, él continúa. —Mira, realmente no quiero ser señalado por matar a la Señora Norris. No tenemos una gran coartada. Deberíamos haber estado con el resto de la escuela en el Gran Comedor, no persiguiendo voces. Además, no es que sepamos algo que ellos no saben.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de continuar: — ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a un profesor las voces que Harry escuchó? ¡Podían ser una pista!

—No –dijo Ace de forma rápida, protectoramente. Sabe que escuchar voces nunca es bueno, no importa el mundo. — ¿Escuchaste eso, Harry? Ni una palabra más a nadie más. Si escuchas algo de nuevo, házmelo saber o a Hermione, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Uh-huh! –respondió Luffy. —Ahora vamos a buscar a Fred y George. ¡Probablemente tiene comida en alguna parte para nosotros!

—Solo piensa en eso –Hermione sacudió al cabeza. Una vez que los murmullos del exterior se desvanecen, ella y los chicos salen rápidamente a través de las puertas y se escabullen de nuevo a su sala común.

No obstante charla un poco de camino a su dormitorio, y luego con Fred y George en la sala común, Ace puede decir que la cabeza de Hermione está en un lugar completamente diferente. Esto sucedió el año pasado cuando ella estaba en la verdad detrás de Nicholas Flamel. Con suerte esta vez terminara con menos Ya-Sabes-Quien. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella se enfoca de esta manera, es increíblemente difícil romper su atención con cualquier tipo de conversación no relacionada, por lo que Ace la deja sola y se pone a hablar solo con Luffy por el futuro predecible.

Al día siguiente, se enteran que la Sra. Norris estaba petrificada, por suerte. Ace duda de que Flich fuera el mismo si su amada compañera muriera… por muy triste que sea. Lo que sea. Las clases continúan, solo con más chismes que, por una vez, no tiene nada que ver con su hermano. A Ace le gusta el cambio de ritmo mientras puede, porque tarde o temprano Luffy terminara de nuevo en las noticias. Hermione, como él esperaba, apenas ha prestado atención a él y a Luffy. No es hasta que pasa una semana que finalmente aprende los frutos de sus cavilaciones.

Luffy y él están dormitando, como de costumbre, en la clase de Binns, cuando Hermione levanta la mano. La aparición inusual de una voz que no es el constante zumbido de Binns lo sacude a él y Luffy de sus sueños. Ace abre un ojo somnoliento y parpadea un poco más despierto cuando Hermione comienza a preocupar por la Cámara de los Secretos.

Se levanta cuando Binns realmente comienza a explicar el misterioso lugar. Cuando Hermione pregunta sobre lo que alberga la Cámara, Luffy vibra en su asiento con entusiasmo.

—Se dice que alberga algún tipo de monstruo formidable –explicó Binns. La mayor parte de la clase intercambia miradas nerviosas y asustadas, excepto por Luffy y Ace, que comparten una amplia sonrisa. A su lado, Hermione capta sus expresiones y deja escapar un suspiro fúnebre. Una pesada sensación de presentimiento se instala en su estómago y ella cree saber a dónde va todo esto.

Ella no está decepcionada. Después de la clase, Ace y Luffy prácticamente se lanzan hacia la escena del chimen, esperando encontrar pistas sobre el monstruo y, mejor todavía, una forma de rastrearlo. Hermione, infelizmente, se pone de pie y les da un sermón mientras recorren el suelo, pero los dos chicos rechazan sus palabras con comentarios despreocupados y sonrisas emocionadas.

— ¡No entiendo por qué ambos están tan ansiosos por encontrarse con un monstro que supuestamente es capaz de petrificar y matar personas!

Ace sonrió, pero oculto su expresión de la chica. Ella todavía no entiende lo fuertes que son, lo emocionante que es realmente la aventura (especialmente porque esta vez no involucra a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado), y lo genial que se siente ser libre para luchar por algo. Algún día ella lo hará; su amistad con Luffy asegura esa inevitabilidad.

—No todos los monstruos son malos –Luffy sonrió alegremente. — ¿Recuerdas a Fluffy? ¡Era increíble!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé lo que hicieron para domesticar a ese perro, pero no creo que funcione en cual sea el tipo de monstruo que se esconde en la Cámara de los secretos.

—Podría –murmuró Luffy, examinando el suelo de piedra con intensa concentración.

—O podría no –frunció el ceño con pesadez. — ¡Podría _matarte_ , Harry!

Él abrió la boca pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Aunque sobreviviste al encuentro con Ya-Sabes-Quién, eso no garantiza que puedas vences a cualquiera que sea este tipo de criatura. Por lo que dijo el profesor Binns, es probable que sea más viejo que cualquiera que esté vivo, y más fuerte que Ya-Sabes-Quién –ella susurró la última parte como su fuera algo cercano a una blasfemia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Luffy preguntó con un tono genuinamente curioso.

—No lo sé, pero Harry, ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

— ¡Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante! –respondió con emoción.

—No, ¡No lo hace! –respondió con brusquedad. — ¡Conseguir que te maten no es divertido! Estás siendo tan— ¡Tan irresponsable!

Eso solo lo hizo reír.

—Te escuchas demasiado como Nam— –sus palabras mueren tan repentinamente en su garganta que Ace levanta la cabeza del suelo que está examinando. El impacto total de lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir lo golpea, y Ace va a su lado en un segundo.

Luffy mira directamente hacia delante, la mirada no en blanco, sino _perdida_.

La mano de Ace agarra el nombre de su hermano, y chasquea los dedos delante del rostro de Luffy.

— ¿Harry? ¿Lu?

El chico más joven se gira hacia él, lentamente, débil, con los ojos llenos de dolor y complejos. Ace _odia_ la mirada.

—Ace… –exhala Luffy. —Estoy cansado –y está hablando de mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los dos puede expresar con palabras. La energía que fluye sin cesar ser es amortiguada por una solemnidad repentina de su existencia. Solo Ace entiende, por lo que asiente y levanta a su hermano del piso.

—Volvamos al dormitorio, ¿Vale? El monstruo puede esperar un poco.

Luffy no dice nada, pero se queja con el suave tirón de Ace. Ace está completamente consiente de las miradas preocupada de los ojos abiertos de Hermione, pero toda su atención está enfocada en su hermano, quien todavía se ve aturdido por lo que casi dijo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas no están en la sala común, excepto por los de séptimo año, pero no les prestan atención a los tres de segundo. Hermione los sigue, silencios e incierta, hasta que llegan al dormitorio de los chicos.

Ace le da un codazo a su hermano.

—Entra. Iré pronto.

Luffy asiente antes de alejarse, con la mirada aún desenfocada. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano. Ace se dirige a su tercera amiga, cuyos ojos están húmedos y asustados.

— ¿Qué dije? –preguntó en voz baja.

—Shh –Ace silencia. —No es eso. Harry solo recordó algo.

—Nunca lo había visto tan— –ella tragó y esnifó. Ace supone que ella no. Nadie ha visto nunca realmente este lado de su hermano. Nadie más está allí en las horas oscuras de la mañana, cuando todo lo que el par intenta ocultar sale de las sombras. Nadie ha visto a Luffy temblar, llorar, disculparse por no hacerlo mejor, por no _ser_ mejor—Ace exhala y coloca una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Está bien, ya lo verás –le asegura. —Mañana estará mejor.

Ella asintió vacilante, todavía claramente molesta. Ace no puede explicar nada más, así que no lo intenta. En cambio, se da la vuelta y se dirige por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Cuando entra, está extremadamente agradecido de encontrar que sus otros tres compañeros de cuarto no están presentes, probablemente en la cena; Ace no cree que ninguno de ellos dos tenga mucho apetito en este momento.

Luffy ya está acostado en la cama de Ace, acurrucado miserablemente. Después de quitarse los zapatos y lanza su bata en el baúl, Ace lo sigue, cerrando las cortinas alrededor de ellos. Solos y rodeados de cortinas tan gruesas que la luz del sol que se desvanece no puede atravesarlas, crean un nivel de privacidad que ningún niño puede encontrar en ningún otro lugar, además del Bosque Prohibido. En estos momentos, Ace se enrolla alrededor de su hermano pequeño, ofreciendo el consuelo que nunca puede con los demás alrededor. Luffy responde más lento de lo habitual, pero su agarre sobre el torso de Ace es más fuerte que nunca.

Ace espera en silencio las palabras que pueden o no aparecer. Su respiración es el único sonido en la habitación vacía.

—Lo olvidé –comienza Luffy, con voz suave. —A veces me olvido.

—Lo sé, Luffy –Ace pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Ellos son mis Nakama. Son preciosos. Yo—no debería estar olvidándolos de esta manera.

—No los estás olvidando, Luffy. Solo estás viviendo el momento, y sé que es difícil, pero no querrían que te detengas en esto –señaló Ace. —Quieren que sigas teniendo aventuras, que continúes sonriendo.

—Me reocupo por ellos –confesó Luffy. —Yo los deje. En nuestro mundo, fui y morí antes que ellos pudieran cumplir sus sueños.

Una rápida punzada de culpa se asiente en el estómago de Ace. Porque, joder. Es culpa suya que Luffy haya muerto. Si no se hubiera regresado para enfrentar a Akainu, nada de esto habría sucedido—

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, su hermanito levanta la cabeza y miró a Ace directamente a los ojos.

—No me arrepiento. No podría vivir en un mundo sin Ace.

Ace se ahogó un poco con el aire. Porque se siente de la misma manera, pero Dios, no quiere que esa sensación horrible vaya en ambos sentidos. Sin embargo, parece demasiado tarde, porque los ojos de Luffy son firmes con l promesa, una que enfría y calienta a Ace al mismo tiempo.

—No me arrepiento –dijo Luffy de nuevo contra la camisa de ce mientras baja la cabeza hacia abajo. —Pero a veces los extraño. Olvide que hace mucho que se fueron, que no los volveré a ver.

El usuario de fuego frota la espalda de su hermano. Se siente similar. Marco, Izou, Haruta, Vista— _Padre_. Todos ellos están perdidos de su vida, tanto él como Luffy se esfuerza tan por mantener la vista en lo que tiene adelante, sin detenerse en las cosas que realmente están perdidas. Pero a veces es difícil. Por lo general, es solo un momento silenciado aquí y allá, o en al soledad de la noche. Ace cree que lo repentino de la comparación que Luffy estaba a punto de hacer es lo que realmente lo sacudió. Eso y que en realidad estaba a punto de decirlo en _voz alta_. Con los pensamientos mantenidos para sí mismos, o susurros entre ellos por la noche, hace que sea más fácil ignorar el pasado, pero al aire libre, es demasiado real y distante el mismo tiempo. A veces es tan fácil, _demasiado_ fácil, simplemente desliarse en esta vida de magia, ignorar el hecho de que ambos perdieron a su otra familia, sus nakamas.

Ace apretó a su hermano con más fuerza. Si Luffy no estuviera aquí, Ace no sería capaz de asimilarlo. Su hermano está, sin embargo, y su presencia cálida alivia el dolor de la perdida. Ace está agradecido de que él y Luffy tengan esta increíble segunda oportunidad de vivir juntos, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que perdieron siguen siendo potentes.

Cuando su hermano entierra su cabeza más en el hombre de Ace, Ace permite que sus ojos se cierren. Él y Luffy van a tener miradas extrañas mañana por la mañana cuando los otros chicos los vean emerger de la misma cama, pero ahora mismo a Ace no le importa. Todo lo que quiere es dormir con su hermano cerca de él.

s y no es faac


	7. II: La ridiculez es un rasgo familiar

_Luffy habla Parsel. Algunas personas lo toman mejor que otras._

* * *

Ace se cuela con cuidado y en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela. La única luz es emitida por las antorchas excepcionalmente tenues. Nadie aparte de Flich y algunos fantasmas están fuera a estas horas de la noche. Y Ace. No es que alguien lo sepa, porque está protegido por la capa de invisibilidad de Luffy.

El motivo de su excursión nocturna se encuentra actualmente en el ala del hospital. Él y Luffy tuvieron su primer partido de quidditich de la temporada, y diría que todo salió bien—Ace, Angelina y Alicia jugaron un increíble juego mantenerse a distancia de los Slytherins—excepto que había una bludger notalmente obstinada con su hermano pequeño. Son momentos como ese los que hacen que Ace esté eternamente agradecido con Shanks por la resistencia física de su hermano. De hecho, Ace está seguro de que sin sus habilidades de goma, Luffy estaría considerablemente ensangrentado. Pero, en general, solo se trata de cosas afiladas y de su abuelo de mierda lo que realmente pueden hacerle daño legítimo. El único problema es que nadie más lo sabe en este mundo. Así que, después de ver a Luffy tomar una bludger en la cabeza una y otra, y otra, y _otra vez_ , Ace supone que es natural que la enfermera quiera que permanezca toda la noche en observación, incluso si no hay daños visibles.

Así que Luffy está en el ala del hospital y Madame Pomfrey es tan inflexible como siempre cuando se trata de horas de visita. De nuevo. A la mierda eso. ¡Ace visitara a su hermanito cuando él quiera!

Ace cree que han tenido una notable suerte de que la enfermera no haya descubierto ninguna de sus únicas composiciones, pero teme que sea solo una cuestión de tiempo. No sabe lo que le diría si ella lo encuentra, pero probablemente debería considerarlo…

El usuario de fuego sale de sus pensamientos por un extraño sonido, como aire escapando de una lata. El sonido es seguido por un flash, como el de una cámara. Gira la esquina con curiosidad, solo para ver que algo grande y oscuro desparece en la otra esquina. Su corazón salta. ¡Tiene que ser el monstruo! El deleite en su pecho se ve moderado considerablemente por la visión de un demasiado quieto Colín Creevy. Mierda. No otra vez. Son momentos como esto que Ace desearía haber recuperado su Haki de Observación para sentir dónde demonios se fue la criatura en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no lo hace, por lo que Ace decide simplemente tomar el riesgo.

Ace se acerca más, tratando de ver si el joven estudiante está muerto o simplemente petrificado. Exhaló con alivio cuando vio que las manos de Colín estaban congeladas alrededor de la cámara por la que estaba mirando, no directamente. Ace suspira y se frota el rostro, preguntándose qué podría hacer. Podría ir por un profesor, pero su escapada nocturna se vería interrumpida. Otra opción menos atractiva sería dejar a Colín para que otra persona lo encuentre; después de todo, no es como si Colín se fuera a otra parte… tal vez era de mal gusto de Ace, pero Luffy definitivamente se habría reído. Después de unos momentos, Ace decide que está pensando demasiado en esto.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Ace respira hondo y deja escapar un largo y dramático grito. Lugo se retira detrás de una esquina, fuera del camino. Como esperaba, Flich viene caminando por el pasillo. Al ver a Colín, jadea y se da la vuelta, sin duda se dirige por Dumbledore. Ace tiene una buena idea de hacia dónde se dirigen, por lo que espera a que los profesores vengan corriendo. No lo decepcionan. McGonagall y Dumbledore aparecen, caras demacradas al ver otra víctima de la petrificación. Con un pequeño movimiento de varita, McGonagall levita al joven estudiante en el aire y comienza a llevarlo hacia el ala del hospital. Ace sigue al solemne grupo tan silenciosamente como puede. Fred y George siempre le han dicho que Dumbledore lo sabe todo, pero si Dumbledore sabe que él está aquí, hace un gran trabajo ocultándolo.

Ace entra con cuidado después del grupo antes de que puedan cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Silenciosamente se acerca a la cama de su hermano mientras escucha atentamente la conversación. Aunque los ojos de Luffy están cerrados, el ceño fruncido le dice a Ace que su hermano está escuchando igual que él.

Como sospechaba, Colín estaba petrificado, afortunadamente. Desafortunadamente, la cámara de Colín fue derretida por cual fuera la criatura que lo atacó, dejando su identidad aún desconocida. Ace espera a que el sonido de sus pasos se desvanezcan por completo antes de quitarse la capa de la cabeza.

— ¡Ace! –Luffy chilla.

—Shhh –advierte Ace, con un dedo en los labios. El oído de Madame Pomfrey es solo superado por Madame Prince. Luffy se mueve sin que se lo pidan y Ace se acuesta en la cama del hospital junto a su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Viste que le pasó a Colín? –pregunta Luffy.

—Estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

Los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon.

—Viste—

Ace niega con la cabeza.

—Me lo perdí por unos segundos. Pero puedo decirte una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Es grande.

Luffy y él intercambian amplias sonrisas depredadoras. Porque ellos mismos van a ponerle fin a estos ataques.

* * *

Después de que Ace casi avistó a la criatura, ambos chicos están absolutamente ansiosos por encontrarla. Solo están _desesperados_ por derrotar lo que sea que sea.

Estimulados por este deseo, pasan cada vez más tiempo en el bosque. Desde el recuerdo más reciente de Luffy de su tripulación, ninguno de los dos ha podido dormir bien fuera de Historia de la Magia. Ace atribuye el éxito de las siestas de HdM a un combo de tener a Luffy directamente a su lado, y al tono hipnótico de Binns. Teniendo en cuenta que sus noches no son muy productivas de todos modos, el dúo decide comenzar a utilizar las últimas horas del día para practicar. Cada noche, se ponen la gran capa de invisibilidad de Luffy y se escabullen cuidadosamente fuera del castillo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Desde que Hermione se único a su grupo, habían reducido considerablemente su entrenamiento. No los golpee hasta ahora, donde pudieron recuperar ese tiempo. Aunque ahora que lo han pensado, vuelven a sus visitas diarias (o más bien nocturnas) los bosques oscuros.

Ace cree que han vuelto a la fuerza que poseían a esta edad, lo cual es bastante impresionante para este mundo, pero todavía deja a ambos niños insatisfechos. Se dan cuenta de que hay un límite en cuanto qué tan fuertes pueden tener sus cuerpos prepubescentes, para su infelicidad. Sin embargo, hay algunas habilidades en las que pueden trabajar. El Haki se encuentra a la vanguardia. Recordando el tiempo pasado con Bluejam y el gran incendio de Terminal Gray, Ace sabe que el Haki, o al menos el Haki del Conquistador, es posible en este punto. Curiosamente, parece que el Armamento llegará antes que cualquier otra cosa. Han tenido algunos encuentros cercanos donde logran tener una manifestación parcial, pero nada demasiado sólido.

Para practicar Armamento tienen que golpear demasiado. Ni Ace ni Luffy se quejan de esto, aunque los habitantes del bosque ciertamente lo hacen. Los choques y las explosiones hacen que Hagrid se pregunte con preocupación cerca de los monstruos en el bosque cuando lo encuentran para tomar el té, y Ace y Luffy solo intercambian miradas avergonzadas. Su destrucción también lleva a un centauro a enfrentarlos y pedirles amablemente que no destruyan tantos árboles. Después de que el brillo y las estrellas desaparecen de los ojos de Luffy, ambos se disculpan con el centauro por el problema y se retira. La desventaja de esta interacción es que tienen que ser más cuidadosos con su fuerza. Teniendo en cuenta que están entrenando Armamento, esto no es propicio en absoluto. Entonces su entrenamiento golpea una pequeña barrera, dejando a ambos niños frustrados.

Es mientras están con esa mentalidad que los hermanos se topan con un volante para un nuevo club de duelo. Si bien Ace piensa que siempre encontrará que las peleas físicas son más efectivas y fáciles, no hay nada de malo en revisar el club y tal vez aprender un truco o dos. El par sonrió antes de arrastrar a Hermione lejos de su tarea para unirse a ellos.

Su renuencia a abandonar los estudios se desvanece cuando nada menos que Gilderoy Lockhart aparece en el escenario.

—Ughhh –gime Luffy. Hermione lo calla rápidamente mientras se pone de puntillas para tener una mejor vista.

Ambos hermanos intercambian miradas infelices y reconocen que fue una pérdida de tiempo, aunque Ace admitirá que ver Snape enviar a su ostentoso maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en espera hacia la pared valió la pena el tiempo perdido. No obstante, no es particularmente la forma en que Ace quiere pasar la tarde, así que hace un gesto con recelo hacia la puerta. Luffy está a punto de estar de acuerdo cuando todos los ojos en la habitación de vuelven hacia él.

— ¿Eh? –Luffy pregunta lentamente.

—Dije, Harry, mi chico, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí como voluntario? –dice Lockhart grandiosamente, deliberadamente ignorante de los pedazos de escombros y polvo en sus hombros por su colisión con la pared.

Ace simpatiza, realmente lo hace, pero eso no significa que no pueda encontrar divertida la expresión totalmente repulsiva en el rostro de su hermano pequeño cuando Luffy sube al escenario de mala gana.

— ¡Buen chico! Ahora para el otro voluntario. Ah, bueno, ¿Por qué no elegimos a este joven Ravenc—?

—Malfoy debería ser suficiente –Snape inserta tranquilamente.

—Er, sí, perfecto. Le irá muy bien –Lockhart les hace un gesto a los dos. —Ahora bien, quiero que sus varitas estén listas, y recuerden solo usar hechizos de desarme.

Lo que eso significa para Luffy no ataques físicos. Ace está realmente un poco ansioso por ver si su hermano lo logrará.

Como era de esperar, el pequeño combate (y no necesariamente se ajusta a la definición de la palabra de Ace, pero oh bueno) no va como lo planeó Lockhart. Luffy y Malfoy parecen estar disfrutando de lanzar cualquier otro hechizo además del de desarme que Lockhart y Snape demostraron. Ace sabe que es porque Luffy no tiene intención de terminar su pelea antes de lo planeado. En cuando a Malfoy, bueno, tiene que ver principalmente con su incapacidad para asestar un solo golpe a Luffy. Ace resopla. No lo veía de otra manera.

También tiene algo que ver con el deseo de Luffy de experimentar con los diferentes hechizos que han aprendido. Como todavía son de segundo año, su repertorio no es exactamente extenso, lo que significa que Luffy se vuelve creativo con _Wingardium Leviosa_ y _Flipendo_. Cuando Malfoy regresa al suelo después de su vuelo improvisado y la subsecuente imitación de una piñata, está absolutamente lívido.

Con la cara fruncida de furia mientras Luffy se ríe y baila fuera del camino de otro hechizo, Malfoy grita: — _¡Serpensortia!_

Ace no esperaba la aparición de una gran serpiente negra sobre la mesa, pero no está preocupado. Su hermano ha luchado con serpientes más malas que esa pequeña cosa. Lamentablemente, la serpiente no va por Luffy. Se dirige a Justin Flinch Fletchley, un Hufflepuff. Los gritos resuenan en la habitación, y Snape y Lockhart levantan sus varitas, hechizos en la punta de sus labios—

Ace escucha un suave siseo. Él parpadea, incierto. Porque sonaba como si viniera de su hermano pequeño, pero por qué—

Luffy vuelve sisear hacia la serpiente, alejándola del tembloroso Hufflepuff. Increíblemente, la serpiente sisea algo de regreso, haciendo que Luffy se ría alegremente antes de que aparentemente responda con otro siseo. Luffy está hablando Parsel, ¿No…?

Ace se da una palmada en la cara ya que todo se une. Típico. No solo su hermano habla jodido Parsel, sino que también parece encantado con el hecho. Probablemente no tiene idea de lo que esto significa. Antes de que Ace pueda decir algo para detener la exhibición, la serpiente se desliza hacia Luffy. Su hermano extiende la mano izquierda, y después de un momento de vacilación, la serpiente negra se enrosca alrededor de la palma de su hermano y se desliza en su brazo, desapareciendo dentro de su túnica.

La risa de Luffy resuena en la sala silenciosa y absolutamente muerta ante la sensación de cosquillas. Después de un momento, salta del escenario y corre hacia Ace.

— ¡Ace! ¡Mira! ¡Es una serpiente que habla! –Luffy sonríe. — ¡Di hola! –la cabeza de la serpiente se asoma del cuello de su hermano y sisea hacia Ace.

El hermano mayor gime.

— ¡No es un serpiente parlante, tonto!

— ¿Qué? Pero ahora mi está hablando a mí –Luffy frunce el ceño y sisea algo ininteligible.

—Idiota. ¡Tú hablar Parsel! Significa que puedes hablar con las serpientes –Ace es muy consiente de su audiencia cautiva y desea desesperadamente que puedan tener esta conversación en privado, pero eso no parece estar sucediendo.

—Oh –Luffy parpadea. —Eso es genial.

Múltiples Gryffindors chocan su palma contra su rostro y gimen mientras algunos Slytherins se ríen. Todos los demás todos los demás están demasiado aturdidos para hacer otra cosa que mirar. Sin embargo, Snape parece haberse recuperado, ya que se dirige hacia ellos dramáticamente.

—Me llevaré esa serpiente, Sr. Potter.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero le gusto!

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no puedes quedarte… la –Snape se mofa.

— ¿Por qué no? –Luffy frunce el ceño con fuera. — ¡Ella puede ser mi mascota!

—Las reglas establecen que solo se permiten un gato, búho o sapo –le informa Snape con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ace tiene un rata! –Luffy exclama, casi acusadoramente. Es un testimonio de la constante extrañeza der Luffy que Snape realmente entiende de quién está hablado.

—La rata del Sr. Weasley no es una víbora increíblemente mortal. Aunque teniendo en cuenta a su dueño, rabioso no podría estar fuera de la discusión –Snape murmura la última aparte, pero no lo suficientemente en silencio como para que Ace se lo pierda y siente una vena en su frente creciendo.

—Pero ya tengo un nombre para ella –Luffy sonríe. — ¡Snakey!

El silencio, seguido de risitas, risas y carcajadas (cortesía de los gemelos Weasley) proviene del alumnado presento.

—Ese puede ser el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado de una serpiente –dice Snape sin expresión. Y por primera vez, Ace realmente está de acuerdo con el hombre de cabello oscuro.

—A ella le gusta, ¿Verdad, Snakey? –Luffy entonces continua siseándole a 'Snakey' con entusiasmo. El siseo detiene todo el sonido en el pasillo nuevamente mientras los estudiantes continúan removiéndose incomodos.

—Gato, búho o Sapo –gruñe Snape.

—Hey, Harry –Ace le da un codazo a su hermano. —Solo puedes tener uno. Así que tendrás que renunciar a Hedwig.

La cara de Luffy se cae. Después de un momento, de mala gana extiende su mano hacia Snape, y 'Snakey' se desliza en su palma desde las profundidades de su túnica.

Snape retira la serpiente con una mirada desdeñosa a Luffy, quien se ve muy decepcionado. Sería una escena conmovedora, si Luffy todavía no siseara lo que Ace sospechaba que era una despedida llorosa para la serpiente.

Después de que Snape desaparece por el pasillo, Ace se acerca su hermano y le pasa un brazo por el hombro.

—Te conseguiré una serpiente para tu cumpleaños. De esa manera puedes mantenerla durante el verano, ¿Vale? –dice Ace en voz baja. Luffy le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir.

Hermione muestra exactamente qué tan bien conoce a su amigo cuando inocentemente rompe el silencio para preguntar: — ¿No es hora de cenar?

Luffy se anima de inmediato.

— ¡Comida! –vitorea. — ¡Te reto, Ace!

Y se fue del salón, dejando a Hermione y Ace para hacer una consideradamente más incómoda salida, seguidos por las miradas y el silencio de sus compañeros (además de las risas persistentes de los gemelos). El y Hermione corren hacia el Gran Comedor, y cuando Ace espía a Luffy sentado en la mesa, comiendo animadamente, se acerca y procede a golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

Luffy levanta la vista de su placo con curiosidad.

— ¿Querías que te esperara? Te dije que era una carrera.

—No es eso, nosotros— –Ace se pasa un mano por el cabello. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a los estudiantes de su pequeño seminario flotando, reuniéndose con sus otros amigos que no estuvieron presentes—sin duda para cotillear. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando momentos después, un considerable número de ojos se giren hacia su hermano.

—Harry, se hablante de Parsel es una habilidad increíblemente rara –comienza Hermione en modo sermón ahora que están lejos de la multitud.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial –comenta Luffy ligeramente, mordiendo una galleta.

—Los hablantes de Parsel más conocidos son Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de la casa de Slytherin, ¡Y Ya-Sabes-Quien! –Hermione termina acaloradamente.

—Ah –Luffy ralentiza sus movimientos mientras procesa esto.

— ¡La gente va a pensar que eres el heredero de Slytherin! –finalmente dice Ace.

Luffy parpadea.

—Eso es estúpido. No soy el heredero.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Nosotros_ sabemos eso. Debes preocuparte por todos los demás.

Como Ace predijo, Luffy simplemente se ríe del problema y termina de comer.

—Nada le afecta, ¿Verdad? –Hermione exclama con incredulidad, muy consciente de las miradas que su pequeño grupo está generando.

Ace respira hondo y suspira.

—No hay nada para eso –dice, tranquilo ahora.

—Al menos es consistente –se las arregla Hermione, todavía luciendo un poco enfadada por el fácil dimisión de Luffy.

— ¿No es esa la verdad? –Ace sonríe.

Ace desea poder decir que se las arregla para mantener su fachada genial y relajada mientras el tema desaparece, pero eso sería falso. En la próxima semana, su frustración aumenta cuando escucha una historia tras otra, cada una más increíble que la anterior sobre el 'verdadero origen' de Luffy. Ace se preocupa por cómo los rumores están afectando a su hermana menos, pero ella no parece demasiado preocupada. De hecho, no la ve mucho en estos días. Ojalá sea porque ya ha hecho amigos. Debería intentar checarla más a menudo.

Hablando de familia, Fred y George no están mejorando la situación, aprovechando la oportunidad de hacer una buena broma. Caminan frente a Luffy, declarando hacer paso al 'Heredero de Slytherin'. Ciertamente, Luffy no ayuda, porque disfruta mucho siseándole a la gente cada vez que los gemelos hacen la proclamación.

Aunque Ace desea que no lo haga—solo para detener los rumores nefastos—la alegría de Luffy es un cambio bienvenido en el campo generalmente negro. Desde que se encontró la sangre en la pared, la escuela ha adquirido un tono más sombrío. Los estudiantes han sido advertidos por los profesores que permanezcan en grupos por su propia seguridad. Ace piensa que es un poco exagerado, pero considerado lo pequeños que don todos los niños, no puede culpar por completo su miedo. (No es que él entienda, ¿Vale? ¿Un misterioso monstruo vagando por los pasillos? Suena genial para él. Incluso cuando tenía doce, todavía pensaba que eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a la escuela desde el troll que él y Luffy encontraron el ultimo Halloween).

Incluso cuando entran al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Hermione regaña a Luffy por su comportamiento grosero hacia Lockhart, pero Ace sabe que está agradecida por la normalidad. Al notar el aire apagado que rodea a las otras mesas, donde las sonrisas de Luffy no pueden alcanzar, Ace sabe que todos ellos podrían funcionar con algo de normalidad.

—He estado pensando –comienza Hermione una vez que se sientas, sacando a Ace de sus pensamientos. —En lugar de centrarnos en localizar al monstruo, ¿Por qué no intentamos descubrir quién es el heredero de Slytherin?

—Porque los humanos no pelean tanto como los monstruos –responde Luffy con claridad. Ace niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo mientras comienza a llenar su palto.

—En general –en su vida anterior, los humanos eran tan amenazantes como el carajo, pero aquí, las criaturas míticas era donde las buenas peleas estaban.

—En general –arregla Luffy.

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes siente curiosidad por el heredero? –presiona Hermione.

Luffy da un gran bocado.

—No –dice con la boca llena de comida.

—Muy bien, Hermione, dilo –dice Ace, con los ojos fijos. — ¿De quién sospechas?

—No sospecho de nadie –dice con severidad. Después de un momento se inclina más cerca. —Aunque tengo una corazonada.

Ce apenas reprime el resoplido ante su comportamiento.

—Bien, ¿Quién es tu corazonada?

—Malfoy –susurra Hermione conspiradora mente.

Ace y Luffy intercambian miradas antes de estallar en risitas.

— ¡¿Qué?! –la cara de Hermione se pone roja de frustración.

— ¿Malfoy? –Ace pregunta, incrédulo.

—No entiendo por qué se están riendo –dice ella primordialmente.

—Es patético –dice Luffy sin rodeos.

—Y tiene como doce. No es exactamente el material principal para ser el Heredero de Slytherin –agrega Ace.

—Y es patético –Luffy asiente.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

—La edad no es necesariamente relevante.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo el año pasado? ¿Por qué esperar un año si a la edad no importa?

—Tal vez quería estar más familiarizado con el castillo –intenta Hermione, pero Ace puede decir que incluso ella no está completamente convencida.

—Además, es patético –dice Luffy una vez más.

—Luffy tiene un punto –Ace se encoge de hombros. —Simplemente no creo que Malfoy realmente lo tenga en él –ha conocido muchos asesinos y seres humanos violentos en su vida, y Malfoy no tiene el mismo abandono y falta de simpatía que esas personas tienen.

Hermione hace un breve sonido de frustración.

— ¡¿Ni siquiera lo considerarás?!

Luffy y Ace comparten gestos sin compromiso.

—Bueno, si no es Malfoy, ¿Quién podría ser? –pregunta Hermione. Es retorico, pero ambos chicos le responden de todos modos.

—Un superior –siguiere Ace distantemente.

—Un profesor.

Los ojos de Hermione y Ace se dirigen a Luffy por razones completamente diferentes.

—Esa es realmente una muy buena sugerencia, Lu –Ace dice pensativamente.

— ¡No lo es! –farfulla Hermione, absolutamente escandalizada.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo considerarás? –Luffy hace eco de sus palabras anteriores inocentemente.

El hermano mayor ve que su tercera amiga está a punto de explotar y hace una concesión.

—Vale, entonces digamos que tal vez Malfoy podría ser el heredero. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Sus ojos se iluminan con algo ansioso que hace que Ace se siente incómodo.

—He estado leyendo sobre una poción que permite al usuario transformarse físicamente para que coincida con otro ser humano.

— ¿Y? –pregunta Luffy, sin comprender.

— ¡Podríamos fingir ser unos de los pocos amigos de Malfoy y preguntarle sobre la Cámara!

— ¿…Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en este plan? –Ace pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Aunque su voluntad para romper las reglas es refrescante, este tipo de plan es increíblemente típico para ella.

—Un par de días, pero, ¿Qué importa eso? –pregunta ella. Sus ojos son triunfantes, y Ace tiene la sensación de que esto solo puede llevar acosas malas.

— ¿Honestamente crees que Harry podría ir encubierto?

Hermione hace una mueca y Ace sonríe.

—Bueno, ambos estaríamos allí para cubrirlo— –hace una pausa por un momento. — ¿A dónde va Harry?

Ace se gira hacia su lado y nota un espacio en el aire que debería ser ocupado por su hermano pequeño. Sus sospechas se e están desencadenando mucho, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, mientras Ace mira con horror silencioso mientras su hermanito trota hacia la mesa de Slytherin, hasta su compañero rubio platino. Malfoy saluda a su hermano con algo probablemente burlón, pero Luffy permanece imperturbable. Después de que el rubio termina de hablar, Luffy abre la boca, y aunque Ace no puede escuchar lo que dice, ya lo sabe.

La mesa de Slytherin se queda en silencio, y varias de las bocas de las personas de los alrededor se abren ante la sencillez de la pregunta de Luffy. En reacción directa, las otras mesas se calla, observando con curiosidad lo que está ocurriendo en la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Malfoy pregunta incrédulo.

Luffy frunce el ceño.

—Pregunté si eras el heredero de Slytherin –en el repentino silencio, las palabras eran como un grito.

—Apúrate, ve a calmarlos –insiste Hermione.

Ace se pone de pie y va hacia su hermano. Es hora de disipar la situación antes de que se intensifique demasiado.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?! –escupe Malfoy.

—Simplemente curiosidad –responde Luffy con simpleza.

— ¡No le debo nada a un _sangre sucia_ como tú! –dice Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. De alguna manera, el ya silencioso salón se volvió más silencioso. Sin embargo, tal vez solo sea Ace, porque todo lo que escucha es la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

—Sí, le pregunté a mi padre sobre tu madre. Hija de muggles. ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Los rumores sobre que eres el heredero de Slytherin son una broma!

— ¿Huh? –Luffy inclina la cabeza.

Malfoy se ríe desagradablemente.

— ¡Por supuesto que un _sangre sucia_ como tú ni siquiera sabría de qué estoy hablando! –la mesa de Slytherin hace eco del sentimiento rápidamente. Eso solo hace que las manos de Ace se aprieten. Para cuando alcanza a Malfoy, él ya tiene dos puños listos a su costado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Ace pregunta en voz lenta y peligrosa.

Malfoy arquea una ceja.

— ¿Qué te importa? Oh, es cierto, tus padres son traidores de sangre, ¿No? Amantes de muggles.

—Pregunté. Cómo. Llamaste. A mi hermano –Ace afirmo despacio.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Tu familia no tiene suficiente hijos? –pregunta Malfoy. Más risas. —Dudo que se puedan costear otro.

De repente, sus puños no parecen adecuados para el trabajo. Rápido como un rayo, saca su varita de su túnica.

Malfoy saca la suya, con desafío en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste? –Ace pregunta una voz más.

— _Sangre sucia_ –Malfoy dice arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa asquerosa. —No me sorprendería saber que tu familia tiene suciedad en su sangre. Después de esta generación, ciertamente. Ningún sangre pura decente se casaría con una familia como la suya. Así que supongo que es apropiado que él sea tu her—

Con un solo pensamiento, las llamas se reúnen alrededor de los dos. Gritos y jadeos de pánico resuenan desde el pasillo. Y de repente, no hay risas. Los ojos de Malfoy se abren de miedo cuando mira a ambos lados y encuentra solo el abrazo de llamas gruesas y abrazadoras. No se puede ver nada desde fuera del fuego, y solo se pueden escuchar chillidos de pánico.

Ace camina hacia él lenta y depredadoramente, con la promesa de _dolor_ en sus ojos.

—Escúchame, Malfoy –dice Ace con calma, una sola llama bailando ociosamente en su palma. —Si alguna vez te escucho hablar de mi familia así o llamar a mi hermano sangre sucia, usaran un hechizo de identificación en tus cenizas para descubrir quién eres cuando termine contigo.

—M-Mi pa-pa-padre—

— ¿Realmente crees que me importa una mierda quién es tu padre? –Ace se inclina cerca, acercando la llama con él para que quede justo al lado de la mejilla de Malfoy, chamuscando algunos cabellos rubios. — _Nunca_ vuelves a hablar de mi familia así. O tus padres necesitaran encontrar un nuevo heredero para su fortuna.

Malfoy asiente apresuradamente, con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

— _¡Aqua Eructo!_

De repente, un torrente de agua se dispara hacia ellos, extinguiendo las llamas. Ace apaga l llama en su palma. Se sacude el cabello mojado antes de examinar el resto del salón. Todos los ojos están muy abiertos, mirándolo con asombro y miedo—bueno, todos excepto el resto de la familia Weasley cuyas bocas están abiertas de sorpresa, Hermione, que luce enojada, y su hermano pequeño que le sonríe con orgullo.

Encuentra a casi todos los profesores alineados frente a él. Es McGonagall quien tiene su varita extendida hacia ellos. A su lado, Malfoy se derrumba, temblando. Ace no gasta una mirada hacia él.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? –exige ella bruscamente.

—Malfoy comienza a murmurar cosas acusatorias en su dirección, pero su volumen todavía no ha vuelto a él, por lo que en su mayoría son susurros.

—Malfoy llamó a Harry sangre sucia –explica Ace.

— ¡¿Así que vas y lanzas un hechizo de fuego de alto nivel y casi quemas este edificio?! –grita.

—Yo— –Ace está a punto de decir 'por supuesto, carajo', cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Katie Bell, y de repente se da cuenta de que si tiene problemas se perderá de su primer partido de Quidditch. Probablemente al menos debería intentar salir de eso. No es como si pudiera hundirse más.

—No hice nada –miente con la cara seria. Desde el piso, Malfoy balbucea, y docenas de otros estudiantes gritan unos sobre otros para explicar lo que vieron.

—Suficiente –el tono oscuro de Snape atraviesa el pasillo. Una mirada astuta entra en sus ojos que a Ace no le gusta. —Hay formas más fáciles de resolver este asunto. Varita, Weasley –ordenó extendiendo la mano.

— _Pior Incantato_ –una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende sobre la cara del profesor de pociones… pero después de un momento vacila. Porque una imagen tenue de una pluma arece frente a la varita de Ace. Frunce el ceño y lanza uno de nuevo. Otra pluma aparece. — _Pior Incantato, Pior Incantato, ¡Pior Incantato!_ –aparece pluma tras pluma.

No significa nada para Ace, pero las miradas desconcertadas en los rostros de los profesores y de algunos de los estudiantes de grado mayor, significa algo para ellos.

— _Pior Incantato_ —

—Es suficiente, Severus.

Cada cabeza gira hacia Dumbledore, quien silenciosamente entró en la habitación durante el espectáculo. Los profesores se apartan rápidamente, lo que le permite estar al frente donde se desarrolla el drama.

—Basta decir que el joven Sr. Weasley no ha lanzado un encantamiento de fuego en ningún momento reciente .Dumbledore lo mira penetrantemente sobre sus fas de media luna. Ace mantiene su expresión plana y su mirada fija.

—Lo vimos sacar su varita –Severus dijo molesto.

— ¡Oi! ¡Malfoy también sacó su varita! –Fred sale del lado de Gryffindor. El resto de la mesa se apresura a respaldarlo.

— ¡Silencio! –ladra Snape. Se gira hacia su superior con un tono mucho más controlado. —Seguramente no crees que el Sr. Malfoy tenga que ver con eso.

—No pienso en nada. Como es poco probable que el Sr. Weasley lance un hechizo de fuego de alto nivel silencioso y sin varita, solo podemos suponer que es inocente –Dumbledore levanta una mano cuando Severus abre la boca para protestar. —Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus.

— ¿Hay alguien inocente? –pregunta McGonagall, interrumpiendo la competencia de miradas entre el director y el profesor de pociones.

Ella recibe murmullos de 'no' y sacudidas de cabeza.

—Muy bien –Dumbledore asiente. —Entonces creo que es mejor si todos los estudiantes vuelven a sus dormitorios para reagruparse antes de la clase. Esto se puede investigar más adelante, pero como nadie está herido, no deberíamos mantenerlos aquí. Las clases esperan –girando sus ojos azules pálidos hacia el cuerpo estudiantil, dice: —Pueden irse.

Todos comienzan a hablar con sorpresa, antes de salir de sus asientos y congregarse en pequeños grupos. Están susurrando, pero Ace prácticamente puede escuchar cada palabra que se dice. Pone los ojos en blanco. Al menos Luffy no es el centro de atención esta vez. Hablando de eso, su hermano está de pie ante un profesor de pociones de aspecto malévolo con l mano extendida.

— ¿Varita?

Severus parece listo para darle un sermón, pero la mirada severa de McGonagall mantiene su mandíbula firmemente en su lugar. Empuja la varita en l mano de Luffy antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer por el pasillo. Luffy entonces felizmente se la devuelve a su hermano.

McGonagall se vuelve hacia ellos y les dice en voz baja, pero sería: —No sé qué pasó aquí, muchachos, pero no quiero ver otro incidente. La violencia contra otro estudiante puede justificar una expulsión. Y no me importa decir que después de su acto a principios de año, estaría mucho menos inclinada a perdonar otro incidente como este.

—Sí, Profesora –dicen Ace y Luffy al mismo tiempo. Con un breve asentimiento, ella también sale por la puerta. Casi todos se han ido del Gran Comedor, excepto Hermione, que los está esperando junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, tamborileando impacientemente y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Eso fue increíblemente irresponsable de tu parte, Ron! –siseó mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

—Lo sé, lo sé –probablemente se pasó un poco, como dijo antes, Malfoy solo tiene doce años. Ace está impresionado de que él no se haya cagado en los pantalones, para ser sincero.

— ¡Te dije que los calmaras, no que comenzaras un incendio! –continúa.

—Nosotros no empezamos el fuego. Siempre ardió desde que el mundo gira –Luffy bromea.

Ace parpadea cuando la cara de Hermione se vuelve más agria.

—Harry, ¡No es momento de bromas!

—Qué— –Ace comienza.

—Cosa de muggles –dice Hermione, olvidando la pregunta. —No importa. Lo que sí, ¡Es tu comportamiento! Podrías haber sido expulsado.

—Escuchaste cómo llamó a Harry –protesta ce suavemente.

Ella se muerde el labio.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Qué significa sangre sucia? –pregunta Luffy.

—Es una forma despectiva de referirse a las personas con sangre no mágica. Nacidos de muggles, como yo, o mestizos con solo un padre mágico. Los llaman sangre sucia –explica Hermione.

— ¡Grosero! –exclama Luffy, luciendo bastante irritado ahora que comprende. Ace sabe que si todavía no hubiera ido por venganza, Luffy se daría la vuelta y encontraría al rubio de Slytherin.

—No voy a dejar que llame a mis amigos así –Ace se encoge de hombros y le dice a Hermione. —Si te lo hubiera dicho, habría hecho lo mismo.

Su rostro brilla y una amplia sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios. Después de un momento, Hermione se da cuenta y vuelve a su expresión de un aire de regaño.

—Todavía es increíblemente irresponsable –dice de nuevo. Ace solo puede sonreír.

— ¿Qué es esto, Fred? ¿Nuestro hermano pequeño se está metiendo en problemas?

Ace, Luffy y Hermione se dan la vuelta para encontrar a Fred y George esperándolos en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Entre los gemelos hay un Percy muy molesto.

—No sé George. Parece terriblemente para nada como él.

—Pero tiene un temperamento, eso es lo que tiene –señala George, dándole un codazo a Percy.

—En efecto lo tiene –Fres está de acuerdo, picando el hombro de Percy.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que convertirnos su animal de peluche en una araña? –codazo.

—No nos habló por años –picoteo.

—El fuego es nuevo. —codazo.

—Así que está engañando a Snape –picoteo.

—No podríamos estar más orgullosos –terminaron mientras uno daba un codazo y el otro picoteaba a Percy en unísono.

Su hermano mayor chaquea y aparta ambas manos de un golpe. Con la cara roja de ira y claramente nervioso, se gira hacia Ace.

— ¡Ron, espero que sepas cuán inapropiado fue tu comportamiento de hoy! ¡Amenazando a un compañero de clase! Es un milagro que no te hayan quitado Puntos. Si alguna vez te veo involucrado en este tipo de comportamiento, me asegurare de quitártelos yo mismo. Eso fue tan—tan—

—Increíblemente irresponsable –Ace termina secamente por su hermano.

— ¡Exacto! Ten en cuenta que nuestros padres se enteraran de esto. Ahora date prisa en volver. Tengo una reunión de perfectos. Manténganse alejados de los problemas –con una última mirada severa, Percy se va en dirección opuesta, con el pin de Premio Anual brillando a la luz de las antorchas.

Ace sacude la cabeza. Percy es único. Aunque realmente espera que Percy no se lo diga a sus padres. Las vociferadoras deberían tener una cláusula de un uso al año.

—Por favor, hermanito, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunta Fres pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ace.

—Mintiéndole a Snape así— –George comienza, con el brazo sobre su lado opuesto.

— ¿Y venciendo el encantamiento?

— ¡Comparte con la clase! –termina George.

Ace resopla antes de salir de su agarre.

— ¿Decirles cómo hice eso? Si claro, ustedes dos se meten en suficiente problemas sin agregarle fuego a la mezcla.

Hermione asiente con aprobación mientras Luffy suelta una carcajada alegre antes sus expresiones deprimidas. Se animan de inmediato y vuelven su atención hacia Luffy.

—Ronnie-kins nos guarda tantos secretos, Fres –George suspira.

—Primero el secreto detrás de su último truco—

— ¡Y ahora la existencia de nuestro hermano perdido!

Ace se sonroja un poco al recordar su desliz, pero se encoge de hombros. Se alegra de que ahora todos sepan que ya no deben meterse con Luffy. Además, se siente bien reclamarlo nuevamente. Golpear a alguien en su nombre no puede excusar sus acciones explicando el derecho de hermano mayor defendiendo su hermano menor. Luffy sonríe ampliamente.

—Bien podría ser un miembro. Humillar a los Malfoy es ahora una tradición familiar –dice Ace, sonriendo.

— ¿Oh? –pregunta Fred.

—Continúa –su gemelo lo alienta.

— ¿Recuerdan ese alboroto en los periódicos sobre el Sr. Malfoy molestando a un niño?

Sus ojos se abren con el recuerdo y su mirada combinada se lanza hacia Harry.

— ¿Él?

—Oh sí. Gritó 'extraño peligroso' tan fuerte que probablemente lo escucharon en las bóvedas de Gringotts más profundas.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Harry –declara George tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla. Fred extiende la suya sobre la de su hermano, haciendo que Luffy se tuerza para estrecharlas al mismo tiempo.

—Ginny estará encantada –dice Fres mientras suben las escaleras encantadas.

— ¿Lo estará? Ya sabes cómo la sociedad ve ese tipo de relaciones entre miembros de familia –dice George, con tono dramático.

— ¿Quieres decir que todavía no les ha contado… sobre nosotros? –pregunta Fred, jadeando.

Ace pone los ojos en blanco ante la exhibición. Está muy feliz de llegar la Dama Gorda y termina con el pequeño show de los gemelos.

—Anthochaera –dice cortamente. En el momento en que se abre el retrato, ce lo atraviesa—y entra en una multitud de personas. Suenan docenas de preguntas, una encima de la otra en una cacofonía de sonidos. Ace parpadeas antes de suspirar y abrirse paso entre la multitud, ignorando las exclamaciones decepcionadas mientras jala de su hermano pequeño. Finalmente llegan a su puerta y Ace se alegra de cerrarla detrás de ellos. O al menos lo estaría, si Neville, Dean y Seamus no estuvieran no estuvieran esperando para saltarle encima.

Antes de que puedan decir algo, Luffy abre la boca.

—Estoy listo. Vamos a clase –anunció.

—Pero— –comienza Neville.

—Listo –Luffy lo corta.

Seamus intenta.

—Nosotros solo—

—Clase –entona Luffy.

—Harry, vamos— –Dean tampoco tiene éxito.

—Ahora –su mirada en blanco y su tono plano no admiten discusión.

—Lo escucharon –sonríe Ace mientras toma sus libros para Transfiguración y Pociones.

Los tres jóvenes desanimados abandonaron el intento con bajos y decepcionados murmullos.

Ace sabe que Pociones con Snape huy será una experiencia infernal, pero Merlín, la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Malfoy lio la pena. Intercambiando una última sonrisa con su hermano, salen para pasar el día.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:**

¿Notaron el pequeño cambio? Espero que sí.

Un amigo me ayudó un poco con los tiempos esta vez y creo que está bastante decente la ortografía por otra parte y los tipos son un desastre como siempre lol.


End file.
